Cuento de Navidad
by Shadow Noir Wing
Summary: Ultimo capitulo y Acto les agradezco mucho sus review espero y les haya gustado la historia algo loca
1. Chapter 1

**Cuento de Navidad**

**Al estilo Yugioh**

Fanny.- Hola querido publico aquí esta su amiga Shadow Noir Wing con un especial de navidad, como todos los autores ya lo han hecho creo que es mi turno hacerlo

Eli.- ¿y cual cuento será? – pregunto con curiosidad –

Fanny.- será **Un Cuento de Navidad de Charles Dickens**, ya tengo los libretos, pero falta la lista de personajes la cual las vamos hacer ahora

Seth.- tenemos que participar a fuerzas – pregunto mirando a la chica –

Ani.- ya lo creo que si tienen que participar

Bakura.- ¿Tienen? No querrás decir Tenemos – pregunto extrañado –

Eli.- nosotras no vamos a participar Ani es la encargada de los disfraces, yo del maquillaje y Fanny es la directora – dijo mientras empezaba a repartirles los libretos a todos –

Fanny.- cierto además Julio como esta incapacitado porque la semana pasada se cayo por las escaleras y se fracturo un pie se encargara de los efectos especiales

Julio.- todo fue culpa del ladrón por tirarme por las escaleras – gruño molesto –

Bakura.- yo no tengo la culpa de que fueras tan idiota y cegaton por no ver el esquí de Kevin

Tea.- bueno es que ustedes dos discuten todo el tiempo o que – dijo negando con la cabeza –

Yugi.- me recuerdan a las peleas de Joey y Seto – dijo dando un suspiro –

Ryou.- Bakura, Julio tranquilícense y dejen que Fanny haga la lista

Fanny.- bien ahora en esta bolsa están los papeles que interpretaran así que vengan y tomen uno

Los personajes de Yugioh más los protagonistas de Encuentros Inesperados se acercaron a la bolsa que la ojimiel tenía y empezaron a sacar un papel

Fanny.- bueno ya los papales están seleccionados y los demás sabrán quien le toco quien hasta el día de la obra por lo pronto estudien los libretos y en un mes nos vemos de nuevo, los que no tienen papeles nos ayudaran a Eli, Ani, Julio y a mí a preparar todo

Los demás asintieron, el tiempo paso demasiado rápido para algunos y muy lento para otros, Ani y Rebeca ya tenían todo el vestuario listo para la segunda semana así que se dispusieron hacer los escenarios con ayuda de Mokuba algunos serían holográficos para que fuera más rápido; Eli le ayudaba a Seth con sus diálogos ya que ella tan solo tenía que maquillar a los personajes, Ryou, Tea y Fanny repartían su tiempo en ayudarle a Julio con los efectos especiales y ayudarle a Bakura. El tiempo limite llego y todos volvieron a reunirse en el escenario de un Teatro que Fanny rento

Fanny.- bien chicos el día llego, no estén nerviosos aunque miles de lectores los verán si se equivocan harán el ridículo pero todo estará bien

Seto.- gracias ahora no estaremos nerviosos – dijo con sarcasmo –

Ishizu.- deberías de estar en maquillaje tu eres el primero en salir

Seto.- ya voy, ya voy – gruño mientras era empujado por la egipcia

Fanny.- todo esta listo Tea – pregunto mirando a la castaña que traía un micrófono con audífonos y un sujetapapeles acomodando a los actores

Tea.- todo listo – dijo con una sonrisa – ¡ESTA ES LA PRIMERA LLAMADA TODOS A SUS LUGARES!

Ani.- válgame esto esta lleno ¿pues a cuantos invitaste? – pregunto asomándose a los asientos que empezaban a llenarse por varias personas

Fanny.- no muchas solo a los de Yugioh GX, los de Beyblade, Los Caballeros de Atenea, a los de Sakura Card Captor y los de Harry Potter

Vincent.- nada más – dijo con sarcasmo –

Tea.- ¡SEGUNDA LLAMADA CHICOS! – grito a todo el mundo –

Julio.- Ryou vete ya a la cabina – le dijo al chico que tenia el libreto en la mano

Ryou.- vale – dijo mientras se iba por detrás del escenario

Tea.- ¡TERCERA LLAMADA Y COMENZAMOS! – grito luego de 15 min. –

Fanny salio al escenario siendo recibida por una lluvia de aplausos de los invitados, la joven que estaba vestida con un elegante vestido negro que dejaba al descubierto los hombros, su cabello suelto en suave bucles y ligeramente maquillada hizo una reverencia y tomando el micrófono con fuerza hablo

Fanny.- bienvenidos sean a esta primera obra que espero sea de su agrado, les agradezco que hayan podido venir y espero no defraudarlos; la siguiente Obra es de la autoría de Charles Dickens titulada "Un Cuento de Navidad" protagonizados por las siguientes personas – la joven leyó una hoja que tenía en la mano en voz alta

Personajes:

Seto Kaiba como Evanice Scrooge

Marik Ishtar como Jacob Marley

Tristan Tylor como el sobrino de Scrooge

Joey Wheeler como el empleado de Scrooge

Mai Valentine como su esposa

Serenity Wheeler, Duke Deviln y Yugi Motou como sus hijos

Vincent y Kevin como los hombres de los donativos

Ryou Bakura como narrador

Ishizu Ishtar como la ex novia de Scrooge

Julio en efectos especiales

Anahi, Mokuba Kaiba y Rebeca Hopkings en vestuario y escenografía

Alma en maquillaje

Tea Gardner en asistente y efectos especiales

Y su servidora Fanny como Directora y en efectos especiales

Fanny.- sin más que decir los dejo con el primer acto – dijo con una sonrisa y salió del escenario en una lluvia de aplausos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**I- El espectro de Marik**

_**Entonces la voz de Ryou se escucho por el Teatro mientras las luces se apagaban y tan solo el escenario estaba iluminado**_

Empecemos por decir que Marik había muerto. De ello no cabía la menor duda. Firmaron la partida de su enterramiento el clérigo, el sacristán, el comisario de entierros y el presidente del duelo. También la firmó Seto Kaiba. Y el nombre de Kaiba era prestigioso en la Bolsa, cualquiera que fuese el papel en que pusiera su firma. El viejo Marik estaba tan muerto como el clavo de una puerta. ¡Bueno! Esto no quiere decir que yo sepa por experiencia propia lo que hay particularmente muerto en el clavo de una puerta; pero puedo inclinarme a considerar un clavo de féretro como la pieza de ferretería más muerta que hay en el comercio. Mas la sabiduría de nuestros antepasados resplandece en los símiles, y mis manos profanas no deben perturbarla, o desaparecería el país. Me permitiré, pues, repetir enfáticamente que Marik estaba tan muerto como el clavo de una puerta. ¿Sabía Seto que aquél había muerto? Indudablemente. ¿Cómo podía ser de otro modo? Seto y él fueron consocios durante no sé cuántos años. Seto fue su único albacea, su único administrador, su único cesionario, su único legatario universal, su único amigo y el único que vistió luto por él. Pero Seto no estaba tan terriblemente afligido por el triste suceso que dejara de ser un perfecto negociante, y el mismo día del entierro lo solemnizó con un buen negocio.

La mención del entierro de Marik me hace retroceder al punto de partida. Es indudable que Marik había muerto. Esto debe ser perfectamente comprendido; si no, nada admirable se puede ver en la historia que voy a referir. Si no estuviéramos plenamente convencidos de que el padre de Hamlet murió antes de empezar la representación teatral, no habría en su paseo durante la noche, en medio del vendaval. Por las murallas de su ciudad, nada más notable que lo que habría en ver a otro cualquier caballero de mediana edad temerariamente lanzado, después de obscurecer, en un recinto expuesto a los vientos –el cementerio de San Pablo, por ejemplo–, sencillamente para deslumbrar el débil espíritu de su hijo. Seto no borró el nombre del viejo Marik. Permaneció durante muchos años esta inscripción sobre la puerta del almacén: " Kaiba e Ishtar". La casa de comercio se conocía bajo la razón social " Kaiba e Ishtar ". Algunas veces los clientes modernos llamaban a Seto, Kaiba y otras veces Ishtar: pero él atendía por ambos nombres. Todo era lo mismo para él. ¡Oh! Pero Seto era atrozmente tacaño, avaro, cruel, desalmado, miserable, codicioso, incorregible, duro y esquinado como el pedernal, pero del cual ningún eslabón había arrancado nunca una chispa generosa; secreto y retraído y solitario como una ostra. El frío de su interior le helaba las viejas facciones, le amorataba la nariz afilada, le arrugaba las mejillas, le entorpecía la marcha, le enrojecía los ojos, le ponía azules los delgados labios; hablaba astutamente y con voz áspera. Fría escarcha cubría su cabeza y sus cejas y su barba de alambre. Siempre llevaba consigo su temperatura bajo cero; helaba su despacho en los días caniculares y no lo templaba ni un grado en Navidad.

_**El telón se abrió revelando a Seto sentado tras un escritorio, el joven Kaiba estaba vestido con un traje antiguo en color café que se le veía algo extraño pero no por eso recibió menos aplauso de hecho todos aplaudieron**_

El calor y el frío exteriores ejercían poca influencia sobre Seto. Ningún calor podía templarle, ninguna temperatura invernal podía enfriarle. Ningún viento era más áspero que él, ninguna nieve más insistente en sus propósitos, ninguna lluvia más impía. El temporal no sabía cómo atacarle. La más mortificante lluvia, y la nieve, y el granizo, y el agua de nieve, podían jactarse de aventajarle en una sola cosa: en que con frecuencia "bajaban" gallardamente, y Seto, nunca. Jamás le detuvo nadie en la calle para decirle alegremente: "Querido Seto, ¿cómo estáis? ¿Cuándo iréis a verme?" Ningún mendigo le pedía limosna, ningún niño le preguntaba qué hora era, ningún hombre ni mujer le preguntaron en toda su vida por dónde se iba a tal o cual sitio. Aun los perros de los ciegos parecían conocerle, y cuando le veían acercarse arrastraban a sus amos hacia los portales o hacia las callejuelas, y entonces meneaban la cola como diciendo: "Es mejor ser ciego que tener mal ojo". ¡Pero qué le importaba a Seto! Era lo que deseaba: seguir su camino a lo largo de los concurridos senderos de la vida, avisando a toda humana simpatía para conservar la distancia. Una vez, en uno de los mejores días del año, la víspera de Navidad, el viejo Seto se hallaba trabajando en su despacho. Hacía un tiempo frío, crudísimo y nebuloso, y podía oír a la gente que pasaba jadeando arriba y abajo, golpeándose el pecho con las manos y pateando sobre las piedras del pavimento para entrar en calor. Los relojes públicos acababan de dar las tres: pero la oscuridad era casi completa –había sido oscuro todo el día–, y por las ventanas de las casas vecinas se veían brillar las luces como manchas rubias en el aire moreno de la tarde. La bruma se filtraba a través de todas las hendeduras y de los ojos de las cerraduras, y era tan densa por fuera que, aunque la calleja era de las más estrechas, las casas de enfrente se veían como meros fantasmas.

Al ver cómo descendía la nube sombría, oscureciéndolo todo, se habría pensado que la Naturaleza habitaba cerca y que estaba haciendo destilaciones en gran escala. Seto tenía abierta la puerta del despacho para poder vigilar a su dependiente, que en una celda lóbrega y apartada, una especie de cisterna, estaba copiando cartas. Seto tenía poquísima lumbre, pero la del dependiente era mucho más escasa: parecía una sola ascua; más no podía aumentarla, porque Seto guardaba la caja del carbón en su cuarto, y si el dependiente hubiera aparecido trayendo carbón en la pala, sin duda que su amo habría considerado necesario despedirle. Así, el dependiente se embozó en la blanca bufanda y trató de calentarse en la llama de la bujía: pero, como no era hombre de gran imaginación: fracasó en el intento.

– ¡Felices Pascuas, tío! ¡Dios os guarde! –gritó una voz alegre.

**_En ese momento Tristan hizo acto de aparición en una ovación de aplausos aunque no tantos como los que recibió Seto pero algo aunque… Tristan estaba tan nervioso que tropezó con su propio pie y cayo al suelo pero de inmediato se levanto ante las risas del público, Ryou siguió leyendo_**

Era la voz del sobrino de Seto, que cayó sobre él con tal precipitación, que fue el primer aviso que tuvo de su aproximación.

– ¡Bah! –dijo Seto –. ¡Patrañas!

Este sobrino de Seto se hallaba tan arrebatado a causa de la carrera a través de la bruma y de la helada, que estaba todo encendido: tenía la cara como una cereza, sus ojos chispeaban y humeaba su aliento.

– Pero tío: ¿una patraña la Navidad? –dijo Tristan, el sobrino de Seto –. Seguramente no habéis querido decir eso.

– Sí –contestó Seto –. ¡Felices Pascuas! ¿Qué derecho tienes tú para estar alegre? ¿Qué razón tienes tú para estar alegre? Eres bastante pobre.

– ¡Vamos! –replicó Tristan alegremente–. ¿Y qué derecho tenéis vos para estar triste? ¿Qué razón tenéis para estar cabizbajo? Sois bastante rico.

No disponiendo Seto de mejor respuesta en aquel momento, dijo de nuevo: "¡Bah!" Y a continuación: "¡Patrañas!"

– No estéis enfadado, tío –dijo Tristan.

– ¿Cómo no voy a estarlo –replicó el tío– viviendo en un mundo de locos como éste? ¡Felices Pascuas! ¡Buenas Pascuas te dé Dios! ¿Qué es la Pascua de Navidad sino la época en que hay que pagar cuentas no teniendo dinero; en que te ves un año más viejo y ni una hora más rico: la época en que, hecho el balance de los libros, ves que los artículos mencionados en ellos no te han dejado la menor ganancia después de una docena de meses desaparecidos? Si estuviera en mi mano –dijo Seto con indignación–, a todos los idiotas que van con el _¡Felices Pascuas!_ en los labios los cocería en su propia sustancia y los enterraría con una vara de acebo atravesándoles el corazón. ¡Eso es!

– ¡Tío! –suplicó Tristan.

– ¡Sobrino! –repuso el tío secamente–. Celebra la Navidad a tu modo y déjame a mí celebrarla al mío.

– ¡Celebrar la Navidad! –repitió el sobrino de Seto –. Pero vos no la celebráis.

– Déjame que no la celebre –dijo Seto – ¡Mucho bien puede hacerte a ti! ¡Mucho bien te ha hecho siempre!

– Hay muchas cosas que podían haberme hecho muy bien y que no he aprovechado, me atrevo a decir –replicó Tristan–, entre ellas la Navidad. Mas estoy seguro de que siempre, al llegar esta época, he pensado en la Navidad, aparte la veneración debida a su nombre sagrado y a su origen, como en una agradable época de cariño, de perdón y de caridad; el único día, en el largo almanaque del año, en que hombres y mujeres parecen estar de acuerdo para abrir sus corazones libremente y para considerar a sus inferiores como verdaderos compañeros de viaje en el camino de la tumba y no otra raza de criaturas con destino diferente.

– Así, pues, tío, aunque tal fiesta nunca ha puesto una moneda de oro o de plata en mi bolsillo, creo que me ha hecho bien y que me hará bien, y digo: ¡Bendita sea!

**_El escenario para sorpresa de todos giro un poco y en su campo visual entro Joey vestido con ropas algo desgastadas, el público aplaudió con entusiasmo _**

El dependiente, en su mazmorra, aplaudió involuntariamente: pero, notando en el acto que había cometido una inconveniencia, quiso remover el fuego y apagó el último débil residuo para siempre.

– Que oiga yo otra de esas manifestaciones –dijo Seto – y os haré celebrar la Navidad echándoos a la calle. Eres de verdad un elocuente orador –añadió, volviéndose hacía su sobrino–. Me admira que no estés en el Parlamento.

– No os enfadéis, tío. ¡Vamos, venid a comer con nosotros mañana!

Seto dijo que le agradaría verle... Sí, lo dijo. Pero completó la idea, y dijo que antes le agradaría verle... en el infierno.

– Pero, ¿por qué? – gritó el sobrino–. ¿Por qué?

– ¿Por qué te casaste? –dijo Seto –.

– Porque me enamoré.

– ¡Porque te enamoraste! – Gruñó Seto, como si aquello fuese la sola cosa del mundo más ridícula que una alegre Navidad–. ¡Buenas tardes!

– Pero, tío, si nunca fuisteis a verme antes, ¿por qué hacer de esto una razón para no ir ahora?

– Buenas tardes –dijo Seto.

– No necesito nada vuestro: no os pido nada; ¿por qué no podemos ser amigos?

– Buenas tardes –dijo Seto

– Lamento de todo corazón encontraros tan resuelto. Nunca ha habido el más pequeño disgusto entre nosotros. Pero he insistido en la celebración de la Navidad y llevaré mi buen humor de Navidad hasta lo último. Así, ¡Felices Pascuas, tío!

– Buenas tardes –dijo Seto –.

– ¡Y feliz Año Nuevo!

– Buenas tardes –dijo Seto.

Su sobrino salió de la habitación, no obstante, sin pronunciar una palabra de disgusto. Se detuvo en la puerta exterior para desearle felices Pascuas al dependiente, que, aunque tenía frío, era más ardiente que Seto, pues le correspondió cordialmente.

– Este es otro que tal – murmuró Seto que le oyó–; un dependiente con quince chelines a la semana, con mujer y con hijos, hablando de la alegre Navidad. Es para llevarle a una casa de locos.

Aquel maniático, al despedir al sobrino de Seto, introdujo a otros dos visitantes.

_**Kevin y Vincent hicieron acto de aparición vestidos con ropas parecidas a la de Seto pero también con bufandas, gorros y bastones**_

Eran dos caballeros corpulentos, simpáticos, y estaban en pie, descubiertos, en el despacho de Seto. Tenían en la mano libros y papeles y se inclinaron ante él.

– Kaiba e Ishtar, supongo –dijo uno de los caballeros Kevin, consultando una lista–: ¿Tengo el honor de hablar al señor Kaiba o al señor Ishtar?

– El señor Ishtar murió hace siete años –respondió Seto –. Esta misma noche hace siete años que murió.

– No dudamos que su liberalidad estará representada en su socio superviviente – dijo Vincent, presentando sus cartas credenciales.

Era verdad, pues ambos habían sido tal para cual. Al oír la horrible palabra "liberalidad", Seto frunció el ceño, meneó la cabeza y devolvió al visitante las cartas credenciales.

– En esta alegre época del año, señor Seto – dijo Kevin, tomando una pluma –, es más necesario que nunca que hagamos algo en favor de tos pobres y de los desamparados, que en estos días sufren de modo atroz. Muchos miles de ellos carecen de lo indispensable; cientos de miles necesitan alivio, señor.

– ¿No hay cárceles? –preguntó Seto.

– Muchísimas cárceles – dijo Kevin, dejando la pluma.

– ¿Y los correccionales? –interrogó Seto –. ¿Funcionan todavía?

– Funcionan, sí, todavía –contestó Vincent–. Quisiera poder decir que no funcionan.

– ¿La rueda de molino y la Ley de Pobreza están, pues, en todo su vigor? – dijo Seto

– Ambos funcionan continuamente, señor.

– ¡Oh!, tenía miedo, por lo que decíais al principio, de que hubiera ocurrido algo que interrumpiese sus útiles servicios – dijo Seto –. Me alegra mucho saberlo.

– Persuadido de que tales instituciones apenas pueden proporcionar cristiana alegría a la mente o bienestar al cuerpo de la multitud – continuó Vincent –, algunos de nosotros nos hemos propuesto reunir fondos para comprar a los pobres algunos alimentos y bebidas y un poco de calefacción. Hemos escogido esta época porque es, sobre todas, aquella en que la Necesidad se siente con más intensidad y la Abundancia se regocija. ¿Con cuánto queréis contribuir?

– ¡Con nada! – replicó Seto.

– ¿Queréis guardar el anónimo?

– Quiero que me dejéis en paz – dijo Seto –. Puesto que me preguntáis lo que quiero, señores, ésa es mi respuesta. Yo no celebro la Navidad, y no puedo contribuir a que se diviertan los vagos; ayudo a sostener los establecimientos de que os he hablado... y que cuestan bastante; y quienes estén mal en ellos, que se vayan a otra parte.

– Muchos no pueden, y otros muchos preferirán morir.

– Si prefieren morir – dijo Seto –, es lo mejor que pueden hacer y así disminuirá el exceso de población. Además, y ustedes perdonen, no entiendo de eso.

– Pues... debierais entender – hizo observar Kevin.

– No es de mi incumbencia – replicó Seto –. Un hombre tiene bastante con preocuparse de sus asuntos y no debe mezclarse en los ajenos. Los míos me absorben por completo. ¡Buenas tardes, señores!

Comprendiendo claramente que sería inútil insistir, los dos caballeros se marcharon. Seto reanudó su tarea con mayor estimación de sí mismo y más animado de lo que tenía por costumbre. Entretanto, la bruma y la oscuridad haciéndose tan densas, que las gentes marchaban alumbrándose con antorchas, ofreciéndose a marchar delante de los caballos de los coches para mostrarles el camino. La antigua torre de una iglesia, cuya vieja y estridente campana parecía estar siempre atisbando a Seto por una ventana gótica del muro, se hizo invisible, y daba las horas envuelta en las nubes, resonando después con trémulas vibraciones, como si le castañeteasen los dientes a aquella elevadísima cabeza. El frío se hizo intenso. En la calle Mayor, en la esquina de la calleja, algunos obreros hallándose reparando los mecheros de gas y habían encendido una gran hoguera, a la cual rodeaba un grupo de mendigos y chicuelos, calentándose las manos y guiñando los ojos con delicia ante las llamas. Taponados los sumideros, el agua sobrante se congelaba con rapidez y se convertía en hielo. El resplandor de las tiendas, donde las ramas de acebo cargadas de frutas brillaban con la luz de las ventanas, ponía tonos dorados en las caras de los transeúntes. Las pollerías y los comercios de comestibles estaban deslumbrantes: era un glorioso espectáculo, ante et cual era casi increíble que los prosaicos principios de ajuste y venta tuvieran algo que hacer. El alcalde de la ciudad, en la fortaleza de la poderosa _Mansion-House,_ daba órdenes a sus cincuenta cocineros y reposteros para celebrar la Navidad de una manera digna de la casa de un alcalde, y hasta el sastrecillo, que había sido multado con cinco chelines el lunes anterior por estar borracho y sentirse escandaloso en las calles, preparaba en su guardilla la confección del _pudding_ del día siguiente, mientras su flaca esposa iba con el nene a comprar la carne indispensable.

Más niebla aún y más frío. Frío agudo, penetrante, mordiente. Sí el buen San Dunstan hubiera sólo rasguñado la nariz del espíritu maligno con un tiempo como aquél, en vez de usar sus armas habituales, en verdad que el diablo habría rugido. El propietario de una naricilla juvenil, roída y mordisqueada por el hambriento frío, como los huesos roídos por los perros, se detuvo ante la puerta de Seto para obsequiarle por el ojo de la cerradura con una canción de Navidad; pero no había hecho más que empezar:

_**Kevin volvió a salir solo que estaba disfrazado como un anciano cantor**_

"Bendígaos Dios, alegre caballero; que nada pueda nunca disgustaros..."

Cuando Seto cogió la regla con tal decisión, que el cantor corrió lleno de miedo, abandonando el ojo de la cerradura a la bruma y a la penetrante helada. Por fin llegó la hora de cerrar el despacho. De mala gana se alzó Seto de su asiento y tácitamente aprobó la actitud del dependiente en su cuchitril, quien inmediatamente apagó su luz y se puso el sombrero.

– Supongo que necesitaréis todo el día de mañana –dijo Seto

– Si no hay inconveniente, señor – dijo Joey

– Pues sí hay inconveniente –dijo Seto –, y no es justo. Si por ello os descontara media corona, pensaríais que os perjudicaba. ¿Pero estoy obligado a pagarla?

El dependiente sonrió lánguidamente.

– Sin embargo –dijo Seto–, no pensáis que me perjudico pagando el sueldo de un día por no trabajar.

El dependiente hizo notar que eso ocurría una sola vez al año.

– ¡Una pobre excusa para morder en el bolsillo de uno todos los días veinticinco de diciembre! – dijo Seto, abrochándose el gabán hasta la barba –. Pero supongo que es que necesitáis todo el día. Venid lo más temprano posible pasado mañana.

El dependiente prometió hacerlo, y Seto salió gruñendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Yami.- le sale natural – dijo en un murmullo**_

_**Yugi.- ya lo creo que si **_

**_Fanny.- cállense y déjenme escuchar _**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cerró el despacho en un instante, y el dependiente, con los largos extremos de su bufanda blanca colgando hasta más abajo de la cintura (pues no presumía de abrigo), bajó veinte veces un resbaladero en Cornhill, al final de una calleja llena de muchachos, para celebrar la Nochebuena, y luego salió corriendo hacia su casa de Camden-Town, para jugar a la gallina ciega. Seto cenó melancólicamente en su melancólica taberna habitual; y después de leer todos los periódicos, se entretuvo el resto de la noche con los libros comerciales, y se fue a acostar. Ocupaba las habitaciones que habían pertenecido anteriormente a su difunto socio. Eran una serie de cuartos lóbregos en un sombrío edificio al final de una calleja, y en el cual había tan poco movimiento, que no se podía menos de imaginar que había llegado allí corriendo, cuando era una casa de pocos años, mientras jugaba al escondite con las otras casas, y había olvidado el camino para salir. Era ésta entonces bastante vieja y bastante lúgubre; sólo Seto vivía en ella, pues los otros cuartos estaban alquilados para oficinas. La calleja era tan oscura, que el mismo Seto, que la conocía piedra por piedra, se veía obligado a cruzarla a tientas. La niebla y la helada se agolpaban de tal modo ante la negra entrada de la casa, que parecía como si el Genio del Invierno se hallase en triste meditación sentado en el umbral. Hay que advertir que no había absolutamente nada de particular en el llamador de la puerta, salvo que era de gran tamaño: hay que hacer notar también que Seto lo había visto, de día y de noche, durante toda su residencia en aquel lugar, y también que Seto poseía tan poca cantidad de lo que se llama fantasía como otro cualquier hombre de la ciudad de Londres, aun incluyendo –la frase es algo atrevida– las Corporaciones, los miembros del Concejo municipal y los de los Gremios. Téngase también en cuenta que Seto no había dedicado un solo pensamiento a Marik desde que aquella tarde hizo mención de los siete años transcurridas desde su muerte.

**La escenografía cambio ahora era la fachada de una hermosa pero antigua mansión mientras los alrededores había nieve holográfica cortesía de Mokuba**

Y ahora, que me explique alguien, si puede, cómo sucedió que Seto, al meter la llave en la cerradura, vio en el llamador –sin mediar ninguna mágica influencia–, no un llamador, sino la cara de Marik. La cara de Marik. No era una sombra impenetrable, como los demás objetos de la calleja, pues la rodeaba un medroso fulgor, semejante al que presentaría una langosta en mal estado puesta en un sótano oscuro. No aparecía colérico ni feroz, sino que miraba a Seto como Marik acostumbraba: con espectrales anteojos levantados hacía la frente espectral. Agitándose curiosamente sus cabellos, como ante un soplo de aire ardoroso, y sus ojos, aunque hallándose abiertos por completo, estaban absolutamente inmóviles. Todo eso, y su palidez, le hacían horrible: pero este horror parecía ajeno a la cara, fuera de su dominio, más bien que una parte de su propia expresión. Cuando Seto se puso a considerar atentamente aquel fenómeno, ya el llamador era otra vez un llamador. Decir que no se sintió inquieto o que su sangre no experimentó una terrible sensación, desconocida desde la infancia, sería mentir. Pero llevó la mano a la llave que había abandonado, la hizo girar resueltamente, penetró y encendió una bujía. Se detuvo con vacilación momentánea, antes de cerrar la puerta, y miró detrás de ella con desconfianza, aguardando casi aterrorizarse a la vista del cabello de Marik pegado en la parte exterior: pero no había nada sobre la puerta, excepto los tornillos y tuercas que sujetaban el llamador, por lo cual exclamó: "¡Bah, Bah!", y cerró de golpe. Resonó el portazo en toda la casa como un trueno.

Encima todas las habitaciones, y debajo todas las cubas en el sótano del vinatero, parecieron poseer estrépito de ecos independientes de la puerta de Seto, que no era hombre a quien espantasen los ecos. Sujetó la puerta, cruzó el zaguán y empezó a subir la escalera lentamente, sin embargo, alumbrando un lado y otro conforme subía. Podéis hablar vagamente de las viejas escaleras de antaño, por las cuales hubiera podido subir fácilmente un coche de seis caballos o el cortejo de una sesión parlamentaria. Pero yo os digo que la escalera de Seto era cosa muy diferente: habría de subir por ella un coche fúnebre, y lo haría con toda facilidad. Había allí suficiente amplitud para ello y aun sobraba espacio; tal es, quizás, la razón por la cual pensó Seto ver una comitiva fúnebre en movimiento delante de él en la oscuridad. Medía docena de faroles de gas de las calles no habrían iluminado bastante bien el vestíbulo; supondréis, pues, que estaba un tanto oscuro con la manera de alumbrar de Seto, que siguió subiendo sin preocuparse por ello. La oscuridad es barata y por eso agradable a Seto. Pero antes de cerrar la pesada puerta, registró las habitaciones para ver si todo estaba en orden; precisamente deseaba hacerlo, porque persistía en él el recuerdo de aquella cara. La salita, el dormitorio, el cuarto de trastos, todo estaba normal. Nadie debajo de la mesa, nadie debajo del sofá; un poco de lumbre en la rejilla; la cuchara y la jofaina, listas; y la cacerolita, con un cocimiento (Seto tenía un resfriado de cabeza) junto al hogar. Nadie debajo de la cama; nadie en el gabinete; nadie dentro de la bata, que colgaba de la pared en actitud sospechosa. El cuarto de los trastos, como siempre.

El viejo guardafuegos, los zapatos viejos, dos cestas para pescado, el lavabo de tres patas y un atizador. Enteramente satisfecho, cerró la puerta y echó la llave, dándole dos vueltas, lo cual no era su costumbre. Asegurado así, contra toda sorpresa, se quitó la corbata, se puso la bata, las zapatillas y el gorro de dormir, y se sentó delante del fuego para tomar su cocimiento. Era en verdad un fuego insignificante: nada para noche tan cruda. Se vio obligado a arrimarse a él todo lo posible, cubriéndolo, para poder extraer la más pequeña sensación de calor de tal puñado de combustible. El hogar era viejo, construido por algún comerciante holandés mucho tiempo antes, y pavimentado con extraños ladrillos holandeses, que representaban escenas de las Escrituras. Había Caínes y Abeles, hijas de Faraón, reinas de Saba, mensajeros angélicos descendiendo a través del aire sobre nubes que parecían de plumón, Abrahanes, Baltasares, apóstoles navegando en mantequilleras, cientos de figuras para atraer la atención; no obstante, aquella cara de Marik, muerto siete años antes; llegaba como la vara del antiguo Profeta y hacía desaparecer todo. Si cada uno de los pulidos ladrillos hubiera estado en blanco, con virtud para presentar sobre su superficie alguna figura proveniente de los fragmentados pensamientos de Seto, habría aparecido una copia de la cabeza del viejo Marik sobre todos ellos.

– ¡Patrañas! – dijo Seto, y empezó a pasear por la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Jaden.- bueno hay que admitirlo el joven Kaiba es buen actor – le murmuro a su amiga sentada a su lado**_

_**Alexis.- es verdad yo no me hubiera aprendido tantas líneas – le contesto**_

_**Bastión.- Shhh dejen oír – les cayó su amigo – **_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de algunos paseos, volvió a sentarse. Al recostarse en la silla, su mirada fue a tropezar con una campanilla, una campanilla que no se utilizaba colgada en la habitación y que comunicaba, para algún servicio olvidado, con un cuarto del piso más alto del edificio. Con gran admiración, y con extraño e inexplicable temor, vio que la campanilla empezaba a oscilar. Oscilaba tan suavemente al principio, que apenas producía sonido; pero pronto sonó estrepitosamente y lo mismo hicieron todas las campanillas de la casa. Ello podría durar medio minuto, un minuto, mas a Seto le pareció una hora. Las campanillas dejaron de sonar como habían empezado: todas a la vez. A aquel estrépito siguió un ruido rechinante, que venía de la parte más profunda, como si alguien arrastrase una pesada cadena sobre los toneles del sótano del vinatero. Entonces recordó Seto haber oído que los espectros que se aparecían en las casas se presentaban arrastrando cadenas. La puerta del sótano se abrió con estrépito y luego se oyó el ruido con mucha mayor claridad en el piso de abajo: después el viejo oyó que el ruido subía por la escalera: después, que se dirigía derechamente hacia su puerta.

– ¡Patrañas, nada más! –dijo Seto –. No quiero pensar en ello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fanny.- Marik es tu turno – le dijo al egipcio**

**Marik.- pero todavía no estoy maquillado – dijo alarmado**

**Eli.- no hay problema en un segundo estas – dijo mientras tomaba una cubeta a su lado y su contenido se lo lanzo a Marik llenándolo de un polvo blanco**

**Marik.- ¿ACASO ESTAS LOCA? – grito tosiendo lleno de harina**

**Tea.- bueno ya estas maquillado así que a escena – dijo mientras lo empujaba hacia el escenario sin que este pudiera evitarlo**

**Ishizu.- no crees que fuiste muy drástica – le pregunto a la castaña**

**Eli.- Nah a demás tan solo fue harina – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sin embargo, cambió de color cuando, sin detenerse, el Espectro pasó a través de la pesada puerta y entró en la habitación ante sus ojos. Cuando entró, la moribunda llama dio un salto, como si gritara: "¡Le conozco! ¡Es el espectro de Marik!", y volvió a caer. La misma cara, exactamente la misma. Marik, con sus cabellos erizados, su chaleco habitual, sus estrechos calzones y sus botas, y con su casaca ribeteada. La cadena que arrastraba la llevaba alrededor de la cintura; era larga y estaba sujeta a él como una cola, y se componía (pues Seto la observó muy de cerca) de cajas de caudales, llaves, candados, libros comerciales, documentos y fuertes bolsillos de acero. Su cuerpo era transparente, de modo que Seto, observándole y mirando a través de su chaleco, pudo ver los dos botones de la parte posterior de la casaca. Seto había oído decir muchas veces que Marik no tenía entrañas; pero nunca lo había creído hasta entonces. No, ni aun entonces lo creía. Aunque miraba al Fantasma de parte a parte y le veía en píe delante de él: aunque sentía la escalofriante influencia de sus ojos fríos como la muerte, y comprobaba aún el tejido del pañuelo que le rodeaba la cabeza y la barba, y el cual no había observado antes, se sentía aún incrédulo y luchaba contra sus sentidos.

– ¡Cómo! – dijo Seto, cáustico y frío como siempre –. ¿Qué queréis de mí?

– ¡Mucho! – contestó la voz de Marik, pues tal era, sin duda.

– ¿Quién sois?

– Preguntadme quién fui.

– ¿Quién fuisteis pues? – dijo Seto, alzando la voz.

– En vida fui vuestro socio, Marik Ishtar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Joey.- eso se oyó raro – murmuro**_

_**Ani.- ya lo creo que si**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– ¿Podéis... podéis sentaros? – preguntó Seto, mirándole perplejo.

– Puedo.

– Sentaos, pues.

Seto hizo esa pregunta porque no sabía sí un espectro tan transparente se hallaría en condiciones de tomar una silla, y pensó que, en el caso de que le fuera imposible, habría necesidad de una explicación embarazosa. Pero el Espectro tomó asiento enfrente del hogar, como si estuviera habituado a ello.

– ¿No creéis en mí? – preguntó el Espectro.

– No – contestó Seto

– ¿Qué evidencia deseáis de mi existencia real, además de la de vuestros sentidos?

– No lo sé.

– ¿Por qué dudáis de vuestros sentidos?

– Porque lo más insignificante –dijo Seto –, les hace impresión. El más ligero trastorno del estómago les hace fingir. Tal vez sois un trozo de carne que no he digerido, un poco de mostaza, una miga de queso, un pedazo de patata poco cocida. Hay más de guiso que de tumba en vos, quienquiera que seáis.

Seto no tenía mucha costumbre de hacer chistes, y, según entonces se sentía el corazón, sus bromas tenían que ser chocarreras. Lo cierto es que procuraba mostrar agudeza como medio de distraer su propia atención y ahuyentar su terror, pues la voz del Espectro le trastornaba hasta la médula de los huesos. Permanecer sentado, con la vista clavada en aquellos ojos vidriosos, en silencio, durante unos instantes, sería estar, según pensaba Seto, con el mismo Demonio. Había algo muy espantoso, además, en la atmósfera infernal, propia de él, que rodeaba al Espectro. Seto no pudo sentirla por sí mismo, pero no por eso era menos real, pues, aunque el Espectro se hallaba en completa inmovilidad, sus cabellos, los ribetes de su casaca, se agitaban todavía impulsados por el ardiente vapor de un horno.

– ¿Veis este mondadientes? –dijo Seto, volviendo apresuradamente a la carga, por la razón que acabamos de exponer, y deseando, aunque sólo fuera durante un segundo, apartar de él la pétrea mirada del aparecido.

– Lo veo –replicó el Espectro.

– ¡Si no lo miráis! –dijo Seto

– Pero lo veo, sin embargo – replicó el Espectro.

– ¡Bien! – repuso Seto –. No haría yo más que tragármelo, y durante toda mi vida me vería perseguido por una legión de duendes creados por mi fantasía. ¡Patrañas, digo yo; patrañas!

Entonces el Espíritu lanzó un grito espantoso y sacudió su cadena con un ruido tan terrible, que Seto tuvo que apoyarse en la silla para no caer desmayado. Pero mayor fue su espanto cuando el Fantasma, quitándose la venda que le ceñía la frente, como si notara demasiado calor bajo techado, dejó caer su mandíbula inferior sobre el pecho. Seto cayó de rodillas y se llevó las manos a la cara.

– ¡Perdón! –exclamó –. Terrible aparición, ¿por qué me atormentáis?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Yami.- Ok ahora eso se pasa de bizarro – dijo sorprendido**

**Duke.- eso o Seto es muy buen actor – dijo sorprendido como los demás**

**Ron.- ¿Cómo lograron hacer ese efecto y sin magia? – pregunto con curiosidad y sorpresa**

**Hermione.- seguramente con tecnología y hologramas – murmuro en voz baja**

**Draco.- ustedes dos cállense y dejen oír – gruño el rubio Slytherine con molestia**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– Hombre apegado al mundo – replicó Marik –, ¿creéis en mí, o no?

– Creo – contestó Seto –. Tengo que creer. Pero, ¿por qué los espíritus vuelven a la tierra y por qué se dirigen a mí?

– A todos los hombres se les exige – replicó Marik – que su espíritu se aparezca entre sus conocidos y que viajen de un lado a otro; y si un espíritu no hace tales excursiones en su vida terrenal, es condenado a hacerlas después de la muerte. Es su destino vagar por el mundo – ¿Oh, miserable de mí? – y no poder participar de lo que ve, aunque de ello participan los demás y es la felicidad de ellos.

El Espectro lanzó otro grito y sacudió la cadena, retorciéndose las manos espectrales.

– Estáis encadenado –dijo Seto temblando–. Decidme por qué.

– Llevo la cadena que forjé en vida – replicó Marik–. La hice eslabón a eslabón, metro a metro; la ciño a mi cuerpo por mi libre voluntad y por mi libre voluntad la usaré. ¿Os parece rara?

Seto temblaba cada vez más.

– ¿O queréis saber –prosiguió Marik – el peso y la longitud de la cadena que soportáis? Era tan larga y tan pesada como ésta hace siete Nochebuenas. Desde entonces la habéis aumentado y es una cadena tremenda.

Seto miró al suelo alrededor del Espectro creyendo encontrarle rodeado por unas cincuenta o sesenta brazas de férreo cable; pero nada pudo ver.

– ¿Marik –le dijo suplicante–, viejo Marik Ishtar? ¡Habladme más! ¡Habladme para mi consuelo, Marik!

– No tengo ninguno que dar – replicó Marik –. Eso viene de otras regiones, Seto, y por medio de otros ministros a otra clase de hombres que vos. No puedo deciros todo lo que deseo. Un poquito más de tiempo se me permite solamente. No puedo reposar, no puedo detenerme, no puedo permanecer en ninguna parte. Mi espíritu nunca fue más allá de nuestro despacho..., ¡ay de mí!... En mí vida terrenal nunca mi espíritu vagó más allá de los estrechos límites de nuestra ventanilla para el cambio; ¡y qué fatigosas jornadas me quedan aún!

Seto tenía por costumbre: cuando se ponía pensativo, meterse las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Considerando lo que el Espectro había dicho, lo hizo así, pero sin levantar los ojos y sin alzarse del suelo.

– Debéis haber sido muy calmoso en ese asunto. Marik – hizo observar Seto, en actitud comercial, aunque con humildad y deferencia.

– ¡Calmoso! – repitió Marik.

– Siete años muerto – murmuró Seto –. ¿Y viajando todo ese tiempo?

–Todo – dijo Marik –, sin reposo, sin paz. ¡Incesante tortura del remordimiento!

– ¿Viajáis velozmente?

– En las alas del viento.

– Ya habréis recorrido un gran número de regiones en siete años – dijo Seto.

Al oír esto, el Espectro lanzó otro grito, haciendo rechinar la cadena de modo espantoso en el sepulcral silencio de la noche.

– ¡Oh, cautivo, atado y doblemente aherrojado! – gritó el Fantasma –. ¡No saber que han de pasar a la eternidad siglos de incesante labor hecha por criaturas inmortales en la tierra, antes de que el bien de que es susceptible esté desarrollado por completo! ¡No saber que todo espíritu cristiano que obra rectamente en su reducida esfera, sea cual fuere, encontrará su vida mortal demasiado corta para compensar las buenas ocasiones perdidas! ¡No saber que ningún arrepentimiento puede evitar lo pasado! ¡Sin embargo, eso hice yo! ¡Oh, eso hice yo!

– Pero vos siempre fuisteis un buen hombre de negocios, Marik – tartamudeó Seto, que empezaba a aplicarse esto a sí mismo.

– ¡Negocios! – Gritó el Espectro, retorciéndose las manos de nuevo y asustando al publico sea dicho de paso con su inesperado grito –. El género humano era mi negocio. El bienestar general era mi negocio: la caridad, la misericordia, la paciencia y la benevolencia: todo eso era mi negocio. ¡Mis tratos comerciales no eran sino una gota de agua en el océano de mis negocios!

Sostuvo la cadena a lo largo del brazo, como si fuera la causa de toda su infructuosa pesadumbre, y la volvió a arrojar pesadamente al suelo.

– En esta época del año – dijo Marik – sufro lo indecible. ¿Por qué atravesé tantas multitudes con los ojos cerrados, sin elevarlos nunca hacia la bendita estrella que guió a los Magos a la morada del pobre? ¿No había pobres a los cuales me guiara su luz?

Seto estaba espantado de oír al Espectro hablar tan continuadamente y empezó a temblar más de lo que quisiera.

– Oídme – gritó Marik –. Mi tiempo va a acabarse.

– Bueno – dijo Seto –. Pero no me mortifiquéis. ¡No hagáis floreos, Marik, os lo suplico!

– Lo que no me explico es que haya podido aparecer ante vos como una sombra que podéis ver, cuando he permanecido invisible a vuestro lado durante días y días.

No era una idea agradable. Seto se estremeció y se enjugó el sudor de la frente.

– Eso no es lo que menos me aflige – continuó Marik –. He venido esta noche a advertiros que aun podéis tener esperanza de escapar a mi influencia fatal: una esperanza que yo os proporcionaré.

– Siempre fuisteis un buen amigo mío – dijo Seto –. Gracias.

– Se os aparecerán – continuó Marik – tres Espíritus.

El rostro de Seto se alargó casi tanto como lo había hecho el del Espectro.

– ¿Es ésa la esperanza de que hablabais, Marik? –preguntó con voz temblorosa.

– Esa.

– Yo...; yo preferiría no verlos – dijo Seto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Mokuba.- mi hermano es buen actor – dijo orgulloso**

**Nadie le dijo nada pero debían admitirlo es un actor nato**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– Sin su vista – replicó Marik – no podéis evitar la senda que yo sigo. Esperad al primero mañana, cuando la campana anuncie la una.

– ¿No podría recibir a todos de una vez, para terminar antes? – insinuó Seto.

– Esperad al segundo la noche siguiente a la misma hora. Al tercero, a la otra noche, cuando cese de vibrar la última campanada de las doce. Pensad que no me volveréis a ver y cuidad, por vuestro bien, de recordar lo que ha pasado entre nosotros.

Dichas tales palabras, el Espectro tomó su pañuelo de encima de la mesa y se lo ciñó alrededor de la cabeza, como antes. Seto lo conoció en el agudo sonido que hicieron los dientes al juntarse las mandíbulas por medio de aquel vendaje. Se aventuró a levantar los ojos y encontró a su visitante sobrenatural mirándole de frente, en actitud erguida, con su cadena alrededor del brazo. La aparición fue apartándose de Seto hacia atrás, y a cada paso que daba, se abría la ventana un poco, de modo que cuando el Espectro llegó a ella estaba de par en par. Hizo señas a Seto para que se acercara, y éste obedeció. Cuando estuvieron a dos pasos uno de otro, el espectro de Marik levantó una mano, advirtiendo a Seto que no se acercara más. Seto se detuvo.

No tanto por obediencia como por sorpresa y temor, pues, al levantar la mano el Espectro, advirtió ruidos confusos en el aire, incoherentes gemidos de desesperación, lamentos indeciblemente pesarosos y gritos de arrepentimiento. El Espectro, después de escuchar un momento, se unió al canto fúnebre y salió flotando en la helada y oscura noche. Seto se dirigió a la ventana, pues se moría de curiosidad. Miró afuera. El aire estaba lleno de fantasmas, que vagaban de aquí para allá en continuo movimiento y gemían sin detenerse.

**En esta parte y ayudado con arneses camuflados gran parte del elenco estaba en escena disfrazados como fantasmas… aunque Marik tan solo estuvo cerca de un minuto y medio colgado ya que después de ese el arnés se rompió y el pobre egipcio cayo al suelo cubierto por la nieve artificial **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Tyson.- Ugh eso debió de a verle dolido – dijo con una mueca de dolor mientras veía como Fanny, Serenity e Ishizu salían al escenario y lo ayudaban**

**Eriol.- vaya golpazo que se dio – murmuro también con una mueca dolor**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Una vez que sacaron a un inconsciente Marik, Seto siguió con su actuación agradeciendo no ser Ishtar, Ryou siguió leyendo con una gota de sudor resbalando por su cabeza por semejante caída**

Todos llevaban cadenas como la del espectro de Marik: algunos (tal vez gobernantes culpables) estaban encadenados en grupo; ninguno tenía libertad. A muchos los había conocido Seto cuando vivían. Había sido íntimo de un viejo espectro, con chaleco blanco, con una monstruosa caja de hierro sujeta a un tobillo, y que se lamentaba a gritos al verse impotente para socorrer a una infeliz mujer con una criaturita, a la que veía bajo él en el quicio de una puerta. El castigo de todos los fantasmas era, evidentemente, que procuraban con afán aliviar los dolores humanos y habían perdido para siempre la posibilidad de conseguirlo.

Si tales fantasmas se desvanecieron en la niebla, o la niebla los amortajó, no podría decirlo Seto. Pero ellos y sus voces sobrenaturales se perdieron juntos, y la noche volvió a ser como cuando llegó a su casa. Cerró Seto la ventana y examinó la puerta por donde había entrado el Espectro. Estaba cerrada con dos vueltas de llave, como él la cerró con sus propias manos, y los cerrojos sin señal de violencia. Intentó decir "¡Patrañas!", pero se detuvo a la primera sílaba. Y hallándose muy necesitado de reposo, por la emoción que había sufrido, o por las fatigas del día, o por haber entrevisto el Mundo Invisible, o por la abrumadora conversación del Espectro, o por lo avanzado de la hora, se tendió resueltamente en el lecho, sin desnudarse, y al instante se quedó dormido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El telón se cerro y el publico aplaudió aunque algo preocupados por la caída de uno de los actores, Fanny salio al escenario

Fanny.- y este ha sido el final del primer acto que espero y les haya gustado – dijo con una reverencia – antes de empezar el segundo acto tendremos un descanso de 15 minutos afuera hay bebidas y comida por si alguno tiene hambre

Shun.- Hey Fanny ¿tu amigo esta bien? Es que esa caída se vio muy fea – pregunto mirando a su amiga muchos hicieron peguntas semejantes

Fanny.- si esta bien algo mareado pero afortunadamente la nieve artificial amortiguo la caída – dijo con una gota de sudor

Sakura.- menos mal – dijo aliviada

**Espero y les guste este primer capitulo, trato de ponerle un toque de humor a esta historia para que no sea tan aburrida pero decididamente no me salen las parodias de todos modos trato **


	2. Chapter 2

**Cuentos de Navidad**

**Al estilo Yugioh**

De nuevo en el teatro y mientras los invitados se encontraban comiendo y bebiendo en el receso que dieron, Fanny se encontraba sentada frente a su Laptop mirando los review recibidos

Yami.- ¿Qué haces Fanny? – pregunto acercándose junto con Yugi –

Fanny.- viendo los review que han llegado y la verdad es que me sorprende que a alguien le haya interesado la historia

Yugi.- vamos tampoco es tan mala – dijo pasándole a la chica un sándwich –

Ishizu.- cierto si contamos que es tu primer intento de humor no esta tan mal – dijo recién llegando empujando la silla de ruedas donde Marik estaba sentado

Fanny.- ¿Cómo te sientes Marik? – pregunto con curiosidad al chico –

Marik.- PAREZCO MOMIA ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE VENDADO ¿Y ME PREGUNTAS COMO ME SIENTO?- grito furioso el egipcio –

Fanny.- ya pero tienes a tu enfermera particular para atender todos tus caprichosos ¿no? – dijo con sarcasmo mirando de reojo a Serenity quien estaba sonrojada –

Marik.- er… - bueno se quedo mudo ante tal respuesta –

Tea.- oye Fanny los invitados están regresando al teatro – anuncio mientras entraba – Oh Marik veo que ya regresaste del hospital ¿Cómo te sientes?

Marik.- bien si no contamos el hecho de que por culpa de una dizque autora casi muero y que parezco momia barata – gruño molesto

Tea.- pues haz de estar bien para quejarte de ese modo – dijo sonriendo divertida – además tienes a una buena enfermera que te consentirá – agrego con una sonrisa pícara haciendo que Marik se sonrojara porque sabía a que se refería

Serenity.- ¿Qué es tan obvio? – pregunto mirando a todos

T, F, Y, Y, I.- si mucho – contestaron a coro –

Duke.- Hola gente – saludo llegando con el resto del elenco – Hola Marik veo que ya regresaste ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Marik.- al próximo que me pregunte Como me encuentro lo envió al reino de las sombras – gruño molesto

Fanny.- mejor salgo para presentar el segundo acto – dijo negando con la cabeza – pero antes contestare lo review

**Minikirara2.- **Muchas gracias por a verte interesado en mi historia y espero que te pases también por Encuentros Inesperados de Yugioh y Phantom Memory en Beyblade

Seto.- gracias por los regalos – dijo con una sonrisa para sorpresa de todos y molestia de Ishizu

Fanny.- Marik esta bien como pudiste leer pero como ahora esta ocupado con su enfermera particular me pidió que te dijera que gracias por leer

Ryou.- se que es cansado leer tanto pero es mejor que participar en publico es que tengo panico escenico -- de todos modos gracias por tu preocupación nn

Yami.- si no sali antes es porque mi personaje aun no salía pero en este cap tendre protagonismo nn

Seto.- ya pero YO soy el protagonista principal

Fanny.- dejen de pelear ahora mejor vamos a la historia, gracias Minikirara2 espero y sigas este cap también Sayonara

La joven cerró la lap y se dirigió hacia el escenario

Fanny.- Hola damas y caballeros ahora iniciaremos el segundo acto con la actuación especial de varias personas, 1de las cuales proviene del Antiguo Egipto

Atem (Yami) el antiguo faraón como el Espíritu de la navidad pasada

Rafael

Valón

Sigfride Von Shredek

Leon Von Shredek

Salomón Motou

La joven se retiro del escenario y mientras el telón se abría, todos aplaudieron

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**II- El primero de los tres Espíritus**

_**Cuando el telón se abrió Seto apareció acostado en una cama justo a su lado hay una ventana y todo estaba de tal modo que parecía que estaban muy alto, la voz de Ryou se escucho**_

Cuando Seto despertó, había tanta oscuridad que, al mirar desde la cama, apenas podía distinguir la transparente ventana de las opacas paredes del dormitorio. Se hallaba haciendo esfuerzos para atravesar la oscuridad con sus ojos de hurón, cuando el reloj de la iglesia vecina dio cuatro campanadas que significaban otros tantos cuartos. Entonces escuchó para saber la hora. Con gran admiración suya, la pesada campana pasó de seis campanadas a siete, y de siete a ocho y así sucesivamente, hasta doce; y se detuvo. ¡Las doce! Eran más de las dos cuando se acostó. El reloj andaba mal. Algún pedazo de hielo debía haberse introducido en la máquina. ¡Las doce! Tocó el resorte de su reloj de repetición para rectificar aquella hora equivocada. Su rápida pulsación sonó doce veces, y se detuvo.

– ¡Vaya – dijo Seto – no es posible que yo haya dormido un día entero y aun parte de otra noche! A no ser que haya ocurrido algo al sol y que a las doce de la noche sean las doce del día.

Como la idea era alarmante, se arrojó del lecho y a tientas se dirigió a la ventana. Tuvo necesidad de frotar el vidrio con la manga de la bata para quitar la escarcha y conseguir ver algo, aunque pudo ver muy poco. Todo lo que pudo distinguir fue que aun había espesísima niebla, que hacía un frío exagerado y que no se percibía el ruido de la gente yendo y viniendo en continua agitación, como si la noche, ahuyentando al luciente día, se hubiera posesionado del mundo. Esto fue para él gran alivio, porque si todo era noche¿qué valor tenían las palabras: "A tres días vista esta primera de cambio, pagaréis a Mr. Seto Kaiba o a su orden", etc., puesto que no había días que contar? Seto se acostó de nuevo, y pensó, y pensó, y pensó en ello repetidamente, y no pudo sacar nada en limpio. Cuanto más pensaba, se sentía más perplejo: y cuanto más se esforzaba para no pensar, más pensaba.

El Espectro de Marik le molestaba de modo extraordinario. Cuantas veces intentaba convencerse, después de reflexionar, de que todo era un sueño, su imaginación volvía, como un resorte que se deja de oprimir, a su primera posición, y le presentaba el mismo problema que resolver¿era un sueño o no?. Permaneció Seto en este estado hasta que la campana dio tres cuartos; y entonces recordó, estremeciéndose, que el Espectro le había anunciado una visita para cuando la campana diese la una. Determinó estar despierto hasta que pasara la hora: y considerando que le era más difícil dormir que alcanzar el cielo, quizás era ésta la más prudente determinación que podía tomar. Los quince minutos eran tan largos, que más de una vez pensó que se había adormecido sin darse cuenta y por ello no había oído el reloj. Por fin resonó en su atento oído.

¡Tin, tan!

– Y cuarto – dijo Seto, contando.

¡Tin, tan!

– Y media – dijo Seto.

¡Tin, tan!

– Menos cuarto – dijo Seto

¡Tin, tan!

– ¡La hora señalada – dijo Seto, triunfalmente – y sin novedad!

Habló antes de que sonase la campana de las horas, lo cual hizo dando una profunda, pesada, hueca, melancólica. La luz inundó el dormitorio al instante y se descorrieron las cortinas del lecho. Fueron descorridas las cortinas del lecho, os digo, por una mano invisible. No las cortinas que tenía a los pies ni las cortinas que tenía a la espalda, sino las que tenía delante de la cara. Las cortinas del lecho se descorrieron, y Seto, sobresaltándose, medio se incorporó y se halló frente a frente del sobrenatural visitante al que daban paso: tan cerca de él como yo lo estoy de vosotros, y yo me encuentro espiritualmente junto a vuestro codo.

**_Yami salio al escenario en medio del aplauso del público tratando de no tropezar con nada _**

Era una figura extraña..., como un niño; aunque, más que un niño, parecía un anciano, visto a través de un medio sobrenatural, que le daba la apariencia de haberse alejado de la vista y disminuido hasta las proporciones de un niño. Su cabello, parado y como si le hubiera caído un rayo (**_Yami.- oye – dijo ofendido –, Fanny.- Yami en esta parte aun no hablas – le callo aventándole un zapato_)**, era negro rojizo con mechones rubios dispersos: la cara no tenía ni una arruga, y la piel era morena. Los brazos eran muy largos y musculosos, y lo mismo las manos, como si fueran extraordinariamente fuertes. Las piernas y los pies, que eran perfectos, los llevaba desnudos, como los miembros superiores. Vestía una túnica del blanco más puro y le ceñía la cintura una luciente faja de hermoso brillo. Empuñaba una rama fresca de verde acebo y, contrastando singularmente con este emblema del invierno, llevaba el vestido salpicado de flores estivales. Pero lo más extraño de él era que de lo alto de su cabeza brotaba un surtidor de brillante luz clara, que todo lo hacía visible; y para ciertos momentos en que no fuese oportuno hacer uso de él, llevaba un gran apagador en forma de gorro, que entonces tenía bajo el brazo. Y aun esto no le pareció a Seto, al mirarle con creciente curiosidad, su cualidad más extraña, sino que su cinturón brillaba lanzando destellos tan pronto en una parte como en otra, y lo que un instante era luz, se hacía de pronto oscuridad, y así la figura misma fluctuaba en su claridad, siendo ora una cosa con un brazo, ora con una pierna, ora con veinte piernas, ora dos piernas sin cabeza, ora una cabeza sin cuerpo, y de las partes que se desvanecían, ningún perfil podía distinguirse en medio de la densa oscuridad en que se fundían, y después de tal maravilla, volvía a ser él mismo, con toda la claridad anterior.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Ani.- a poco no se ve atractivo – dijo mirando sonrojada y maravillada a Atem – **_

_**Tea.- la verdad es que si y mucho – dijo mirando a Yami de pies a cabeza – **_

_**Ani.- Tea el es mío – gruño molesta mirando a la castaña – **_

_**Tea.- ya lo se yo tengo novio pero el hecho de que lo tenga no quiere decir que no pueda darme un taco de ojo ¿no?**_

**_Ani.- bueno tienes razón – admitió –_**

**_Fanny puso los ojos en blanco al oír semejante plática _**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– ¿Sois, señor, el Espíritu cuya venida me han predicho? – preguntó Seto.

– Lo soy.

La voz era suave, pero extraordinariamente baja, como si en vez de estar tan cerca de él, se hallase a gran distancia.

– ¿Quién sois, pues?

– Soy el Espectro de la Navidad Pasada.

– ¿Pasada hace mucho? – inquirió Seto, al observar su estatura de enano.

– grr a quien le dices ena… - no pudo terminar cuando un zapato le dio en la cabeza – digo No. La que acabáis de pasar – agrego sobandose la cabeza adolorida

Quizás Seto no habría podido decir por qué, si alguien hubiera podido preguntarle, pero sintió un deseo especial de ver al Espíritu con el gorro, y le suplicó que se cubriese.

– ¡Cómo! – exclamó Yami –. ¿Tan pronto queréis apagar, con manos humanas, la luz que doy?. ¿No es bastante que seáis uno de aquellos cuyas pasiones hacen este gorro y que me obligan, a través de años y años, sin interrupción, a llevarlo sobre mi frente?

Seto negó respetuosamente toda intención de ofender y dijo que no tenía conocimiento de haber, a sabiendas, contribuido a confeccionar el sombrero del Espíritu en ninguna época de su vida. Después se atrevió a preguntar qué asunto le traía.

– Vuestro bienestar – dijo Yami

Seto se mostró muy agradecido, pero no pudo menos de pensar que una noche de continuado reposo habría sido más conducente a aquel fin. El Espíritu debió de oír su pensamiento, porque inmediatamente dijo:

– Reclamáis, pues. ¡Preparaos!

Y al hablar extendió su potente mano y le cogió nuevamente por el brazo. .

– Levantaos y venid conmigo.

Habría sido inútil para Seto hacerle ver que el tiempo y la hora no eran a propósito para pasear a pie; que el lecho estaba caliente y el termómetro marcaba muchos grados bajo cero; que estaba muy ligeramente vestido con las zapatillas, la bata y el gorro de dormir, y que padecía un resfriado. El puño, aunque suave como una mano femenina, no se podía resistir. Se levantó, pero advirtiendo que el Espíritu se dirigía hacia la ventana, le asió de la vestidura suplicándole:

– Soy mortal y puedo caerme.

– Os tocaré con mi mano aquí – dijo Yami, poniéndosela sobre el corazón (no puedo creer que este haciendo esto) – y podréis sosteneros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Fanny.- Yami esta empeñado en arruinar todo – gruño molesta**_

_**Ishizu.- vamos tampoco es para tanto – dijo tranquilizándola**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**El escenario empezó a cambiar cuando los dos atravesaron el muro, para esto se utilizaron Hologramas**_

Al pronunciar tales palabras, pasaron a través del: muro y se encontraron en un amplio camino, con campos a un lado y a otro. La ciudad se había desvanecido por completo. La oscuridad y la bruma se habían desvanecido con ella, pues hacía un claro y frío día de invierno y el suelo se hallaba cubierto de nieve.

– ¡Dios mío! –dijo Seto, cruzando las manos y mirando a su alrededor–. En este sitio me crié. Aquí transcurrió mi infancia.

El Espíritu le miró con benevolencia. Su dulce tacto, aunque había sido leve e instantáneo, se hacía sentir todavía en la sensibilidad del anciano. Notaba que mil aromas que flotaban en el aire guardaban relación con mil pensamientos, y esperanzas, y alegrías, y cuidados, por espacio de mucho, mucho tiempo olvidados.

– Os tiemblan los labios –dijo Yami burlonamente –. ¿Y qué es eso que tenéis en la mejilla?

Seto le dio una patada bien disimulada y siguió con sus diálogos, balbuceó, con inusitado desfallecimiento en la voz, que era un grano, y dijo al Espectro que lo condujese donde quisiera.

– ¿Recordáis el camino? – preguntó el Espíritu.

– ¿Recordarlo? – gritó Seto, con vehemencia –. Lo recorrería con los ojos cerrados.

– Es extraño que no lo hayáis olvidado durante tantos años – hizo observar Yami –. Sigamos adelante.

_**Varías personas aparecieron solo que estas eran hologramas que Julio creaba con la maquina especial ayudado por Mokuba **_

Siguieron a lo largo del camino. Seto reconocía las entradas de las casas, los postes, los árboles, hasta el pueblecito, que aparecía a lo lejos, con su puente, su iglesia y su ondulante río. Se veían algunos afelpados caballitos que trotaban montados por muchachos, quienes llamaban a otros chiquillos que iban en tílburis y en carros del país, guiados por agricultores. Todos aquellos muchachos iban muy alegres y se aclamaban mutuamente, hasta que los campos estuvieron tan llenos de armonioso júbilo, que el aire reía al oírlo.

– No son más que sombras de las cosas pasadas – dijo Yami –. No se dan cuenta de nosotros.

Los alegres viajeros se acercaban, y conforme fueron llegando, Seto los conocía y nombraba a cada uno. ¿Por qué se alegró extraordinariamente al verlos¿Por qué sus fríos ojos resplandecieron y su corazón brincó al verlos pasar¿Por qué se sintió lleno de alegría cuando los oyó desearse mutuamente felices Pascuas al separarse en los atajos y en los cruces, para marchar a sus respectivas casas¿Qué era la Navidad para seto¡Nada de Navidad¿Qué bien le había hecho a él?

– La escuela no está completamente desierta – dijo Yami –. Queda en ella todavía un niño solitario, abandonado por sus amigos.

Seto dijo que le conocía. Y sollozó. Dejaron el camino real, entrando en una conocida calleja, y pronto llegaron a una casa de toscos ladrillos rojos, con una cupulita coronada por una veleta, y de cuyo tejado colgaba una campana. Era una casa amplia, pero venida a menos, pues las espaciosas dependencias se usaban poco, sus paredes estaban húmedas y mohosas, sus ventanas rotas y sus puertas podridas. Las gallinas cloqueaban y se pavoneaban en las cuadras y las cocheras, y los cobertizos se hallaban asolados por las hierbas. Ni había en el interior más huellas de su antiguo estado; pues, al entrar en el sombrío zaguán, y al mirar a través de las francas puertas de muchas habitaciones, se las veía pobremente amuebladas, frías y solitarias. Había en el aire un sabor terroso, una heladora desnudez, que hacía pensar que los que habitaban aquel lugar se levantaban antes de romper el día y no tenían qué comer.

Atravesaron el Espectro y Seto la sala y se dirigieron a una puerta de la parte trasera de la casa. Se mostraba abierta ante ellos y descubría una habitación larga; desnuda y melancólica, a cuya desnudez contribuían hileras de bancos y mesas, en una de las cuales se hallaba un niño solitario, leyendo cerca de un poco de lumbre: Seto se sentó en un banco y lloró al verse retratado en aquel niño, olvidado, abandonado, como acostumbró a verse en su infancia. Ni un eco latente en la casa, ni un chillido o un rumor de pelea entre los ratones detrás del entrepaño, ni la caída de una gota de agua de la medio deshelada cañería, ni un suspiro entre las ramas sin hojas de un álamo mustio, ni la ociosa oscilación de la puerta de un almacén vacío, ni un chasquido de la lumbre, que al caer sobre el corazón de Seto con suavizadora influencia, dieran libre paso a sus lágrimas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Duke.- creí que Noa se negó a participar – dijo confundido al ver al pequeño Noa cuya cabellera azul estaba teñida de castaño**_

_**Vincent.- y se negó pero Fanny no se que cosa le dijo que luego, luego acepto – dijo con una gota de sudor**_

_**Tristan.- ¿y como dejo que le tiñeran el cabello de castaño? – pregunto mirando a todos**_

_**Pero nadie le contesto solo se encogieron de hombros**_

_**Joey.- Bakura dime que estas grabando esto – pidió desesperado mirando al ladrón albino que tenía una cámara en sus manos**_

_**Bakura.- por supuesto que si cachorro – dijo ofendido**_

_**Joey.- no me digas cachorro y al final me das una copia – gruño este**_

_**Fanny.- si no es Yami son ustedes dos – dijo desesperada mirando al cielo – **_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Espíritu le tocó en un brazo y señaló hacia su imagen infantil atenta a la lectura. De repente apareció en la ventana, por la parte de afuera, un hombre vestido con traje extranjero, al que se distinguía con admirable exactitud; llevaba un hacha en el cinto y conducía del ronzal un asno cargado de leña.

– ¡Sí es Rafael! – exclamó Seto, extasiado –. ¡Es mi querido Rafael! Sí, sí, le conozco. Una vez, por Navidad, cuando todos abandonaron al solitario niño, él vino por primera vez exactamente como ahora le vemos. ¡Pobre muchacho! Y Valón – continuó Seto –, y su hermano Leon¡ahí van¿Y cómo se llama aquel a quien dejaron dormido, casi desnudo, a la puerta de Damasco¿No le veis? Y el paje del Sultán, a quien el Genio hace dar vueltas en el aire. ¡Ahora está cabeza abajó¡Muy bien¡Dadle lo que merece¡Me alegro¿Qué necesidad tenía de casarse con la princesa?

Verdaderamente, habría producido sorpresa a sus amigos de la _City_ oír a Seto dedicar toda la solicitud de su naturaleza a aquellos recuerdos, en una voz de lo más extraordinario, entre risas y gritos, y ver su rostro alegre y animado.

– ¡Ahí está el Loro! – gritó –. Verde el cuerpo y la cola amarilla, con una cosa como una lechuga en la parte superior de la cabeza; ahí está. "Pobre Robinson Crusoe", le decía cuando volvió a su casa, después de navegar alrededor de la isla. "Pobre Robinson Crusoe¿dónde habéis estado, Robinson Crusoe?". El hombre creía soñar, pero no soñaba. Era el Loro, ya lo sabéis. Por ahí va Viernes, corriendo hacía la ensenada para salvar la vida. ¡Hala, hala!

Después, con una rapidez de transición muy extraña en su carácter habitual, dijo lleno de piedad por la imagen de sí mismo: "¡Pobre muchacho!", y volvió a llorar.

– Quisiera... – murmuró, llevándose la mano al bolsillo y mirando a su alrededor, después de enjugarse los ojos con la manga –; pero es demasiado tarde.

– ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Yami

– De nada – dijo Seto –. De nada. Había a mi puerta, la noche última, un muchacho cantando una canción de Navidad, y me agradaría haberle dado alguna cosa: eso es todo.

El Espectro sonrió pensativamente y, agitó una mano, al mismo tiempo que decía:

– Veamos otra Navidad.

A estas palabras, la figura infantil de Seto creció y la habitación se hizo algo más oscura y más sucia. Se contrajeron los entrepaños, se agrietaron las ventanas, se desprendieron del techo fragmentos de yeso y en su lugar aparecieron las vigas desnudas; pero Seto no supo acerca de cómo ocurrió todo esto más de lo que vosotros sabéis. Solamente supo que todo había ocurrido así, sin violencia, que él se hallaba allí, otra vez solitario, pues todos los demás muchachos se habían marchado a sus casas para celebrar aquellos alegres días de fiesta. Ahora no estaba leyendo, sino paseando arriba y abajo desesperadamente. Seto miró al Espectro y, moviendo tristemente la cabeza, lanzó una ojeada ansiosa hacia la puerta. Esta se abrió, y una niña pequeña, mucho más joven que el muchacho, se precipitó dentro y, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y besándole repetidas veces, se dirigió a él llamándole "hermano querido".

– He venido para llevarte a casa, hermano querido –dijo la niña, palmoteando e inclinándose a fuerza de reír–¡Para llevarte a casa, a casa, a casa!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Mokuba.- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – pregunto extrañado al ver a la niña y a Seto pero más joven**_

_**Fanny.- la niña es mi hermanita tuve que pagarle por adelantado la muy… aarrgg y el otro sigue siendo Noa **_

_**Marik.- ¿Cómo le hiciste para que se viera así? – pregunto curiosos**_

_**Fanny.- secretos de la magia – contesto tranquilamente**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– ¿A casa, pequeña? – replicó el muchacho.

– ¡Sí! – dijo Cecilia, rebosando alegría –. A casa, para que estés con nosotros siempre, siempre. Papá es mucho más cariñoso que nunca y nuestra casa se parece al cielo. Me habló tan dulcemente una noche cuando iba a acostarme, que no tuve miedo de pedirle una vez más que te permitiera volver a casa: me dijo que sí y me envió en un coche a buscarte. Tú serás un hombre – dijo la niña, abriendo mucho los ojos – y nunca volverás aquí; por lo pronto, vamos a estar juntos todos los días de Navidad y a pasar las horas más alegres del mundo.

– Eres ya una mujer, pequeña Cecy – exclamó el muchacho.

Palmoteó ella y se echó a reír, tratando de acariciarle la cabeza: pero como era muy pequeña y no alcanzaba, se echó a reír de nuevo y le abrazó; poniéndose en las puntas de los pies. Luego empezó a tirar de él, con afán infantil, hacía la puerta; y él, nada disgustado por ello, la acompañaba. Una voz terrible gritó en el vestíbulo: "¡Bajad el baúl de master Seto!" y apareció el maestro de escuela, que miró ferozmente a Seto, con mirada de condescendencia, y le atontó al sacudirle por las manos. Luego los llevó a él y a su hermana a una escalofriante habitación que parecía un pozo, donde los mapas colgados de la pared y los globos celestes y terrestres, colocados en las ventanas, parecían cubiertos de cera, a causa del frío. Una vez allí, sacó una garrafa de vino que brillaba extrañamente y un trozo de macizó pastel y repartió estas golosinas entre los pequeños, al mismo tiempo que enviaba a un flaco criado a ofrecer un vaso de "algo" al postillón, quien le respondió que se lo agradecía al caballero, pero que sí era del mismo barril que había bebido antes, prefería no beberlo. Como el baúl de master Seto estaba ya colocado en la parte más alta del coche, los niños se despidieron amablemente del maestro y, subiendo al coche, atravesaron alegremente el jardín: las ágiles ruedas despedían la escarcha y la nieve que llenaban las oscuras hojas de las siemprevivas.

– Siempre fue una criatura delicada, a quien el simple aliento puede marchitar – dijo Yami –; pero tenía un gran corazón.

– Sí que lo tenía – gritó Seto –. Tenéis razón. No se puede negar, Espíritu. ¡Dios me libre!

– Murió siendo mujer – dijo Yami – y creo que tuvo hijos.

– Un niño – replicó Seto.

– Cierto –dijo el Espectro–. ¡Vuestro sobrino!

Seto parecía intranquilo, y contestó brevemente:

– Sí. Aunque en aquel momento acababan de dejar la escuela tras sí, se hallaban entonces en las concurridas calles de una ciudad, donde fantásticos transeúntes iban y venían, donde fantásticos carros y coches pasaban por el camino y donde había todo el movimiento y todo el tumulto de una ciudad verdadera. Se comprendía perfectamente, por el aspecto de las tiendas, que otra vez era la época de Navidad, pero era de noche y las calles estaban alumbradas.

El Espectro se detuvo a la puerta de Cierto almacén y preguntó a Seto si lo conocía.

– ¡Conocerlo! – contestó el aludido –. Aquí fui aprendiz.

_**Cuando la escenografía cambio el público vio a Salomón Motou en escena para sorpresa de los actores**_

Entraron. A la vista de un anciano con una peluca de las usadas en el país de Gales, sentado tras un pupitre tan alto que si el caballero hubiera tenido dos pulgadas más de estatura habría tropezado con la cabeza en el techo, Seto gritó excitadísimo:

– ¡Si es el anciano Salomón Motou¡Bendito sea Dios¡Es Salomón, vuelto a la vida!

El anciano Salomón dejó la pluma y miró el reloj, que marcaba las siete. Se frotó las manos, se ajustó el amplio chaleco, se echó a reír francamente, recorriéndole la risa todo el cuerpo, y gritó con una voz agradable, suave, y jovial:

– ¡Seto¡Sigfride!

La imagen de Seto, que ya era un hombre joven; entró alegremente acompañada por la de otro aprendiz.

– ¡Sigfride Von Shedrek, no hay duda! – dijo Seto al Espectro –. Sí, es él. Me tenía verdadero afecto. ¡Pobre Sigfride¡Cuánto le quería yo!

**_Detrás del escenario se escucho una carcajada generalizada haciendo que Seto se molestara mucho sonrojándose levemente y que Yami tuviera que morderse el labio para no reír como sus amigos detrás de escenario digo ni siquiera Fanny pudo aguantar_**

– ¡Vamos, muchachos! – Dijo Salomón–. No se trabaja más esta noche. Es Nochebuena, Sigfride. Es Nochebuena. Seto. Cerremos la tienda – gritó el anciano, dando una palmada.

No podéis imaginar cómo lo hicieron aquellos dos muchachos. Salieron a la calle cargados con las puertas – una, dos, tres –, las colocaron en su sitio – cuatro, cinco, seis –, pusieron las barras y las sujetaron – siete, ocho, nueve – y volvieron antes de que pudierais contar hasta doce, jadeantes, como caballos de carreras.

– ¡A ver! – Gritó el anciano, saltando del elevado pupitre, con admirable agilidad –. ¡A retirar todo, muchachos, para dejar libre la habitación¡Vamos, Sigfride¡Vamos, Seto!

¡Retirar todo! Nada había que no quisieran retirar, ni nada que no pudiesen, bajo la mirada del anciano. Todo se hizo en un minuto. Todos los muebles desaparecieron como si fuesen retirados de la vida pública para siempre: se barrió y se regó el piso, se encendieron las lámparas, se amontonó el combustible sobre el fuego, y el almacén se convirtió en un salón de baile cómodo, y caliente, y seco, y brillante, que desearíais ver en una noche de invierno. Entró un violinista con un cuaderno de música y, encaramándose sobre el alto pupitre, hizo de él una orquesta y empezó a rascar el violín. Entró la señora Motou, toda sonrisas. Entraron las tres señoritas Motou, radiantes y adorables: Entraron los seis jóvenes cuyos corazones sufrían por ellas. Entraron todos los muchachos y muchachas empleados en la casa. Entró la doncella, con su primo el panadero. Entró la cocinera, con el lechero, particular amigo de su hermano. Entró el muchacho de al lado, de quien se sospechaba que su amo no le daba de comer lo suficiente, y que trataba de esconderse de las muchachas, menos de una a quien su ama había ya tirado de las orejas. Entraron todos uno tras otro; unos tímidos; otros atrevidos. Unos graciosos, otros incultos; unos activos, otros torpes; entraron todos, de un modo o de otro, y se formaron veinte parejas, cogidas de la mano y formando un corro. La mitad se adelanta y luego retrocede; éstos se balancean cadenciosamente, aquéllos acompañan el movimiento; después todos empiezan a dar vueltas en redondo varias veces, agrupándose, estrechándose, persiguiéndose unos a otros; la pareja de ancianos nunca está en su sitio; y las parejas jóvenes se apartan rápidamente cuando les han puesto en apuros; en fin, se rompe la cadena y los bailarines se encuentran sin pareja.

Después de tan hermoso resultado, el viejo Salomón, dando una palmada para suspender el baile, gritó: "Muy bien", y el violinista metió el ardiente rostro en una olla de cerveza, especialmente preparada para ello. Pero cuando reapareció, desdeñando el reposo; instantáneamente empezó a tocar de nuevo, aunque aun no había bailarines, como si el otro violinista hubiera sido llevado a su casa, exhausto, sobre una contraventana, y éste fuera otro músico resuelto a vencerle o a morir. Cuando el reloj dio las once, se terminó el baile. El señor y la señora de Motou tomaron posiciones cada uno a un lado de la puerta, y dando apretones de manos a todos conforme iban saliendo, les deseaban felices Pascuas. Cuando todos se hubieron retirado, excepto los dos aprendices, hicieron lo mismo con ellos: y las alegres voces se extinguieron y los muchachos quedaron en sus lechos, que estaban debajo de un mostrador en la trastienda. Durante todo este tiempo Seto había obrado como un hombre que no está en su sano juicio. Su corazón y su alma se hallaban en la escena, con su otro él. Lo reconocía todo, lo recordaba todo, gozaba de todo y sufría la más extraña agitación. Hasta el momento en que los brillantes rostros de su imagen y de Sigfride desaparecieron, no se acordó del Espectro, y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba con la mirada fija en él, mientras la luz ardía sobre su cabeza con claridad deslumbradora.

– No merece la pena – dijo Yami – que estas simples gentes hagan tantas demostraciones de gratitud.

– ¿Cómo? – respondió Seto

El Espíritu le indicó que escuchase a los dos aprendices, cuyos corazones se deshacían en alabanza de Salomón; y cuando lo hubo hecho, dijo:

– ¡Qué¿No es verdad? No ha gastado sino algunas libras de vuestra moneda terrena: tres o cuatro quizás. ¿Es eso tanto como para merecer esa alabanza?

– No es eso – dijo Seto, disgustado por la observación y hablando inconscientemente como su otro él, no como quien era en realidad –. No es eso, Espíritu. En su mano está hacernos dichosos o infelices, hacer que nuestra tarea sea leve o abrumadora, que sea un placer o una fatiga. ¿Decís que su poder estriba en palabras y miradas, en cosas tan leves e insignificantes que es imposible contarlas¿Y qué? La felicidad que nos proporciona es tan grande como si costase una fortuna.

Sintió la mirada del Espíritu, y se detuvo.

– ¿Qué os pasa? – preguntó Yami

– Nada de particular – dijo Seto.

– Yo creo que os pasa algo – insistió Yami

– No – dijo Seto – No. Que me agradaría poder decir algunas palabras a mí dependiente precisamente ahora. Nada más.

Su imagen antigua apagó las lámparas al expresar él aquel deseo y Seto y el Espectro se hallaron de nuevo uno al lado del otro al aire libre.

– Me queda muy poco tiempo – hizo observar Yami –. ¡Apresuraos!

Tal exclamación no iba dirigida a Seto ni a nadie que estuviera presente, pero produjo un efecto inmediato. De nuevo Seto se contempló a sí mismo. Tenía más edad. Estaba en la primavera de la vida. Su cara no tenía las ásperas y rígidas apariencias de los últimos años: pero empezaba a mostrar las señales de la preocupación y de la avaricia. Había en sus ojos una movilidad ardiente, voraz, inquieta, que mostraba la pasión que había arraigado en él y donde haría sombra el árbol que empezaba a crecer. No estaba solo, sino sentado junto a una hermosa joven vestida de luto, cuyos ojos se hallaban llenos de lágrimas, que lanzaban destellos a la luz que lanzaba el Espectro de la Navidad Pasada.

_**Ishizu entro en escena junto a Noa (hubiera usado un holograma y conversación que ya teníamos grabada pero Noa insistió tanto que ya fastidiada Fanny le dejo hacer la escena)**_

– _Poco importa – decía ella dulcemente –. Para vos, muy poco. Me ha desplazado otro ídolo; pero si al venir puede alegraros y consolaros, como yo había procurado hacerlo, no tengo motivo de disgusto._

– _¿Qué ídolo os ha desplazado? – preguntó él. _

– _Un ídolo de oro._

– _He ahí la justicia del mundo – dijo Seto –. No hay en él nada tan abrumador como la pobreza, y nada se juzga en él con tanta severidad como la persecución de la riqueza. _

– _Tenéis demasiado temor a la opinión del mundo – contestó Ishizu con dulzura –. Todas vuestras demás esperanzas se han confundido con la esperanza de poneros a cubierto de su sórdido reproche. Yo he visto desaparecer vuestras más nobles aspiraciones una por una, hasta que la pasión principal, la Ganancia, os ha absorbido por completo. ¿No es cierto?_

– _¿Y qué? – replicó él –. Supongamos que me hubiese hecho tan prudente como todo eso; ¿y qué? Para vos yo he cambiado. _

_Ella meneó la cabeza. _

– _¿He cambiado?_

– _Nuestro compromiso es antiguo. Lo contrajimos cuando ambos éramos pobres y nos sentíamos contentos de serlo, hasta que consiguiéramos aumentar nuestros bienes terrenales por medio de nuestro paciente trabajo. Habéis cambiado. Cuando tal cosa ocurrió, erais otro hombre. _

– _Yo era un muchacho – dijo él con impaciencia._

– _Vuestra propia conciencia os dice que no erais lo que sois – replicó ella –. Yo sí. Lo que prometía la felicidad cuando éramos uno en el corazón, es todo tristeza ahora que somos dos. No diré cuántas veces y cuán ardientemente he pensado en ello. Es suficiente que haya pensado en ello y que pueda devolveros la libertad. _

– _¿He buscado yo alguna vez esa libertad?_

– _Con palabras, no. Nunca. _

– _¿Pues con qué?_

– _Con vuestra naturaleza cambiada; con vuestro espíritu transformado; con la diferente atmósfera en que vivís; con vuestras nuevas esperanzas. Con todo lo que hizo mi amor de algún valor a vuestros ojos. Si nada de eso hubiera existido entre nosotros – dijo Ishizu, mirándole suavemente, pero con firmeza –, decidme¿seríais capaz ahora de solicitarme y de conquistarme¡Ah, no! _

_A pesar suyo, él pareció ceder a la justicia de tal suposición. Pero, haciendo un esfuerzo, dijo:_

– _No es ése vuestro pensamiento. _

– _Me causaría júbilo pensar de otro modo si pudiera –contestó Ishizu –. ¿Dios lo sabe! Para convencerme de una verdad como ésa, yo sé cuán fuerte e irresistible tiene que ser. Pero sí fuerais libre hoy, mañana, al otro día¿puedo creer que elegiríais una muchacha pobre... vos, que en íntima confianza con ella sólo consideraríais la ganancia, o que, eligiéndola, si por un momento erais lo bastante falso para con vuestros principios al hacerlo así, no sé demasiado que vuestro pesar y vuestro arrepentimiento serían la indudable consecuencia? Lo sé. y os dejo en libertad. Con todo el corazón, pues en otro tiempo os amé, aunque el amor que os tenía haya desaparecido._

_Intentó él hablar: pero ella, volviéndole la cara, continuó: _

– _Tal vez, la experiencia de lo pasado me hace suponerlo, esto os produzca aflicción. Dentro de poco, muy poco tiempo, ahuyentaréis todo recuerdo de ello, alegremente, como se ahuyenta el recuerdo de un sueño desagradable, del cual surge felizmente la alegría de lo que se encuentra al despertar. ¡Ojalá seáis feliz en la vida que habéis elegido!_

_Y se marchó. _

– ¿Espíritu? – dijo Seto –¡no me mostréis más cosas! Llevadme a casa. ¿Por qué gozáis torturándome?

– ¡Una sombra más! – exclamó Yami

– ¡No más! – gritó Seto –. ¡No más! No quiero verla. ¡No me mostréis más cosas!

Pero el inexorable Espectro le sujetó por ambos brazos y le obligó a presenciar lo que iba a ocurrir inmediatamente. Se hallaban en otra escena y en otro lugar, no muy amplio ni muy hermoso, pero lleno de comodidad. Cerca de la lumbre propia del invierno estaba sentada una hermosa muchacha, tan parecida a la anterior, que Seto creyó que era la misma, hasta que vio que era una hermosa matrona, sentada enfrente de su propia hija. El ruido en la habitación era verdaderamente tumultuoso, pues había allí tantos muchachos que Seto, en su estado de agitación mental, no pudo contarlos, y a diferencia del grupo celebrado en el poema, en vez de ser cuarenta niños silenciosos como si sólo hubiera uno, cada uno de ellos hacia tanto ruido como cuarenta. Las consecuencias eran de lo más ruidoso que se puede imaginar, pero nadie se preocupaba de ello; al contrario, la madre y la hija reían de muy buena gana y se divertían muchísimo con ello; y esta última, empezando pronto, a mezclarse en los juegos, fue hecha prisionera por los pequeños bandidos del modo más despiadado. ¡Qué no habría dado yo por ser uno de ellos! Aunque yo nunca habría sido tan grosero, de ninguna manera. Por todo el oro del mundo no habría yo estrujado sus hermosas trenzas, deshaciéndolas; y respecto de su precioso zapatito, no se lo habría quitado violentamente, así Díos me salve, aunque en ello me fuera la vida. En cuanto a medirle la cintura jugando, como aquellos atrevidos, no me hubiera atrevido a hacerlo, temiendo que en castigo me quedase con el brazo doblado para siempre, a fin de que no pudiera reincidir. Y habríame agradado sobremanera haber tocado sus labios; haberle preguntado algo para hacer que los abriese; haber contemplado las pestañas en sus ojos abatidos, sin producirle nunca rubor; haber dejado sueltas las ondas de cabello, del cual una sola pulgada sería un recuerdo inapreciable; en una palabra, habríame agradado, lo confieso, haber tenido el ágil atrevimiento de un niño, y, sin embargo, haber sido lo bastante hombre para apreciar el valor de tal condición.

Pero de pronto se oyó que llamaban a la puerta, e inmediatamente se produjo tal conmoción, que la matrona, con cara sonriente, se dirigió a abrir la puerta en medio de un grupo jubiloso y alegre que saludó ruidosamente al padre. que llegaba a casa precediendo a un hombre cargado de regalos y juguetes de Navidad. Entonces fueron las aclamaciones y la lucha y el ataque contra el portador indefenso; el asalto sirviéndose de las sillas a modo de escalas, para registrarle los bolsillos, despojarle de los paquetes envueltos en papel de estraza, agarrársele a la corbata, colgársele del cuello, darle golpes en la espalda y puntapiés en las piernas con irrefrenable entusiasmo. ¡Las exclamaciones de admiración y delicia con que era recibido el descubrimiento de cada envoltorio¡El terrible anuncio de que el más pequeño había sido sorprendido metiéndose en la boca una sartén de muñeca y era más que probable que se había tragado un pavo de juguete pegado en una peana de madera¡El inmenso alivio al saber que sólo era una falsa alarma¡La alegría, y la gratitud, y el entusiasmo eran igualmente indescriptibles! Poco a poco. los niños con sus emociones salieron del salón y fueron subiendo por una escalera hasta la parte más alta de la casa, donde se acostaron, y renació la calma. Entonces Seto fijó su atención más atentamente que nunca, cuando el amo de la casa, con su hija cariñosamente apoyada en él, se sentó con ella y junto a su madre, al lado del fuego; y cuando pensó que una criatura como aquélla, tan graciosa y tan llena de promesas, podía haberle llamado padre, convirtiendo en alegría el hosco invierno de su vida, se le nublaron los ojos de lágrimas.

– Hermosa mía – dijo el marido, volviéndose hacia su esposa sonriendo –, esta tarde he visto a un antiguo amigo tuyo.

– ¿A quién?

– A ver si lo aciertas.

– ¿Cómo puedo acertarlo? No lo sé – añadió riendo, a la vez que reía él –. El señor Kaiba.

– El mismo. Pasé junto a la ventana de su despacho: y como no estaba cerrado aún y tenía una luz en el interior, no pude menos de verle. He oído que su socio hallase a las puertas de la muerte y ahora él se encuentra solo. Completamente solo en el mundo, supongo.

– ¡Espíritu – dijo Seto, con la voz destrozada –, sacadme de este sitio!

– Ya os dije que éstas eran sombras de las cosas que han sido – dijo Yami que pese a la actuación disfrutaba de lo lindo –. Si ellas son lo que son, no tenéis por qué censurarme.

– ¡Llevadme de aquí! – exclamó Seto –. ¡No puedo resistirlo!

Se volvió hacia el Espectro, y al ver que le miraba con una cara en la cual aparecían de modo extraordinario fragmentos de todas las caras que le había mostrado, se arrojó sobre él.

– ¡Dejadme¡Revolvedme a mi casa¡No me atormentéis más!

En la lucha – si aquello podía llamarse lucha, pues el Espectro, con invisible resistencia por su parte, no se alteró por ninguno de los esfuerzos de su adversario – (**_aunque Yami estaba conteniéndose para no golpearlo y era ahora Seto el que disfrutaba de la actuación para desquitarse_**) Seto observó que la luz sobre su cabeza brillaba con gran esplendor, y relacionando esto con la influencia que ejercía sobre él, se apoderó del gorro apagador y con un movimiento repentino se lo encasquetó. El Espíritu se encogió de modo que el apagador cubrió toda su figura; pero aunque Seto lo oprimía hacia abajo con toda su fuerza, no podía ocultar la luz, que brotaba de su parte inferior, iluminando esplendorosamente el suelo. Notó que sus fuerzas se extinguían y que se apoderaba de él una irresistible somnolencia y, además, que se hallaba en su propio dormitorio. Hizo un gran esfuerzo sobre el apagador, con el cual se quebró una mano, y apenas tuvo tiempo de tenderse sobre el lecho, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El telón se cerró y el público aplaudió, Fanny salio al escenario

Fanny.- eh aquí el segundo acto y el principio de la llegada de los 3 espíritus de navidad por favor quédense en sus asientos que el tercer acto y la llegada del segundo espíritu comenzara en instantes

Fanny hizo una reverencia y salió bajo el aplauso del publico y en cuanto estuvo fuera del alcance de la vista de todos se dirigió a Yami y le dio un zape

Yami.- oye por que hiciste eso – dijo molesto

Fanny.- porque ha de ser estuviste a punto de arruinarlo y tu también Seto que acaso no pudieron esperarse – gruño mirando a ambos

S y Y.- el empezó – dijeron señalándose mutuamente

Ani.- ay Yami te veías tan bien en esa ropa – dijo la chica interrumpiendo a su amiga antes de que los siguiera regañando

Mokuba.- vaya hermano no sabía de tus dotes de actor – dijo ayudándole a Ani

Fanny solto un bufido y no tuvo más remedio que callarse

Todos.- manden review


	3. Chapter 3

**Cuentos de Navidad**

**Al estilo Yugioh**

De nuevo en el teatro Fanny se encontraba siendo agobiada por Yami y Seto, ambos molestos el uno con el otro y arrastrando con ellos a la pobre autora hasta que Ishizu y Ani se apiadaron de ella

Ishizu.- vamos Cariño relájate – dijo tratando de calmarlo

Ani.- Yami deja a mi pobre amiga en paz – dijo tratando de calmarlo

Fanny.- BUENO YA ESTA BIEN – grito molesta separándolos

Y/S.- pero…

Fanny.- pero nada ahora si me permiten tengo que leer los reviews o sino los hecho de la obra bueno a ti Yami no puedo porque ya saliste pero a ti Seto

Tea.- Fanny tenemos el tiempo contado recuerdas – la apuro para salvar a sus amigos

Fanny.- si, si lo siento… Seth ve a maquillaje – le grito al verlo sentado leyendo

Seth.- no es muy pronto – pregunto sin sacar su vista del libro

Eli.- ya lo llevo yo – dijo apresuradamente – no tientes tu suerte – le murmuro molesta hacia Seth –

-.-.-.-.- Minikirara2 -.-.-.-.-.-

Fanny.- muchas gracias por leer esta locura

Marik.- gracias por preocuparte por mi ahora estoy mejor... aunque no gracias a alguien ¬¬

Fanny.- ¿que insinuas? - gruño molesta

Seto.- te agradezco que digas que soy el mejor aunque ya lo sabía

Todos.- presumido - murmuraron

Yami.- tambien dijo que soy buen actor nn

Seto.- pero lo dijo por lastima

Yami.- qqqquuuuuuuueeee - grito molesto

Fanny.- creo que es mejor que nos despidamos y continuemos, por cierto Abi gracias por dejar un review y como ves Marik ya esta bien

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**III- El segundo de los tres Espíritus**

_**El telón se abrió y Seto volvió al escenario ante el aplauso del publico mientras Ryou seguía leyendo ahora con un garrafón de agua a su lado**_

Despertó al dar un estrepitoso ronquido: e incorporándose en el lecho para coordinar sus pensamientos, no tuvo necesidad de que le advirtiesen que la campana estaba próxima a dar otra vez da una. Vuelto a la realidad, comprendió que era el momento crítico en que debía celebrar una conferencia con el segundo mensajero que se le enviaba por la intervención de Marik Ishtar. Pero hallando muy desagradable el escalofrío que experimentaba en el lecho al preguntarse cuál de las cortinas separaría el nuevo espectro, las separaría con sus propias manos y, acostándose de nuevo, se constituyó en avisado centinela de lo que pudiera ocurrir alrededor de la cama, pues deseaba hacer frente al Espíritu en el momento de su aparición, y no ser asaltado por sorpresa y dejarse dominar por la emoción. Así; pues, hallándose preparado para casi todo lo que pudiera ocurrir; no lo estaba de ninguna manera para el caso de que no ocurriera nada; y, por consiguiente, cuando la campana dio la una y Seto no vio aparecer ninguna sombra, fue presa de un violento temblor. Cinco minutos, diez minutos, un cuarto de hora transcurrieron y nada ocurría...

Durante todo este tiempo caían sobre el lecho los rayos de una luz rojiza que lanzó vivos destellos cuando el reloj dio la hora; pero, siendo una sola luz, era más alarmante que una docena de espectros, pues Seto se sentía impotente para descifrar cuál fuera su significado; y hubo momentos en que temió que se verificase un interesante caso de combustión espontánea. Sin tener el consuelo de saber de qué se trataba. No obstante, al fin empezó a pensar, como nos hubiera ocurrido en semejante caso a vosotros o a mí; al fin, digo, empezó a pensar que el manantial de la misteriosa luz sobrenatural podía hallarse en la habitación inmediata de donde parecía proceder el resplandor. Esta idea se apoderó de su pensamiento, y suavemente se deslizó Seto con sus zapatillas hacia la puerta. En el preciso momento en que su mano se posaba en la cerradura, una voz extraña lo llamó por su nombre y le invitó a entrar. El obedeció.

Era su propia habitación. Acerca de esto no había la menor duda. Pero la estancia había sufrido una sorprendente transformación. Las paredes y el techo se hallaban de tal modo cubiertos de ramas y hojas, que parecía un perfecto boscaje, el cual por todas partes mostraba pequeños frutos que resplandecían. Las rizadas hojas de acebo, hiedra y muérdago reflejaban la luz. Como si se hubieran esparcido multitud de pequeños espejos, y en la chimenea resplandecía una poderosa llamarada, alimentada por una cantidad de combustible desconocida en tiempo de Marik o de Seto y desde hacía muchos años y muchos inviernos. Amontonados sobre el suelo, formando una especie de trono, había pavos, gansos, piezas de caza, aves caseras, suculentos trozos de carne, cochinillos, largas salchichas, pasteles, barriles de ostras, encendidas castañas, sonrosadas manzanas, jugosas naranjas, brillantes peras y tazones llenos de ponche, que oscurecían la habitación con su delicioso vapor.

_**Seth fue empujado desde atrás de telones y trastabillo un poco pero logro equilibrarse y se sentó en el trono**_

Cómodamente sentado sobre este lecho se hallaba un alegre gigante de glorioso aspecto, que tenía una brillante antorcha de forma parecida al Cuerno de la Abundancia, y que la mantenía en alto para derramar su luz sobre Seto cuando éste llegó atisbando alrededor de la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Fanny.- se supone que tienes que sonreír – le grito molesta – **_

_**Yami.- pides demasiado es igual a Seto – dijo asomándose**_

_**Robert.- tienen buenos efectos especiales – admitió – pero no debería de ser gordo y de piel blanca no moreno y flaco**_

_**Eli.- ¡Jurgen deja de criticar a mi novio y pon atención a la obra! – grito molesta saliendo pero unos brazos la sujetaron y la devolvieron adentro y se escucharon unos gritos ahogados – **_

**_Tristan.- disculpen la interrupción – se disculpo con una sonrisa nerviosa – _**

**_A mas de uno le salio una gota de sudor pero no dijeron nada, Eli se encontraba amordazada al fondo _**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– ¡Entrad! – Exclamó el Espectro –. ¡Entrad y conocedme mejor, hombre!

Seto penetró tímidamente e inclinó la cabeza ante el Espíritu. Ya no era el terco Seto que había sido, y aunque los ojos del Espíritu eran claros y benévolos, no le agradaba encontrarse con ellos.

– Soy el Espectro de la Navidad Presente –dijo Seth –. ¡Miradme!

Seto le miró con todo respeto. Estaba vestido con una sencilla y larga túnica o manto verde, con vueltas de piel blanca. Esta vestidura colgaba sobre su figura con tal negligencia, que se veía el robusto pecho desnudo como si no se cuidara de mostrarlo ni de ocultarlo con ningún artificio. Sus pies, que se veían por debajo de los amplios pliegues de la vestidura, también estaban desnudos. y sobre la cabeza no llevaba otra cosa que una corona de acebo, sembrada de pedacitos de hielo. Sus negros rizos eran abundantes y sueltos, tan agradables como su rostro alegre, su mirada viva, su mano abierta, su armoniosa voz, su desenvoltura y su simpático aspecto. Ceñida a la cintura llevaba una antigua vaina de espada; pero en ella no había arma ninguna y la antigua vaina se hallaba mohosa.

– ¿Nunca hasta ahora habéis visto nada que se me parezca? – exclamó Seth

– Nunca – contestó Seto.

– ¿Nunca habéis paseado en compañía de los más jóvenes miembros de mi familia, quiero decir (pues yo soy muy joven) de mis hermanos mayores nacidos en estos últimos años? – prosiguió Seth

– Me parece que no – dijo Seto –. Temo que no. ¿Habéis tenido muchos hermanos, Espíritu?

– Más de mil ochocientos – dijo Seth

– Una tremenda familia a quien atender – murmuró Seto

El Espectro de la Navidad Presente se levantó.

– Espíritu – dijo Seto con sumisión –, llevadme a donde queráis. La última noche tuve que salir de casa a la fuerza y aprendí una lección que ahora hace su efecto. Esta noche, si tenéis que enseñarme alguna cosa, permitidme que saque provecho de ella.

– ¡Tocad mi vestido!

Seto lo tocó apretándolo con firmeza. Acebo, muérdago, rojos frutos, hiedra, pavos, gansos, caza. Aves. Carne, cochinillos, salchichas, ostras, pasteles y ponche, todo se desvaneció instantáneamente. Lo mismo ocurrió con la habitación, el fuego, la rojiza brillantez, la noche, y ellos se hallaron en la mañana de Navidad y en las calles de la ciudad, donde (como el tiempo era crudo) muchas personas producían una especie de música ruda, pero alegre y no desagradable, al arrancar la nieve del pavimento en la parte correspondiente a sus domicilios y de los tejados de las casas, lo que producía una alegría loca en los muchachos al ver cómo se amontonaba cayendo sobre el piso y a veces se deshacía en el aire, produciendo pequeñas tempestades de nieve. Las fachadas de las casas parecían negras y más negras aún las ventanas, contrastando con la tersa y blanca sábana de nieve que cubría los tejados y con la nieve más sucia que se extendía por el suelo y que había sido hollada en profundos surcos por las pesadas ruedas de carros y camiones; surcos que se cruzaban y se volvían a cruzar unos a otros, cientos de veces, en las bifurcaciones de las calles amplias, y formaban intrincados canales, difíciles de trazar, en el espeso fango amarillo y en el agua llena de hielo. El cielo estaba sombrío y las calles más estrechas se hallaban ahogadas por la oscura niebla, medio deshelada, medio glacial, cuyas partículas más pesadas descendían en una llovizna de átomos fuliginosos, como si todas las chimeneas de la Gran Bretaña se hubieran incendiado a la vez y estuvieran lanzándose el contenido de sus hogares. Nada de alegre había en el clima de la ciudad, y, sin embargo, se notaba un aire de júbilo que el más diáfano aire estival y el más brillante sol del estío en vano habrían intentado difundir.

En efecto, los que maniobraban con las palas en lo alto de los edificios estaban animosos y llenos de alegría; se llamaban unos a otros desde los parapetos y de vez en cuando se disparaban bromeando una bola de nieve –proyectil mucho más inofensivo que muchas bromas verbales–, riendo cordialmente si daba en el blanco Y no menos cordialmente si fallaba la puntería. Las tiendas en que se vendían aves estaban todavía entreabiertas y las fruterías radiantes de esplendor. Había grandes, redondas y panzudas cestas de castañas, cuya figura se asemejaba a los chalecos de los ancianos gastrónomos, recostadas en las puertas y tumbadas en la calle con su opulencia apoplética. Había rojizas, morenas y anchas cebollas de España, brillando en la gordura de su desarrollo. Como frailes españoles, y haciendo guiños en sus bazares, con socarronería retozan a las muchachas que pasaban por su lado y mirando humildemente al muérdago que colgaba en lo alto. Había peras y manzanas formando altas pirámides apetitosas: había racimos de uvas, que la benevolencia de los fruteros había colgado de magníficos ganchos para que las bocas de los transeúntes pudieran hacerse agua al pasar; había montones de avellanas, mohosas y oscuras, cuya fragancia hacía recordar antiguo9 paseos por en medio de bosques y agradables marchas hundiendo los pies hasta los tobillos en hojas marchitas: había naranjas y limones, que en la gran densidad de sus cuerpos jugosos pedían con urgencia ser llevados a casa en bolsas de papel y comidos después del almuerzo, y había pescados de oro y de plata.

¿Pues y las tiendas de comestibles¡Oh, las tiendas de comestibles! Estaban próximas a cerrar, con las puertas entornadas; pero a través de las rendijas daba gusto mirar. No era solamente que los platillos de la balanza produjesen un agradable sonido al caer sobre el mostrador. Ni que el bramante se separase del carrete con viveza, ni que las cajas metálicas resonasen arriba y abajo como objetos de prestidigitación, ni que los olores mezclados del té y del café fuesen muy agradables al olfato, ni que las pasas fuesen abundantes y raras, las almendras exageradamente blancas; las tiras de canela largas y rectas, delicadas las otras especias, las frutas confitadas, envueltas en azúcar fundido, capaces de excitar el apetito y dar envidia a los más fríos espectadores. No era tampoco que los higos se mostrasen húmedos y carnosos, ni que las ciruelas francesas enrojeciesen con alguna acritud en sus cajas adornadas, ni que todo excitase el apetito en su aderezo de Navidad, sino que las parroquianas se apresuraban con tal afán en la esperanzada promesa del día, que se empujaban unas a otras a la puerta, haciendo estallar toscamente los cestos de mimbre, y dejaban los portamonedas sobre el mostrador y volvían corriendo a buscarlos, cometiendo cientos de equivocaciones semejantes, con el mejor humor posible; mientras el tendero y sus dependientes se mostraban tan serviciales y tan fogosos, que se comprendía fácilmente que los corazones que latían detrás de los mandiles no se regocijaban sólo por hacer buenas ventas, sino por el júbilo que les producía la Navidad.

**_Entonces gracias a la maquina de hologramas aparecieron varias imágenes_**

Pero pronto las campanas llamaron a las gentes a la iglesia o la capilla, y todos acudieron luciendo por las calles sus mejores vestidos y con la alegría en los rostros, y al mismo tiempo desembocaron por todas las calles, callejuelas y recodos incontables personas que llevaban sus comidas a las tahonas, para ponerlas en el horno. La vista de aquellas pobres gentes de buen humor pareció interesar muchísimo al Espíritu, pues permaneció detrás de Seto a la puerta de una tahona, y levantando las tapaderas de las cazuelas, conforme pasaban por su lado los que las llevaban, rociaba las comidas con el incienso de su antorcha, que era verdaderamente extraordinaria, pues una o dos veces que se cruzaron palabras airadas entre algunos portadores de comidas por haberse empujado mutuamente, el Espíritu derramó sobre ellos algunas gotas de líquido procedente de la antorcha, e inmediatamente recobraron su buen humor, pues decían que era una vergüenza disputar el día de Navidad. ¿Y nada más puesto en razón, Señor? Cesaron de tocar las campanas y los tahoneros cerraron; y, sin embargo, era de admirar cómo desaparecía, por efecto de la confección de aquellas comidas, la mancha de humedad que coronaba todos los hornos, cuyo pavimento echaba humo como si estuvieran asándose hasta sus piedras.

– ¿Hay algún aroma peculiar en el líquido de vuestra antorcha con el que rociáis? – preguntó Seto.

– Sí. El mío.

– ¿Ejerce influencia sobre las comidas en este día? – preguntó Seto.

– En todas, sobre todo en las de los pobres.

– ¿Por qué sobre todo en las de los pobres? –preguntó Seto.

– Porque son los que más lo necesitan.

– Espíritu – dijo Seto, después de reflexionar un momento–, me admira que, de todos los seres que viven en este mundo que habitamos, sólo vos deseéis limitar a estas gentes las ocasiones que se les ofrecen de inocente alegría.

– ¿Yo? – gritó Seth

– Sí, porque les priváis de trabajar cada siete días, con frecuencia el único día en que pueden decir verdaderamente que comen. ¿No es cierto? – dijo Seto.

– ¡Yo! – gritó Seth

– Procuráis que cierren los hornos el Séptimo Día – dijo Seto –. Y es la misma cosa.

– ¿Yo? – exclamó Seth.

– Perdonadme si estoy equivocado. Se hace en vuestro nombre, o, por lo menos, en nombre de vuestra familia – dijo Seto

– Hay algunos seres sobre la tierra – replicó Seth – que pretenden conocernos, y que realizan sus acciones de pasión, orgullo, malevolencia, odio, envidia, santurronería y egoísmo en nuestro nombre, y que son tan extraños para nosotros y para todo lo que con nosotros se relaciona, como sí nunca hubieran vivido. Acordaos de ello y cargad la responsabilidad sobre ellos y no sobre nosotros.

Seto prometió lo que el Espíritu le pedía, y siguieron adelante, invisibles como habían sido antes, hacia los suburbios de la ciudad. Era una notable cualidad del Espectro (que Seto había observado a la puerta del tahonero) que, a pesar de su talla gigantesca, podía amoldarse a cualquier sitio con comodidad, y que, como un ser sobrenatural, se hallaba en cualquier habitación baja de techo tan cómodamente como podía haber estado en un salón de elevadísimas paredes. Y ya fuese por el placer que el buen Espíritu experimentaba al mostrar este poder suyo, ya por su naturaleza amable, generosa y cordial y su simpatía por los pobres, condujo a Seto derechamente a casa del dependiente de éste, pues allá fue, en efecto, llevando a Seto adherido a su vestidura. Al llegar al umbral, sonrió el Espíritu y se detuvo para bendecid la morada de Joey Wheeler con las salpicaduras de su antorcha. Joey sólo cobraba quince semanales: cada sábado sólo embolsaba quince ejemplares y sin embargo, el Espectro de la Navidad Presente no dejó por ello de bendecid su morada, que se componía de cuatro piezas.

_**Entonces nuevos personajes salieron a escena ante el aplauso del público **_

Entonces se levantó la señora Wheeler, esposa de Joey, vestida pobremente con una bata a la cual había dado ya dos vueltas, pero llena de cintas que no valdrían más de seis peniques y en aquel momento estaba poniendo la mesa, ayudada por Serenity Wheeler, la segunda de sus hijas. También adornada con cintas, mientras master Duke Wheeler hundía un tenedor en una cacerola de patatas, llegándole a la boca las puntas de un monstruoso cuello planchado (que pertenecía a Joey y que se lo había cedido a su hijo y heredero para celebrar la festividad del día), gozoso al hallarse tan elegantemente adornado y orgulloso de poder mostrar su figura en los jardines de moda. De pronto entraron llorando dos Wheeler más pequeños: varón y hembra, diciendo a gritos que desde la puerta de la tahona habían sentido el olor del ganso y habían conocido que era el suyo; y pensando en la comida, estos pequeños Wheeler se pusieron a bailar alrededor de la mesa y exaltaron hasta los cielos a master Duke Wheeler, mientras él (sin orgullo, aunque faltaba poco para que le ahogase el cuello) soplaba la lumbre hasta que las patatas estuvieron cocidas y en disposición de ser apartadas y peladas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Marik.- ¿Quiénes la niña? – pregunto con curiosidad**_

**_Fanny.- mi prima Natalia – contesto tranquilamente mirándola a ella y a Mokuba que interpretaban esos papeles – Tea estas lista_**

_**Tea.- lista – dijo mientras entraba a escena**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– ¿Dónde estará vuestro padre? – dijo la señora Wheeler –. ¿Y vuestro hermano Yugi¿Y Tea que el año pasado, el día de Navidad estaba aquí hace ya media hora?

– ¡Aquí está Tea, mamá! – dijo una muchacha entrando al mismo tiempo que hablaba.

– ¡Aquí está Tea, mamá! – Gritaron los dos Wheeler pequeños–. ¡Viva¡Tenemos un ganso, Tea!

– ¿Pero, hija mía, cuánto has tardado? – dijo Mai, besándola una docena de veces y quitándole et velo y el sombrero con sus propias manos, solícitamente.

– He tenido que terminar una labor para tener libre la mañana, mamá – replicó la muchacha.

– Bueno; es que nunca creí que vinieses tan tarde. Acércate a la lumbre, hija mía, y caliéntate. ¡Dios te bendiga!

– ¡No, no¡Ya viene papá! – gritaron los dos pequeños Wheeler, que danzaban de un lado para otro –. ¡Escóndete. Tea, escóndete!

Se escondió Tea y entro Joey, el padre, con la bufanda colgándole lo menos tres pies por la parte anterior, y su traje muy usado, pero limpio y zurcido, de modo que presentaba un aspecto muy favorable. Traía sobre los hombros a Yugi. ¡Pobre Yugi! Tenía que llevar una pequeña muleta y los miembros sostenidos por un aparato metálico.

– ¿Dónde está Tea? – gritó Joey Wheeler mirando a su alrededor.

– No ha venido – dijo Mai.

– ¡No ha venido! – dijo Joey, con una repentina desilusión en su entusiasmo, pues había sido el caballo de Yugi al recorrer todo el camino desde la iglesia y había llegado a casa dando saltos – ¡No haber venido siendo el día de Navidad!

A Tea no le agradó ver a su padre desilusionado a causa de una broma, y salió prematuramente de detrás de la puerta, echándose en sus brazos, mientras los dos pequeños Wheeler empujaron a Yugi y le llevaron a la cocina, para que oyese cantar el pudding en la cacerola.

– ¿Y cómo se ha portado Yugi? –preguntó Mai, después de burlarse de la credulidad de Joey y cuando éste hubo estrechado a su hija contra su corazón.

– Muy bien – dijo Joey –, muy bien. Se ha hecho algo pensativo y se le ocurren las más extrañas cosas que ha oído. Al venir a casa me decía que quería que la gente le viese en la iglesia, porque él era un inválido, y sería muy agradable para todos recordar el día de Navidad al que había hecho andar a los cojos y había dado vista a los ciegos.

La voz de Joey era temblorosa al decir eso y tembló más cuando dijo que Yugi crecía en fuerza y vigor. Se Oyó su activa muleta sobre el pavimento, y antes de que se oyera una palabra más, reapareció Yugi escoltado por su hermano y su hermana, que le llevaron a su taburete junto a la lumbre. Mientras Joey, remangándose los puños – ¡pobrecillo!, como si fuese posible estropearlos más –, confeccionaba una mixtura con ginebra y limón y la agitaba una y otra vez, colocándola después en el antehogar para que cociese a fuego lento, master Duke y los dos ubicuos Wheeler pequeños fueron en busca del ganso, con el cual aparecieron enseguida en solemne procesión:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Ani.- bueno hay que admitirlo Joey es tan buen actor como Seto – dijo sorprendida**_

_**Bakura.- lo más seguro es que lo quiera superar y termine sobreactuando **_

_**Yami.- Yugi tampoco lo hace mal – dijo sonriendo hasta que - ¿y tu donde demonios estabas Ladrón?**_

_**Bakura.- fui a buscar unas cadenas**_

_**Fanny.- para que rayos quieres unas… ¿sabes que?... olvídalo no quiero saber – dijo algo temerosa – **_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tal bullicio se produjo entonces, que se creyera al ganso la más rara de todas las aves, un fenómeno con plumas, ante el cual fuese cosa corriente un cisne negro, y en verdad que en aquella casa era ciertamente extraordinario. Mai calentó la salsa (ya preparada en una cacerolita); master Duke mojó las patatas con vigor increíble; la señorita Serenity endulzó la salsa de manzanas; Tea quitó el polvo a la vajilla; Joey sentó a Yugi a su lado en una esquina de la mesa; los dos pequeños Wheeler pusieron sillas para todos, sin olvidarse de ellos mismos, y montando la guardia en sus puestos. Se metieron la cuchara en la boca, para no gritar pidiendo el ganso antes de que llegara el momento de servirlo. Por fin se pusieron los platos, y se dijo una oración, a la que siguió una pausa, durante la cual no se oía respirar, cuando la señora Wheeler, examinando el trinchante, se disponía a hundirlo en la pechuga; pero cuando lo hizo y salió del interior del ganso un borbotón de relleno, un murmullo de placer se alzó alrededor de la mesa, y hasta Yugi, animado por los pequeños Natalia y Mokuba, golpeó en la mesa con el mango de su cuchillo y gritó débilmente:

– ¡Viva!

Nunca se vio ganso como aquél. Joey dijo que jamás creyó que pudiera existir un manjar tan delicioso. Su blandura y su aroma, su tamaño y su baratura fueron los temas de la admiración general; y añadiéndole la salsa de manzanas y las patatas deshechas, constituyó comida suficiente para toda la familia; en efecto, como Mai(al observar que había quedado un huesecillo en el plato), no habían podido comérselo todo. Sin embargo, todos quedaron satisfechos, particularmente los Wheeler más pequeños, que tenían salsa hasta en las cejas. La señorita Serenity cambió los platos y la señora Wheeler salió del comedor muy nerviosa porque no quería que la viesen ir en busca del pudding. Entonces los comensales supusieron toda clase de horrores: que no estuviera todavía bastante hecho; que se rompiera al llevarlo a la mesa; que alguien hubiera escalado la pared del patio y lo hubiera robado, mientras estaban entusiasmados con el ganso... Ante esta suposición los dos pequeños Wheeler se pusieron pálidos.

¡Atención¡Una gran cantidad de vapor! El pastel estaba ya fuera del molde. Un olor a tela mojada. Era el paño que lo envolvía. Un olor apetitoso, que hacía recordar al fondista al pastelero de la casa de al lado y a la planchadora. ¡Era el pudding!. Al medio minuto entró Mai con el rostro encendido, –pero sonriendo orgullosamente– con el pudding, que parecía una bala de cañón. duro y macizo, lanzando las llamas que producía la vigésima parte de media copa de aguardiente inflamado, y embellecido con una rama del árbol de Navidad clavada en la cúspide. ¡Oh, admirable pudding! Joey Wheeler dijo con toda seriedad que lo estimaba como el éxito más grande conseguido por la señora Wheeler desde que se casaron. La señora Wheeler dijo que no podía calcular lo que pesaba el pudding, y confesó que había tenido sus dudas acerca de la cantidad de harina. Todos tuvieron algo que decir respecto de él, pero ninguno dijo (ni lo pensó siquiera) que era un pudding pequeño para una familia tan numerosa. Ello habría sido una gran herejía. Los Wheeler se hubieran ruborizado de insinuar semejante cosa.

Por fin se terminó la comida, se alzó el mantel, se limpió el hogar y se encendió fuego; y después de beber en el jarro el ponche confeccionado por Joey, y que se consideró excelente, se pusieron sobre la mesa manzanas y naranjas y una pala llena de castañas sobre la lumbre. Después, toda la familia Wheeler se colocó alrededor del hogar, formando lo que Joey llamaba un círculo, queriendo decir semicírculo; y cerca de él se colocó toda la cristalería: dos vasos y una flanera sin mango. No obstante, tales vasijas servían para beber el caliente ponche, tan bien como habrían servido copas de oro, y Joey lo sirvió con los ojos resplandecientes, mientras las castañas sobre la lumbre crujían y estallaban ruidosamente. Entonces Joey brindó:

– ¡Felices Pascuas para todos nosotros, hijos míos, y que Díos nos bendiga!

Lo cual repitió toda la familia..

– ¡Que Dios nos bendiga! – dijo Yugi, el último de todos.

Estaba sentado, arrimadito a su padre, en su taburete. Joey puso la débil manecita del niño en la suya, con todo cariño, deseando retenerle junto a sí, como temiendo que se lo pudiesen arrebatar.

– Espíritu – dijo Seto, con un interés que nunca había sentido hasta entonces –. Decidme si Yugi vivirá.

– Veo un asiento vacante – replicó Seth en la esquina del pobre hogar y una muleta sin dueño, cuidadosamente preservada. Si tales sombras permanecen inalteradas por el futuro, el niño morirá.

– ¡No, no! – dijo Seto –. ¡Oh, no, Espíritu amable! Decid que se evitará esa muerte.

– Si tales sombras permanecen inalteradas por el futuro, ningún otro de mi raza – replicó Seth – le encontrará aquí. ¿Y qué? Si él muere, hará bien, porque así disminuirá el exceso de población.

Seto bajó la cabeza al oír sus propias palabras, repetidas por el Espíritu, y se sintió abrumado por el arrepentimiento y el pesar.

– Hombre –dijo Seth –, si sois hombre de corazón y no de piedra, prescindid de esa malvada hipocresía hasta que hayáis descubierto cuál es el exceso y dónde está. ¿Vais a decir cuáles hombres deben vivir y cuáles hombres deben morir? Quizás a los ojos de Dios vos sois más indigno y menos merecedor de vivir que millones de niños como el de ese pobre hombre. ¡Oh, Dios¡Oír al insecto sobre la hoja decidir acerca de la vida de sus hermanos hambrientos!

Seto se inclinó ante la reprensión del Espíritu y, tembloroso, bajó la vista hacia el suelo. Pero la levantó rápidamente al oír pronunciar su nombré.

– ¡El señor Kaiba! – dijo Joey –. ¡Brindemos por el señor Kaiba, que nos ha procurado esta fiesta!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Vincent.- creo que se mordió la lengua – dijo divertido al ver la cara de Joey**_

_**Kevin.- pues tendrá que aguantarse – dijo también divertido**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– En verdad que nos ha procurado esta fiesta – exclamó Mai, sofocada–. Quisiera tenerle delante para que la celebrase, y estoy segura de que se le iba a abrir el apetito.

– ¡Querida – dijo Joey –, los niños! Es el día de Navidad.

– Es preciso, en efecto, que sea el día de Navidad – dijo ella –, para beber a la salud de un hombre tan odioso, tan avaro, tan duro, tan insensible, como el señor Kaiba.

Ya le conoces, Joey. Nadie le conoce mejor que tú, pobrecillo.

– Querida – fue la dulce respuesta de Joey –. Es el día de Navidad.

– Beberé a su salud, por ti y por ser el día que es – dijo Mai –, no por él. ¡Qué viva muchos años¡Que tenga Felices Pascuas y Feliz Año Nuevo¡El vivirá muy alegre y muy feliz, sin duda alguna!

Los niños brindaron también. Fue de todo lo que hicieron lo único que no tuvo cordialidad. Yugi brindó el último de todos, pero sin poner la menor atención. Seto era el ogro de la familia. La sola mención de su nombre arrojó sobre los reunidos una sombra oscura, que no se disipó sino después de cinco minutos. Pasada aquella impresión, estuvieron diez veces más alegres que antes, al sentirse aliviados del maleficio causado por el nombre de Seto. Joey Wheeler les contó que tenía en perspectiva una colocación para master Duke, que podría proporcionarle, si la conseguía, cinco chelines y seis peniques semanales. Los dos pequeños Wheeler rieron atrozmente ante la idea de ver a Duke hecho un hombre de negocios, y el mismo Duke miró pensativamente al fuego, sacando la cabeza entre las dos puntas del cuello, como si reflexionara sobre la notable investidura de que gozaría cuando llegase a percibir aquel enorme ingreso. Tea, que era una pobre aprendiza en un taller de modista, les contó la clase de labor que tenía que hacer y cómo algunos días trabajaba muchas horas seguidas. Dijo que al día siguiente pensaba levantarse tarde de la cama, pues era un día festivo que iba a pasar en casa. Contó que hacía pocos días había visto a una condesa con un lord y que el lord era casi tan alto como Duke, y éste, al oírlo, se alzó tanto el cuello, que, si hubierais estado presentes, no habríais podido verle la cabeza. Durante: todo este tiempo no cesaron de comer castañas y beber ponche, y de aquí a poco escucharon una canción referente a un niño perdido que caminaba por la nieve, cantada por Yugi, que tenía una quejumbrosa vocecita, y la cantó muy bien, ciertamente.

Nada había de aristocrático en aquella familia. Sus individuos no eran hermosos, no estaban bien vestidos, sus zapatos se hallaban muy lejos de ser impermeables, sus ropas eran escasas, y Duke conocería muy probablemente el interior de las prenderías. Pero eran dichosos, agradables, se querían mutuamente y estaban contentos con su suerte; y cuando ya se desvanecían ante Seto, pareciendo más felices a los brillantes destellos da la antorcha del Espíritu al partir, Seto los miró atentamente, sobre todo a Yugi, de quien no apartó la mirada hasta el último instante. Mientras tanto, había anochecido y nevaba copiosamente; y conforme Seto y el Espíritu recorrían las calles, la claridad de la lumbre en las cocinas, en los comedores y en toda clase de habitaciones era admirable. Aquí, el temblor de la llama mostraba los preparativos de una gran comida familiar, con fuentes que trasladaban de una parte a otra junto a la lumbre, y espesas cortinas rojas, prontas a caer para ahuyentar el frío y la oscuridad. Allá, todos los niños de la casa salían corriendo sobre la nieve al encuentro de sus hermanas casadas, de sus hermanos, de sus primos; de sus tíos, de sus tías, para ser los primeros en saludarles. En otra parte, se veían en la ventana las sombras de los comensales reunidos; y más allá, un grupo de hermosas muchachas, todas con caperuzas y con botas de abrigo y charlando todas a la vez, marchaban alegremente a alguna casa cercana. ¡Infeliz del soltero (las astutas hechiceras bien lo sabían), que entonces las hubiera visto entrar, con la tez encendida por el frío!

Si hubierais juzgado por el número de personas que iban a reunirse con sus amigos, habríais pensado que no quedaba nadie en las casas para recibirlas cuando llegasen, aunque ocurría lo contrario: en todas las casas se esperaban visitas y se preparaba el combustible en la chimenea. ¡Cuán satisfecho estaba el Espectro¡Cómo desnudaba la amplitud de su pecho y abría su espaciosa mano, derramando con generosidad su luciente y sana alegría sobre todo cuanto se hallaba a su alcance! El mismo farolero, que corría delante de él salpicando las sombrías calles con puntos de luz, y que iba vestido como para pasar la noche en alguna parte, se echó a reír a carcajadas cuando pasó el Espíritu por su lado, aunque fácilmente se adivinaba que el farolero ignoraba que su compañero del momento era la Navidad en persona. De pronto, sin una palabra de advertencia por parte del Espectro, se hallaron en una fría y desierta región pantanosa. En la que había derrumbadas monstruosas masas de piedra, como si fuera un cementerio de gigantes: el agua se derramaba por dondequiera, es decir, se habría derramado, a no ser por la escarcha que la aprisionaba, y nada había crecido sino el moho, la retama y una áspera hierva. En la concavidad del Oeste, el sol poniente había dejado una ardiente franja roja que fulguró sobre aquella desolación durante un momento, como un ojo sombrío que, tras el párpado, fuese bajando, bajando, bajando, hasta perderse en las densas tinieblas de la oscura noche.

– ¿Qué sitio es éste? – preguntó Seto

– Un sitio donde viven los mineros, que trabajan en las entrañas de la tierra – contestó el Espíritu –. Pero me conocen. ¡Mirad!

Brillaba una luz en la ventana de una choza y rápidamente se dirigieron hacía ella. Pasando a través de la pared de piedra y barro, hallaron una alegre reunión alrededor de un fuego resplandeciente, un hombre muy viejo y su mujer, con sus hijos y los hijos de sus hijos y parientes de otra generación más, todos con alegres adornos en su atavío de fiesta. El anciano, con una voz que rara vez se distinguía entre los rugidos del viento sobre la desolada región, entonaba una canción de Navidad, que ya era una vieja canción cuando él era un muchacho, y de vez en cuando todos los demás se le unían al coro. Cuando ellos levantaban sus voces, el anciano hacía lo mismo y se sentía con nuevo vigor, y cuando ellos se detenían en el canto, el vigor del anciano decaía de nuevo. El Espíritu no se detuvo allí, sino que dejó a Seto que se agarrase a su vestidura y, cruzando sobre la región pantanosa, se dirigió... ¿adónde¿No sería al mar? Pues, sí, al mar. Horrorizado, Seto vio que se acababa la tierra y contempló una espantosa serie de rocas detrás de ellos, y ensordeció sus oídos el fragor del agua, que rodaba y rugía y se encrespaba entre medrosas cavernas abiertas por ella y furiosamente trataba de socavar la tierra.

Edificado sobre un lúgubre arrecife de las escarpadas rocas, próximamente a una legua de la orilla, y sobre el cual se lanzaban las aguas irritadas durante todo el año, se erguía un faro solitario. Grandes cantidades de algas colgaban hasta su base, y pájaros de las tormentas –nacidos del viento, se puede suponer, como las algas nacen del agua– subían y bajaban en torno de él como las olas que ellos rozaban con las alas. Pero aun allí, dos hombres que cuidaban del faro habían encendido una hoguera que, a través de la tronera abierta en el espeso muro de piedra, lanzaba un rayo de luz resplandeciente sobre el mar terrible. Los dos hombres, estrechándose las callosas manos por encima de la tosca mesa a la cual se hallaban sentados, se deseaban mutuamente Felices Pascuas al beber su jarro de ponche, y uno de ellos, el más viejo, que tenía la cara curtida y destrozada por los temporales como pudiera estarlo el mascaron de proa de un barco viejo, rompió en una robusta canción, semejante al cantar del viento. De nuevo siguió adelante el Espectro, por encima del negro y agitado mar –adelante, adelante–, hasta que, hallándose muy lejos, según dijo a Seto, de todas las orillas, descendieron sobre un buque. Se colocaron tan pronto junto al timonel, que estaba en su puesto, tan pronto junto al vigía en la proa, o junto a los oficiales de guardia, oscuras y fantásticas figuras en sus varias posiciones; pero todos ellos tarareaban una canción de Navidad o tenían un pensamiento propio de Navidad, o hablaban en voz baja a su compañero de algún día de Navidad ya pasado, con recuerdos del hogar referentes a él. Y todos cuantos se hallaban a bordo, despiertos o dormidos, buenos o malos, habían tenido para los demás una palabra más cariñosa aquel día que otro cualquiera del año, y habían tratado extensamente de aquella festividad, y habían recordado a las personas queridas a través de la distancia y habían sabido que ellas tenían un placer en recordarlos.

Se sorprendió grandemente Seto mientras escuchaba el bramido del viento y pensaba qué solemnidad tiene su movimiento a través de la aislada oscuridad sobre un ignorado abismo, cuyas honduras son secretos tan profundos como la muerte; se sorprendió grandemente Seto cuando, reflexionando así, oyó una estruendosa carcajada. Pero se sorprendió mucho más al reconocer que aquella risa era de su sobrino, y al encontrarse en una habitación clara, seca y luminosa, con el Espíritu sonriendo a su lado y mirando a su propio sobrino con aprobadora afabilidad.

_**Tristan salio al escenario esta vez no tropezó **_

– ¡Ja, ja! – rió el sobrino de Seto –. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Si por una inverosímil probabilidad sucediera que conocieseis un hombre de risa más sana que el sobrino de Kaiba, me agradaría mucho conocerle. Presentadme a él y cultivaré su amistad. Es cosa admirable, demostradora del exacto mecanismo de las cosas, que así como hay contagio en la enfermedad y en la tristeza, no hay nada en el mundo tan irresistiblemente contagioso como la risa y el buen humor. Cuando el sobrino de Seto se echó a reír de esta manera, sujetándose las caderas, dando vueltas a la cabeza y haciendo muecas, con las más extravagantes contorsiones, la sobrina de Seto, sobrina política, se echó a reír tan cordialmente como él. Y los amigos que se hallaban con ellos también rieron ruidosamente.

– ¡Ja, ja¡Ja, ja, ja!

– ¡Dijo que la Navidad era una patraña, como tengo que morirme! – gritó el sobrino de Seto –. ¡Y lo creía!

**_Ani salio al escenario con un hermoso vestido haciéndola ver linda, Yami poco falto para que le arrojara pétalos de rosa pero se contuvo al ver la mirada de Fanny_**

– ¡Qué vergüenza para él! – dijo la sobrina de Seto, indignada.

Era muy linda, extraordinariamente linda, de cara agradable y cándida, de sazonada boquita, que parecía hecha para ser besada, como lo era, sin duda; con toda clase de hermosos hoyuelos en la barbilla, que se mezclaban unos con otros cuando se reía, y con los dos ojos más esplendorosos que jamás habéis visto en una cabecita humana. Era enteramente lo que habrían llamado provocativa, pero intachable. ¡Oh, perfectamente intachable!

– Es un individuo cómico – dijo el sobrino de Seto –; eso es verdad, y no tan agradable como debiera ser. Sin embargo, sus defectos llevan el castigo de ellos mismos, y yo no tengo nada que decir contra él.

– Sé que es muy rico, Tristan – insinuó la sobrina de Seto–. Al menos siempre me has dicho que lo era.

– ¿Y qué, amada mía? – dijo el sobrino–. Su riqueza es inútil para él. No hace nada bueno con ella. No se procura comodidades con ella. No ha tenido la satisfacción de pensar –¡ja, ja, ja!– que va a beneficiarnos con ella.

– Me falta la paciencia con él – indicó la sobrina de Seto. Las hermanas de la sobrina de Seto y todas las demás señoras expresaron la misma opinión.

– ¡Oh! – dijo el sobrino de Seto –. Yo lo siento por él. No puedo irritarme contra él aunque quiera. ¿Quién sufre con sus genialidades? Siempre él. Se le ha metido en la cabeza no complacernos y no quiere venir a comer con nosotros. ¿Cuál es la consecuencia? Es verdad que perder una mala comida no es perder mucho.

– Pues yo creo que ha perdido una buena comida – interrumpió la sobrina de Seto. Todos los demás dijeron lo mismo, y se les debía considerar como jueces competentes, porque en aquel momento acababan de comerla; los postres estaban ya sobre la mesa, y todos se habían reunido alrededor de la lumbre.

– ¿Bueno! Me alegra mucho oírlo – dijo el sobrino de Seto –, porque no tengo mucha confianza en estas jóvenes amas de casa. ¿Qué opinas, Topper?

Topper tenía francamente fijos los ojos en una de las hermanas de la sobrina de Seto, y contestó que un soltero era un infeliz paria que no tenía derecho a emitir su opinión respecto del asunto; y enseguida la hermana de la sobrina de Seto –la regordeta, con el camisolín de encaje, no la de las rosas– se ruborizó.

– Continúa, Tristan – dijo la sobrina de Seto, palmoteando–. Ese nunca termina lo que empieza a decir. ¡Es un muchacho ridículo!

El sobrino de Seto soltó otra carcajada, y como era imposible evitar el contagio, aunque la hermana regordeta trató con dificultad de hacerlo, oliendo vinagre aromático, el ejemplo de él fue seguido unánimemente.

– Solamente iba a decir – continuó el sobrino de Seto – que la consecuencia de disgustarse con nosotros y no divertirse con nosotros es, según creo, que pierde algunos momentos agradables que no le habrían perjudicado. Estoy seguro de que pierde más agradables compañeros que los que puede encontrar en sus propios pensamientos, en su viejísimo despacho o en sus polvorientas habitaciones. Me propongo darle igual ocasión todos los años, le agrade o no le agrade, porque le compadezco. Que se burle de la Navidad hasta que se muera; pero no puede menos de pensar mejor de ella, le desafío, si se encuentra conmigo de buen humor, año tras año, diciéndole: "Tío Seto¿cómo estáis?" Si sólo eso le hace dejar a su pobre dependiente cincuenta libras, ya es algo; y creo que ayer le conmoví.

Al oír que había conmovido a Seto, rieron los demás. Pero como Fred tenía corazón sencillo y no se preocupaba mucho del motivo de la risa con tal de ver alegres a los demás, el sobrino de Seto les animó a divertirse, haciendo circular la botella alegremente. Después del té hubo un poco de música, pues formaban una familia de músicos, y os aseguro que eran entendidos especialmente Topper, que hizo sonar el bajo como los buenos, sin que se le hincharan las venas de la frente ni se le pusiera roja la cara. La sobrina de Seto tocó bien el arpa, y entre otras piezas tocó un aria sencilla (una nonada; aprenderíais a tararearla en dos minutos), que había sido la canción favorita de la niña, que sacó Seto de la escuela, como recordó el Espectro de la Navidad Pasada. Cuando sonó aquella música, todas las cosas que el Espectro le había mostrado se agolparon a la imaginación de Seto; se enterneció más y más, y pensó que si hubiera escuchado aquello con frecuencia años antes, podía haber cultivado la bondad de la vida con sus propias manos para su felicidad, sin recurrir a la azada del sepulturero que enterró a Marik Ishtar.

Pero no dedicaron toda la noche a la música. Al poco rato jugaron a las prendas, pues es bueno sentirse niños algunas veces, y nunca mejor que en Navidad, cuando su mismo poderoso fundador era un niño. ¿Basta? Luego se jugó a la gallina ciega, y, sin duda, alguien parecía no ver. Y tan pronto creo que Topper estaba realmente ciego, como creo que tenía ojos hasta en las botas. Mi opinión es que había acuerdo entre él y el sobrino de Seto, y que el Espectro de la Navidad Presente lo sabía. Su proceder respecto a la hermana regordeta, la del camisolín de encaje. era un ultraje a la credulidad de la naturaleza humana. Dando puntapiés a los utensilios del hogar, tropezando con las sillas, chocando contra el piano, metiendo la cabeza entre los cortinones, adondequiera que fuese ella, siempre ocurría lo mismo. Siempre sabía dónde estaba la hermana regordeta. Nunca cogía a otra cualquiera. Si os hubierais puesto delante de él (como hicieron algunos de ellos) con intención, habría fingido que iba a apoderarse de vosotros, lo cual habría sido una afrenta para vuestra comprensión, e instantáneamente se habría ladeado en dirección de la hermana regordeta. A menudo gritaba ella que eso no estaba bien, y realmente no lo estaba. Pero cuando por fin la cogió; cuando, a pesar de todos los crujidos de la seda y de los rápidos revoloteos de ella para huir, consiguió alcanzarla en un rincón donde no tenía escape, entonces su conducta fue verdaderamente execrable. Porque, con el pretexto de no conocerla, juzgó necesario tocar su cofia y además asegurarse de su identidad oprimiendo cierto anillo que tenía en un dedo y cierta cadena que le rodeaba el cuello; ¡todo eso era vil, monstruoso! Sin duda ella le dijo su opinión respecto de ello, pues cuando le correspondió a otro ser el ciego, ambos se hallaban contándose sus confidencias detrás de un cortinón.

La sobrina de Seto no tomaba parte en el ,juego de la gallina ciega; permanecía sentada en una butaca con un taburete a los pies en un cómodo rincón de la estancia, donde el Espectro y Seto estaban en pie detrás de ella; pero participaba en el juego de prendas, y era de admirar particularmente en el juego de ¿cómo os gusta?, combinación amorosa con todas las letras del alfabeto, y la misma habilidad demostró en el de ¿cómo, dónde y cuándo?, y, con gran alegría interior del sobrino de Seto, derrotaba completamente a todas sus hermanas, aunque éstas no eran tontas, como hubiera podido deciros Topper. Habría allí veinte personas, jóvenes y viejos; pero todos jugaban, y lo mismo hizo Seto, quien. olvidando enteramente (tanto se interesaba por aquella escena) que su voz no sonaba en los oídos de nadie, decía en alta voz las palabras que había que adivinar, y muy a menudo acertaba, pues la aguja más afilada, la mejor Whitechapel, con la garantía de no cortar el hilo, no era más aguda que Seto, aunque le conviniera aparecer obtuso ante el mundo. Al Espectro le agradaba verle de tan buen humor, y le miró con tal benevolencia, que Seto le suplicó, como lo hubiera hecho un niño, que se quedase allí, hasta que se fuesen los convidados. Pero el Espíritu le dijo que no era posible.

– He aquí un nuevo juego – dijo Seto –. ¡Media hora, Espíritu, sólo media hora!

Era un juego llamado sí y no, en el cual el sobrino de Seto debía pensar una cosa y los demás adivinar lo que pensaba, contestando a sus preguntas solamente sí o no, según el caso. El vivo juego de preguntas a que estaba expuesto le hizo decir que pensaba en un animal, en un animal viviente, más bien un animal desagradable, un animal salvaje, un animal que unas veces rugía y gruñía y otras veces hablaba, que vivía en Londres y se paseaba por las calles, que no se enseñaba por dinero, que nadie le conducía, que no vivía en una casa de fieras, que nunca se llevaba al matadero, y que no era un caballo, ni un asno, ni una vaca, ni un toro, ni un tigre, ni un perro. ni un cerdo, ni un gato, ni un oso. A cada nueva pregunta que se le dirigía, el sobrino soltaba una nueva carcajada, y llegó a tal extremo su júbilo, que se vio obligado a dejar el sofá y echarse en el suelo. Al fin, la hermana regordeta, presa también de una risa loca, exclamó:

– ¡He dado con ello! Ya sé lo que es, Tristan¡Ya sé lo que es!

– ¿Qué es? – preguntó Tristan

– ¿Es vuestro tío S-e-t-o!

Eso era, efectivamente. La admiración fue el sentimiento general, aunque algunos hicieron notar que la respuesta a la pregunta "¿Es un oso?" debió ser "Sí", tanto más cuanto que una respuesta negativa bastó para apartar sus pensamientos de Seto, suponiendo que se hubiera dirigido a él desde luego.

– Ha contribuido en gran manera a divertirnos – dijo Tristan – y seríamos ingratos si no bebiéramos a su salud. Y puesto que todos tenemos en la mano un vaso de ponche con vino. yo digo¡Por el tío Seto!

– ¡Bien¡Por el tío Seto! –exclamaron todos.

– ¡Felices Pascuas y feliz Año Nuevo al viejo, sea lo que fuere! – dijo el sobrino de Seto –. No aceptaría él tal felicitación saliendo de mis labios, pero que la reciba, sin embargo. ¡Por el tío Seto!

El tío Seto se había dejado poco a poco conquistar de tal modo por el júbilo general, y sentía tan ligero su corazón, que hubiera correspondido al brindis de la reunión, aunque ésta no podía advertir su presencia, dándole las gracias, en un discurso que nadie habría oído, si el Espectro le hubiera dado tiempo. Pero toda la escena desapareció con el sonido de la última palabra pronunciada por su sobrino, y Seto y el Espíritu continuaron su viaje. Vieron muchos países, fueron muy lejos y visitaron muchos hogares, y siempre con feliz resultado. El Espíritu se colocaba junto al lecho de los enfermos; y ellos se sentían dichosos: si visitaba a los que se hallaban en país extranjero, se creían en su patria; si a los que luchaban contra la suerte, se sentían resignados y llenos de esperanza; si se acercaba a los pobres, se imaginaban ricos. En las casas de caridad, en los hospitales, en las cárceles, en todos los refugios de la miseria, donde el hombre, orgulloso de su efímera autoridad. no había podido prohibir la entrada y cerrar la puerta, al Espíritu dejaba su bendición e instruía a Seto en sus preceptos. Fue una larga noche, si es que todo aquello sucedió en una sola noche; pero Seto dudó de ello, porque le parecía que se habían condensado varias Navidades en el espacio de tiempo que pasaron juntos. Era extraño, sin embargo, que mientras Seto no experimentaba modificación en su forma exterior, el Espectro se hacía más viejo, visiblemente más viejo. Seto había advertido tal cambio, pero nunca dijo nada, hasta que al salir de una reunión infantil donde se celebraban los Reyes, mirando al Espíritu cuando se hallaban solos, notó que sus cabellos eran grises.

– ¡Es tan corta la vida de los Espíritus? – preguntó Seto

– Mi vida sobre este globo es muy corta – replicó Seth –. Esta noche termina.

– ¡Esta noche! – gritó Seto

– Esta noche, a las doce. ¡Escuchad! La hora se acerca.

En aquel momento las campanas daban las once y tres cuartos.

– Perdonadme sí soy indiscreto al hacer tal pregunta – dijo Seto mirando atentamente la túnica del Espíritu–, pero veo algo extraño, que no os pertenece saliendo por debajo de vuestro vestido. ¿Es un pie o una garra?

– Pudiera ser una garra a juzgar por la carne que hay encima –contestó con tristeza Seth –. ¡Mirad!

De los pliegues de su túnica hizo salir dos niños miserables, abyectos, espantosos, horribles, repugnantes. Que cayeron de rodillas a sus pies y se agarraron a su vestidura.

– ¡Oh, hombre¡Mira, mira, mira a tus pies! – exclamó el Espectro.

Eran un niño y una niña, amarillos. flacos, cubiertos de harapos. ceñudos, feroces, pero postrados, sin embargo, en su abyeccíón. Cuando una graciosa juventud habría debido llenar sus mejillas y extender sobre su tez los más frescos colores, una mano marchita y desecada, como la del tiempo, las había arrugado, enflaquecido y decolorado. Donde los ángeles habrían debido reinar, los demonios se ocultaban para lanzar miradas amenazadoras. Ningún cambio, ninguna degradación, ninguna perversión de la humanidad, en ningún grado, a través de todos los misterios de la admirable creación, ha producido, ni con mucho, monstruos tan horribles y. espantosos. Seto retrocedió, pálido de terror. Teniendo en cuenta quien se los mostraba, intentó decir que eran niños hermosos; pero las palabras se detuvieron en su garganta antes que contribuir a una mentira de tan enorme magnitud.

– Espíritu¿son hijos vuestros? – Seto no pudo decir más.

– Son los hijos de los hombres – contestó el Espíritu, mirándolos –. Y se acogen a mí para reclamar contra sus padres. Este niño es la Ignorancia. Esta niña es la Miseria. Guardaos de ambos y de toda su descendencia. Pero sobre todo del niño, pues en su frente veo escrita la sentencia, hasta que lo escrito sea borrado. ¡Niégalo! – gritó el Espíritu, extendiendo una mano hacia la ciudad –. ¡Calumnia a los que te lo dicen! Eso favorecerá tus designios abominables. ¡Pero el fin llegará!

– ¿No tienen ningún refugio ni recurso? – exclamó Seto

– ¿No hay cárceles? – Dijo Seth, devolviéndole por última vez sus propias palabras –. ¿No hay casas de corrección?

La campana dio las doce. Seto miró a su alrededor en busca del Espectro, y ya no le vio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fanny salio al escenario en cuanto el telón se cerro tras ella

Fanny.- aun faltan dos actos para terminar así que daremos un descanso de 15 min. para que estiren las piernas por suerte esta vez no ha habido accidentes

Harry.- pues con el elenco que tienes no me extrañaría que hubiera más accidentes

Fanny.- por dios Harry no seas pesimista

Harry.- tan solo soy realista - encogiendose de hombros


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuentos de Navidad**

**Al estilo Yugioh**

Fanny.- bueno tengo que admitirlo la historia tiene pegue – dijo contento mirando la pantalla de la Lap

Julio.- me sorprende considerando que es tu primer cuento de navidad con humor – dijo orgulloso de su amiga

Marik.- ah que bien se siente estar sin esas vendas – dijo estirando sus brazos

Seto.- pues tampoco te fue tan mal cuñado – dijo mirándolo de reojo

Marik.- cierto he de admitirlo – dijo contento

Julio.- yo quisiera decir lo mismo del yeso que tengo en el pie – gruño molesto – y todo culpa del tonto ladrón

Bakura.- yo no fui el cegaton que no se fijaba por donde iba – le dijo con ironía

Rebeca.- no vayan a empezar de nuevo quieren

Fanny.- por cierto he recibido buenas criticas por la actuación de Seto y de Yami aunque más de Seto

Seto.- es porque soy el mejor – dijo con arrogancia

Ani.- Uy pero que humilde es el señorito – dijo con sarcasmo

Ryou.- Fanny mejor pasa a los review – dijo previniendo una discusión

Fanny.- vale

Cazadora de Fantasias

Fanny.- muchas gracias por leer esta historia yo ya he leido varias tuyas las cuales me gustan y las de humor me hacen reir mucho, te agradezco el review

Seto.- Ja otra admiradora - dijo sonriendo

Yami.- pero yo soy mejor actor además el a ver salvado al mundo me da un poco de derecho no

Ani.- creo que eso no tiene sentido

Yami.- se supone que deberías de apoyarme

Marik.- bueno yo ya estoy bien por fin pude deshacerme de esas horrendas e incomodas vendas pero gracias por preocuparte

Todos.- FELIZ NAVIDAD Y QUE TE LA HAYAS PASADO BIEN

Fanny.- bueno esos han sido los review así que es hora de seguir con la función… Bakura ¿estas listo?

Bakura.- claro – dijo este mientras se acomodaba una túnica con capucha

Fanny.- más te vale que no molestes a Seto y que actúes bien Kura – le dijo en tono amenazador

Bakura.- no te preocupes será la mejor actuación de todas

Fanny.- eso me temo – murmuro para si

La autora sale al escenario una vez más

Fanny.- bien el penúltimo acto esta por empezar y después habrá un descanso de 15 min. Antes del último acto así que espero que puedan soportarnos un poco más

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**IV- El último de los tres Espíritus**

_**El telón se abrió, el publico aplaudió a Seto y Bakura, y Ryou empezó a Leer el libreto**_

Cuando la última campanada dejó de vibrar, recordó la predicción del viejo Marik Ishtar, y, alzando los ojos, vio un fantasma de aspecto solemne, vestido con una túnica con capucha y que iba hacia él deslizándose sobre la tierra como se desliza la bruma. El Fantasma se aproximaba con paso lento, grave y silencioso. Cuando llegó a Seto, éste dobló la rodilla, pues el Espíritu parecía esparcir a su alrededor, en el aire que atravesaba, tristeza y misterio. Le envolvía una vestidura negra, que le ocultaba la cabeza, la cara y todo el cuerpo, dejando solamente visible una de sus manos extendida. Pero, además de esto, hubiera sido difícil distinguir su figura en medio de la noche y hacerla destacar de la completa oscuridad que la rodeaba. Reconoció Seto que el Espectro era alto y majestuoso cuando le vio a su lado, y entonces sintió, que su misteriosa presencia le llenaba de un temor solemne. No supo nada más, porque el Espíritu ni hablaba ni se movía.

– ¿Estoy en presencia del Espectro de la Navidad venidera? – dijo Seto

El Espíritu no respondió, pero continuó con la mano extendida.

– Vais a mostrarme las sombras de las cosas que no han sucedido, pero que sucederán en el tiempo venidero – continuó Seto –¿no es así, Espíritu?

La parte superior de la vestidura se contrajo un instante en sus pliegues, como si el Espíritu hubiera inclinado la cabeza. Fue la sola respuesta que recibió. Aunque habituado ya al trato de los espectros, Seto experimentó tal miedo ante la sombra silenciosa, que le temblaron las piernas y apenas podía sostenerse en pie cuando se disponía a seguirle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Serenity.- ¿Cómo le hiciste para que se mantuviera callado? – pregunto hacia Fanny**_

_**Fanny.- le pedí a Harry que le lanzara un Silencius solo así podría conseguir que no arruinara el acto aunque conociéndolo hará otra cosa para lograrlo**_

_**Yugi.- no fue muy drástico eso **_

_**Yami.- Nah además el ladrón se lo merecía**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Espíritu se detuvo un momento observando su estado, como si quisiera darle tiempo para reponerse. Pero ello fue peor para Seto. Se estremeció con un vago terror al pensar que tras aquella sombría mortaja estaban los ojos del Fantasma intensamente fijos en él, y que, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, sólo podía ver una mano espectral y una gran masa negra.

– ¡Espectro del futuro – exclamó – os tengo más miedo que a ninguno de los espectros que he visto! Pero como sé que vuestro propósito es procurar mi bien y como espero ser un hombre diferente de lo que he sido, estoy dispuesto a acompañaros con el corazón agradecido. ¿No queréis hablarme?

Silencio. La mano seguía extendida hacia adelante.

– ¡Guiadme! – dijo Seto –. ¡Guiadme! La noche avanza rápidamente, y sé que es un precioso tiempo para mí. ¡Guiadme, Espíritu!

El Fantasma se alejó igual que había llegado. Seto le siguió en la sombra de su vestidura, que según pensó, le levantaba y le llevaba con ella. Apenas pareció que entraron en la ciudad, pues más bien se creería que ésta surgió alrededor de ellos, circundándolos con su propio movimiento. Sin embargo, se hallaban en el corazón de la ciudad, en la Bolsa, entre los negociantes, que marchaban apresuradamente de aquí para allá, haciendo sonar las monedas en el bolsillo, conversando en grupos, mirando sus relojes, jugando pensativamente con sus áureos dijes, etc, como Seto les había visto con frecuencia. El Espíritu se detuvo frente a un pequeño grupo de negociantes. Observando Seto que su mano indicaba aquella dirección, se adelantó para escuchar lo que hablaban.

– No – decía un hombre grueso y alto, de barbilla monstruosa –; no sé más acerca de ello; sólo sé que ha muerto.

– ¿Cuándo ha muerto? – inquirió otro.

– Creo que anoche.

– ¡Cómo¿Pues qué le ha ocurrido? – preguntó un tercero, tomando una gran porción de tabaco de una enorme tabaquera –. Yo creí que no iba a morir nunca.

– Sólo Díos lo sabe – dijo el primero bostezando.

– ¿Qué ha hecho de su dinero? – preguntó un caballero de faz rubicunda con una excrescencia que le colgaba de la punta de la nariz y que ondulaba como las carúnculas de un pavo.

– No lo he oído decir – dijo el hombre de la enorme barbilla bostezando de nuevo –. Quizá se lo haya dejado a su sociedad. A mí no me lo ha dejada, es todo lo que sé.

Esta broma fue acogida con una carcajada general.

– Es probable que sean modestísimas las exequias –dijo el mismo interlocutor–, pues, por mi vida, no conozco a nadie que asista a ellas. ¿Vamos a ir nosotros sin invitación?

– No tengo inconveniente si hay merienda –observó el caballero de la excrescencia en la nariz–, pero si voy tienen que darme de comer.

Otra carcajada.

– Bueno; después de todo, yo soy el más desinteresado de todos vosotros – dijo el que habló primeramente –. pues nunca gasto guantes negros ni meriendo; pero estoy dispuesto a ir si alguno viene conmigo. Cuando pienso en ello, no estoy completamente seguro de no haber sido su mejor amigo, pues acostumbrábamos detenernos a hablar siempre que nos encontrábamos. ¡Adiós, señores!

Los que hablaban y los que escuchaban se dispersaron, mezclándose con otros grupos. Seto los conocía. y miró al Espíritu en busca de una explicación. El Fantasma se deslizó en una calle. Su dedo señalaba a dos individuos que se encontraron. Seto escuchó de nuevo, pensando que allí se hallaría la explicación. También a aquellos hombres los conocía perfectamente. Eran dos negociantes riquísimos y muy importantes. Siempre se había ufanado de ser muy estimado por ellos, desde el punto de vista de los negocios, se entiende, estrictamente desde el punto de vista de los negocios.

– ¿Cómo estáis? –dijo uno.

– ¿Cómo estáis? – replicó el otro.

– Bien – dijo el primero –. Al fin el viejo tiene lo suyo¿eh?

– Eso he oído – contestó el otro –. Hace frío. ¿Verdad?

– Lo propio de la época de Navidad. Supongo que no sois patinador.

– No, no. Tengo otra cosa en que pensar. ¡Buenos días!

Ni una palabra más. Tales fueron su encuentro, su conversación y su despedida. Al principio estuvo Seto a punto de sorprenderse de que el Espíritu diese importancia a conversaciones tan triviales en apariencia; pero, íntimamente convencido de que debían tener un significado oculto, se puso a reflexionar cuál podría ser. Apenas se les podía suponer alguna relación con la muerte de Marik, su viejo consocio, pues ésta pertenecía al pasado, y el punto de partida de este Espectro era el porvenir. Ni podía pensar en otro inmediatamente relacionado con él a quien se le pudiera aplicar. Pero como, sin duda, a quienquiera que se le aplicaren, encerraban una lección secreta dirigida a su provecho, resolvió tener en cuenta cuidadosamente toda palabra que oyera y toda cosa que viese, y especialmente observar su propia imagen cuando apareciera, pues tenía la esperanza de que la conducta de su futuro ser le daría la clave que necesitaba para hacerle fácil la solución del enigma.

Miró a todos lados en aquel lugar buscando su propia imagen; pero otro hombre ocupaba su rincón habitual, y aunque el reloj señalaba la hora en que él acostumbraba estar allí, no vio a nadie que se le pareciese entre la multitud que se oprimía bajo el porche. Ello le sorprendió poco, sin embargo, pues había resuelto cambiar de vida: y pensaba y esperaba que su ausencia era una prueba de que sus nacientes resoluciones empezaban a ponerse en práctica. Inmóvil, sombrío, el Fantasma permanecía a su lado con la mano extendida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Bakura.- /Juro que Fanny y ese niñato Potter me las pagaran… ¿Cómo se les ocurre quitarme el habla? Y encima no puedo quejarme/ - pensaba molesto**_

_**Duke.- que bueno que no me toco ese papel imagínense lo cansado que es tener el brazo estirado todo el tiempo**_

_**Tristan.- eso sin mencionar las amenazas de Fanny**_

_**Los demás asintieron aliviados de no ser Bakura**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Seto salió de su ensimismamiento, se imaginó, por el movimiento de la mano y su situación respecto a él, que los ojos invisibles estaban mirándole fijamente, y le recorrió un escalofrío. Dejaron el teatro de los negocios y se dirigieron a una parte oscura de la ciudad, donde Seto no había entrado nunca, aunque conocía su situación y su mala fama. Los caminos eran sucios y estrechos; las tiendas y las casas, miserables; los habitantes, medio desnudos, borrachos, mal calzados, horrorosos. Callejuelas y pasadizos sombríos, como otras tantas alcantarillas, vomitaban sus olores repugnantes, sus inmundicias y sus habitantes en aquel laberinto de. calles; y toda aquella parte respiraba crimen, suciedad y miseria.

En el fondo de aquella guarida infame había una tienda bajísima de techo, bajo el tejado de un sobradillo, donde se compraban hierros, trapos viejos, botellas, huesos y restos de comidas. En el interior, y sobre el suelo, se amontonaban llaves enmohecidas, clavos, cadenas, goznes, limas, platillos de balanza, pesos y toda clase de hierros inútiles. Misterios que a pocas personas hubiera agradado investigar se ocultaban bajo aquellos montones de harapos repugnantes, aquella grasa corrompida y aquellos sepulcros de huesos. Sentado en medio de sus mercancías, junto a un brasero de ladrillos viejos, un bribón de cabellos blanqueados por sus setenta años, defendido del viento exterior con una cortina fétida compuesta de pedazos de trapo de todos colores y clases colgados de un bramante, fumaba su pipa saboreando la voluptuosidad de su apacible retiro. Seto y el fantasma llegaron ante aquel hombre en el momento en que una mujer cargada con un enorme envoltorio se deslizaba en la tienda. Apenas había entrado, cuando otra mujer, cargada de igual modo, entró a continuación; seguida de cerca por un hombre vestido de negro desvaído, cuya sorpresa no fue menor a la vista de las dos mujeres que la que ellas experimentaron al reconocerse una a otra. Después de un momento de muda estupefacción, de la que había participado el hombre de la pipa, soltaron los tres una carcajada.

– ¿Que la jornalera pase primeramente? – exclamó la que había entrado al principio –. La segunda será la planchadora y el tercero el hombre de la funeraria. Mirad, viejo Joe, qué casualidad. ¡Cualquiera diría que nos habíamos citado aquí los tres!

– No podíais haber elegido mejor sitio – dijo el viejo quitándose la pipa de la boca –. Entrad a la sala. Hace mucho tiempo que tenéis aquí la entrada libre, y los otros dos tampoco son personas extrañas. Aguardad que cierre la puerta de la tienda. ¡Ah, cómo cruje! No creo que haya aquí hierros más mohosos que sus goznes, así como tampoco hay aquí, estoy .seguro, huesos más viejos que los míos. ¡Ja, ja! Todos nosotros estamos. en armonía con nuestra profesión y de acuerdo. Entrad a la sala, entrad a la sala.

La sala era el espacio separado de la tienda por la cortina de harapos. El viejo removió la lumbre con un pedazo de hierro procedente de una barandilla, y después de reavivar la humosa lámpara (pues era de noche) con el tubo de la pipa, se volvió a poner ésta en la boca. Mientras lo hizo, la mujer que ya había hablado arrojó el envoltorio al suelo y se sentó en un taburete en actitud descarada, poniéndose los codos sobre las rodillas y lanzando a los otros dos una mirada de desafío.

– Y bien¿Qué¿Qué hay, señora Dilber? – dijo la mujer –. Cada uno tiene derecho a pensar en sí mismo. ¡El siempre lo hizo así!

– Es verdad, efectivamente – dijo la planchadora –. Más que él, nadie.

– ¿Por qué, pues, ponéis esa cara, como si tuvierais miedo, mujer? Supongo que los lobos no se muerden unos a otros.

– ¿Claro que no! – Dijeron a la vez, la señora Dilber y el viejo –. Debemos esperar que sea así.

– Entonces, muy bien – exclamó la mujer –. Eso basta. ¿A quién se perjudica con insignificancias como éstas? No será el muerto, me figuro.

– ¡Claro que no¡ – dijo la señora Dilber riendo.

– Si necesitaba conservarlas después de morir, el viejo avaro –continuó la mujer–¿por qué no ha hecho en vida lo que todo el mundo? No tenía más que haberse proporcionado quien le cuidara cuando la muerte se lo llevó, en vez de permanecer aislado de todos al exhalar el último suspiro.

– Nunca se dijo mayor verdad – repuso la señora Dilber –. Tiene lo que merece.

– Yo desearía que le ocurriera algo más –replicó la mujer–; y otra cosa habría sido, podéis creerme, si me hubiera sido posible poner las manos en cosa de más valor. Abrid ese envoltorio, Joe, y decidme cuánto vale. Hablad con franqueza. No tengo miedo de ser la primera, ni me importa que lo vean. Antes de encontrarnos aquí, ya sabíamos bien, me figuro, que estábamos haciendo nuestro negocio. No hay nada malo en ello. Abrid el envoltorio, Joe.

Pero la galantería de sus amigos no lo permitió, y el hombre del traje negro desvaído, rompiendo el fuego, mostró su botín. No era considerable: un sello o dos, un lapicero, dos botones de manga, un alfiler de poco valor, y nada más. Todas esas cosas fueron examinadas separadamente y avaluadas por el viejo, que escribió con tiza en la pared las cantidades que estaba dispuesto a dar por cada una, haciendo la suma cuando vio que no había ningún otro objeto.

– Esta es vuestra cuenta –dijo–, y no daría un penique más, aunque me quemaran a fuego lento por no darlo. ¿Quién sigue? Seguía la señora Dilber. Sábanas y toallas, servilletas, un traje usado, dos antiguas cucharillas de plata, unas pinzas para azúcar y algunas botas.

Su cuenta le fue hecha igualmente en la pared.

– Siempre doy demasiado a las señoras. Es una de mis flaquezas, y de ese modo me arruino –dijo el viejo–. Aquí está vuestra cuenta. Si me pedís un penique más, o discutís la cantidad, puedo arrepentirme de mi esplendidez y rebajar medía corona.

– Y ahora deshaced mi envoltorio, Joe – dijo la primera mujer.

Joe se puso de rodillas para abrirlo con más facilidad, y después de deshacer un gran número de nudos; sacó una pesada pieza de tela oscura.

– ¿Cómo llamáis a esto? – dijo –. Cortinas de alcoba.

– ¿Ah! – respondió la mujer riendo e inclinándose sobre sus brazos cruzados –. ¡Cortinas de alcoba!

– No es posible que las hayáis quitado con anillas y todo, estando todavía sobre el lecho –dijo el viejo.

– Pues sí – replicó la mujer –. ¿Por qué no?

– Habéis nacido para hacer fortuna – dijo el viejo – y seguramente la haréis.

– En verdad os aseguro, Joe – replicó la mujer tranquilamente –, que cuando tenga a mi alcance alguna cosa, no retiraré de ella la mano por consideración a un hombre como ése. Ahora, no dejéis caer el aceite sobre las mantas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Vincent.- para ser Hologramas se ven muy real – admitió sorprendido**_

_**Mokuba.- milagros que hace la tecnología **_

_**Kevin.- pues que milagros hasta parece cosa de magia**_

_**Ani.- ¿Dónde he oído eso antes? – pregunto mirándolo**_

_**Kevin.- en la segunda peli de Harry, cuando Lockhart es llevado por el fénix de Dumbledore después de que rescatan a Ginny**_

_**Ani.- ah si ya me acuerdo**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– ¿Las mantas de él? – preguntó Joe.

– ¿De quién creéis que iban a ser? – replicó la mujer –. Me atrevo a decir que no se enfriará por no tenerlas.

– Me figuro que no habrá muerto de enfermedad contagiosa. ¿eh? – dijo el viejo suspendiendo la tarea y alzando los ojos.

– No tengáis miedo – replicó la mujer –. No me agradaba su compañía hasta el punto de estar a su lado por tales pequeñeces, si hubiera habido el menor peligro. ¿Ah! Podéis mirar esa camisa hasta que os duelan los ojos, y no veréis en ella ni un agujero ni un zurcido. Esa es la mejor que tenía y es una buena camisa. A no ser por mí, la habrían derrochado.

– ¿A qué llamáis derrochar una camisa? – preguntó Joe.

– Quiero decir que, seguramente, le habrían amortajado con ella –replicó la mujer, riendo–. Alguien fue lo bastante imbécil para hacerlo, pero yo se la quité otra vez. Sí la tela de algodón no sirve para tal objeto, no sirve para nada. Es a propósito para cubrir un cuerpo. No puede estar más feo de ese modo que con esta camisa.

Seto escuchaba este diálogo con horror. Conforme se hallaban los interlocutores agrupados en torno de su presa, a la escasa luz de la lámpara del viejo: le producían una sensación de odio y de disgusto, que no habría sido mayor aunque hubiera visto obscenos demonios regateando el precio del propio cadáver.

– ¡Ja, ja! –rió la misma mujer cuando Joe, sacando un talego de franela lleno de dinero, contó en el suelo la cantidad que correspondía a cada uno–. No termina mal¿veis? Durante su vida ahuyentó a todos de su lado para proporcionarnos ganancias después de muerto. ¡Ja, ja, ja !

– ¿Espíritu? – dijo Seto, estremeciéndose de píes a cabeza –. Ya veo, ya veo. El caso de ese desgraciado puede ser el mío. A eso conduce una vida como la mía. ¡Dios misericordioso¿Qué es esto?

Retrocedió lleno de terror, pues la escena había cambiado y Seto casi tocaba un lecho: un lecho desnudo, sin cortinas, sobre el cual, cubierto por un trapo, yacía algo que, aunque mudo, se revelaba con terrible lenguaje. El cuarto estaba muy oscuro, demasiado oscuro para poder observarle con alguita exactitud, aunque Seto, obediente a un impulso secreto, miraba a todos lados, ansioso por saber qué clase de habitación era aquélla. Una luz pálida, que llegaba del exterior, caía directamente sobre el lecho, en el cual yacía el cuerpo de aquel hombre despojado, robado, abandonado por todo el mundo, sin nadie que le velara y sin nadie que llorara por él. Seto miró hacia el Fantasma, cuya rígida mano indicaba la cabeza del muerto. El paño qué la cubría se hallaba puesto con tal descuido, que el más ligero movimiento, el de un dedo, habría descubierto la cara. Pensó Seto en ello, veía cuán fácil era hacerlo y sentía el deseo de hacerlo: pero tan poco poder tenía para quitar aquel velo como para arrojar de su lado al Espectro.

– ¡Oh, fría, fría, rígida, espantosa muerte¡Levanta aquí tu altar y vístelo con todos los terrores de que dispones, pues estás en tu dominio! Pero cuando es una cabeza amada, respetada y honrada, no puedes hacer favorable a tus terribles designios un solo cabello ni hacer odiosa una de sus facciones. No es que la mano pierda su pesantez y no caiga al abandonarla; no es que el corazón y el pulso dejen de estar inmóviles: pero la mano fue abierta, generosa y leal; el corazón, bravo, ferviente y tierno; y el pulso. de un hombre. ¡Golpea, muerte, golpea¡Y mira las buenas acciones que brotan de la herida y caen en el mundo como simiente de vida inmortal!

Ninguna voz pronunció tales palabras en los oídos de Seto, pero las oyó al mirar el lecho. Y pensó: "Si este hombre pudiera revivir¿cuáles serían sus pensamientos primitivos¿La avaricia, la dureza de corazón, la preocupación del dinero¿Tales cosas le han conducido, verdaderamente, a buen fin? Yace en esta casa desierta y sombría, donde no hay un hombre, una mujer o un niño que diga: "fue cariñoso para mí en esto o en aquello. y en recuerdo de una palabra amable seré cariñoso para él". Un gato arañaba la puerta. y bajo la piedra del hogar se oía un ruido de ratas que roían. ¿Qué iban a buscar en aquel cuarto fúnebre y por qué estaban tan inquietas y turbulentas? Seto no se atrevió a pensar en ello.

– ¡Espíritu – dijo –, da miedo estar aquí! Al abandonar este lugar no olvidaré sus enseñanzas, os lo aseguro. ¡Vamonos!

El Espectro seguía mostrándole la cabeza del cadáver con su dedo inmóvil.

– Os comprendo – replicó Seto –, y lo haría si pudiera. Pero me es imposible, Espíritu, me es imposible.

El Espectro pareció mirarle de nuevo.

– Sí hay en la ciudad alguien a quien emocione la muerte de ese hombre –dijo Seto, agonizante–, mostradme esa persona, Espíritu, os lo suplico.

El Fantasma extendió un momento su sombría vestidura ante él, como un ala; después, volviendo a plegarla, le mostró una habitación alumbrada por la luz del día, donde estaba una madre con sus hijos. Aguardaba a alguien con ansiosa inquietud, pues iba de un lado a otro por la habitación. Se estremecía al menor ruido, miraba por la ventana, consultaba el reloj, trataba, pero inútilmente, de manejar la aguja, y no podía aguantar las voces de los niños en sus juegos. Al fin se oyó en la puerta el golpe esperado tanto tiempo; se precipitó a la puerta y se encontró con su marido, cuyo rostro estaba ajado y abatido por la preocupación, aunque era joven. En aquel momento mostraba una expresión notable: un placer triste que le causaba vergüenza y que se esforzaba en reprimir. Se sentó para comer el almuerzo preparado para él junto al fuego, y cuando ella le preguntó débilmente qué noticias había (lo que no hizo sino después de un largo silencio). pareció cohibido de responder.

– ¿Son buenas o malas? –dijo para ayudarle.

– Malas –respondió.

– ¿Estamos completamente arruinados?

– No. Aun hay esperanzas, Carolina.

– Si se conmueve –dijo ella asombrada–, si tal milagro se realizara, no se habrían perdido las esperanzas.

– Ya no puede conmoverse –dijo el marido–, porque ha muerto.

Era aquella mujer una dulce y paciente criatura. a juzgar por su rostro; pero su alma se llenó de gratitud al oír aquello, y así lo expresó juntando las manos. Un momento después pedía perdón a Dios y se mostraba afligida: pero el primer movimiento salió del corazón.

– Lo que me dijo aquella mujer medio ebria, de quien te hablé anoche, cuando intenté verle para obtener un plazo de una semana, y lo que creí un pretexto para no recibirme, es la pura verdad; no sólo estaba muy enfermo, sino agonizando.

– ¿Y a quién se transmitirá nuestra deuda?

– No lo sé. Pero antes de ese tiempo tendremos ya el dinero: y aunque no lo tuviéramos, sería tener muy mala suerte encontrar en su sucesor un acreedor tan implacable como él. ¡Esta noche podemos dormir tranquilos, Carolina!

Sí. Sus corazones se sentían aliviados de un gran peso. Las caras de los niños. agrupados a su alrededor para oír lo que tan mal comprendían, brillaban más: la muerte de aquel hombre llevaba un poco de dicha a aquel hogar. La única emoción que el Espectro pudo mostrar a Seto con motivo de aquel suceso fue una emoción de placer.

– No puedo creer que diga esto… **(_tuvo que esquivar una cubeta por ese comentario así que decidió volver al libreto)_** digo… Espíritu, permitidme ver alguna ternura relacionada con la muerte – dijo Seto –: si no, la sombría habitación que abandonamos hace poco estará siempre en mi recuerdo.

El Fantasma (bastante divertido eh de decir) le condujo a través de varías calles que le eran familiares: a medida que marchaban.

_**Joey, Mai, Serenity, Tea, Duke, Mokuba, Natalia volvieron a salir ante el aplauso del publico, Mai tuvo que arrastrar a Joey y darle un codazo para que dejara de saludar al publico y de hacer reverencias**_

Seto miraba a todas partes en busca de su propia imagen, pero en ningún sitio conseguía verla. Entraron en casa del pobre Joey Wheeler, la habitación que habían visitado anteriormente, y hallaron a la madre y a los niños sentados alrededor de la lumbre. Tranquilos. Muy tranquilos. Los ruidosos Wheeler pequeños se hallaban en un rincón, quietos como estatuas, sentados y con la mirada fija en Pedro, que tenía un libro abierto delante de él. La madre y sus hijas se ocupaban en coser. Toda la familia estaba muy tranquila. "Y tomó a un niño y le puso en medio de ellos." ¿Dónde había oído Seto aquellas palabras? No las había soñado. El niño debía de haberlas leído en voz alta cuando él y el Espíritu cruzaban el umbral. ¿Por qué no seguía la lectura? La madre dejó su labor sobre la mesa y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

– El color de esta tela me hace daño en los ojos – dijo.

– ¿El color¡Ah, pobre Yugi!

– Ahora están mejor – dijo la mujer de Wheeler –. La luz artificial les perjudica, y por nada del mundo quisiera que cuando venga vuestro padre vea que tengo los ojos malos. Ya no debe tardar, a la hora que es.

– Ya ha pasado la hora – contestó Duke cerrando el libro –. Pero creo que hace unas cuantas noches anda algo más despacio que de costumbre, madre.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio. Al fin dijo la madre con voz firme y alegre, que una sola vez se debilitó:

– Yo le he visto un día andar deprisa, muy deprisa, con... con Yugi sobre los hombros.

– ¡Y yo también? – Gritó Duke –. ¡Muchas veces!

– ¿Y yo también? – exclamó otro, y luego, todos.

– Pero Yugi era muy ligero de llevar – continuó la madre volviendo a su labor –, y su padre le quería tanto, que no le molestaba, no le molestaba. Pero ya oigo a vuestro padre en la puerta.

Corrió a su encuentro. y Joey entró con su bufanda – bien la necesitaba el pobre–. Su té se hallaba preparado junto a la lumbre y todos se precipitaron a servírselo. Entonces los dos Wheeler pequeños saltaron sobre sus rodillas y cada uno de ellos puso su carita en una de las mejillas del padre, como diciendo: "No pienses en ello. Padre; no te apenes". Joey se mostró muy alegre con ellos y tuvo para todos una palabra amable: miró la labor que había sobre la mesa y elogió la destreza y habilidad de la señora Wheeler y las niñas.

– Eso se terminará mucho antes del domingo – dijo.

– ¡Domingo¿Has ido hoy allá, Roberto? – preguntó su mujer.

– Sí, querida – respondió Joey –. Me hubiera gustado que hubieseis podido venir. Os hubiera agradado ver qué verde está aquel sitio. Pero ya le veréis a menudo. Le he prometido que iré a pasear allí un domingo. ¡Pequeñito, nene mío! – gritó Joey –. ¡Pequeñito mío!

Estalló de pronto. No pudo remediarlo. Para qua pudiera remediarlo, habría sido preciso que no se sintiese tan cerca de su hijo. Dejó la habitación y subió a la del piso de arriba, profusamente iluminada y adornada como en Navidad. Había una silla colocada junto a la cama del niño y se veían indicios de que alguien la había ocupado recientemente. El pobre Joey se sentó en ella y, cuando se repuso algo y se tranquilizó, besó aquella carita. Se sintió resignado por lo sucedido y bajó de nuevo completamente feliz. La familia rodeó la lumbre y empezó a charlar: las muchachas y la madre siguieron su labor. Joey les contó la extraordinaria benevolencia del sobrino de Seto, a quien apenas había visto una vez. y que al encontrarle aquel día en la calle, y viéndole un poco... "un poco abatido¿sabéis?", dijo Joey, se enteró de lo que le había sucedido para estar tan triste.

– En vista de lo cual – continuó Joey –, ya que es el caballero más afable que se puede encontrar, se lo conté. "Estoy sinceramente apenado por lo que me contáis, señor. Wheeler", dijo, "por vos y por vuestra excelente mujer". Y a propósito, no sé cómo ha podido saber eso.

– ¿Saber qué?

– Que eras una excelente mujer – contestó Joey

– Eso lo sabe todo el mundo – dijo Duke

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Eli.- ¿acaso Mai se ruborizo? – pregunto sorprendida**_

_**Ishizu.- seguramente fue porque Joey lo dijo – dijo divertida**_

_**Fanny.- si lo más seguro es que sea eso**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– ¡Muy bien dicho, hijo mío! – exclamó Joey –. Espero que todo el mundo lo sepa. "Sinceramente apenado", dijo, "por vuestra excelente mujer. Sí puedo serviros en algo", continuó, dándome su tarjeta, "éste es mi domicilio. Os ruego que vayáis a verme." Bueno, pues, me ha encantado – exclamó Joey –, no por lo que está dispuesto a hacer en nuestro favor, sino por su benevolencia. Parecía que en realidad había conocido a nuestro Yugi y se lamentaba con nosotros.

– Estoy segura de que tiene buen corazón – dijo Mai.

– Más segura estarías de ello, querida – contestó Joey –, si le hubieras visto y le hubieras hablado. No, no me sorprendería nada, fíjate en lo que digo, que proporcionase a Duke un empleo mejor.

– Oye esto, Duke – dijo Mai

– ¡Y entonces – gritó una de las muchachas – Duke buscará compañía y se establecerá por su cuenta!

– ¡Vete a paseo! – replicó Duke haciendo una mueca.

– Eso puede ser y puede no ser – dijo Joey –, aunque hay mucho tiempo por delante, hijo mío. Pero, de cualquier modo y en cualquier época que nos separemos unos de otros, tengo la seguridad de que ninguno de nosotros olvidará al pobre Yugi¿verdad?, ninguno olvidará esta primera separación.

– ¡Nunca! – gritaron todos.

– Y yo sé – dijo Joey –, yo sé, hijos míos, que cuando recordemos cuán paciente y cuán dulce fue, aun siendo pequeño, pequeñito, no armaremos pendencias unos con otros, porque al hacerlo olvidaríamos al pobre Yugi

– ¡No, padre; nunca! – volvieron a gritar todos.

– Soy muy feliz – dijo el pequeño Joey –. ¡Soy muy feliz!

La señora Wheeler le besó, sus hijas le besaron, los dos Wheeler pequeños le besaron, y Duke y él se dieron un apretón de manos. ¡Espíritu de Yugi: tu esencia infantil provenía de Díos!

– Espectro – dijo Seto –, algo me dice que la hora de nuestra separación se acerca. Lo sé, pero no sé cómo se verificará. Decidme¿quién era aquel hombre que hemos visto yacer en su lecho de muerte?

El Espectro de la Navidad Futura le transportó, como antes – aunque en una época diferente, según pensó: verdaderamente, sus últimas visiones aparecían embrolladas, excepto la seguridad de que pertenecían al porvenir –, a los lugares en que se reunían los hombres de negocios, pero sin mostrarle su otro él. En verdad, el Espíritu no se detuvo para nada, sino que siguió adelante como para alcanzar el objetivo deseado, hasta que Seto le suplicó que se detuviera un momento.

– Esta callejuela que atravesamos ahora – dijo Seto – es el lugar donde desde hace mucho tiempo yo establecí el centro de mis ocupaciones. Veo la casa. Permitidme contemplar lo que será en los días venideros.

El Espíritu se detuvo: su mano señalaba otro sitio.

– ¡La casa está allá abajo! – exclamó Seto –. ¿Por qué me señaláis hacia otra parte?

El inexorable dedo no experimentó ningún cambio. Seto corrió a la ventana de su despacho y miró al interior. Seguía siendo un despacho, pero no el suyo. Los muebles no eran los mismos y la persona sentada en la butaca no era él. El Fantasma señalaba como anteriormente. Seto volvió a unírsele, y sin comprender por qué no estaba él allí ni dónde habría ido, siguió al Espíritu hasta llegar a una verja de hierro. Antes de entrar se detuvo para mirar a su alrededor. Un cementerio. Bajo la tierra yacían allí los infelices cuyo nombre iba a saber. Era un digno lugar, rodeado de casas, invadido por la hiedra y las plantas silvestres, antes muerte que vida de la vegetación, demasiado lleno de sepulturas, abonado hasta la exageración. ¡Un digno lugar! El Espíritu, de pie en medio de las tumbas, indicó una. Seto avanzó hacia ella temblando. El Fantasma era exactamente como había sido hasta entonces pero Seto tuvo miedo al notar un ligero cambio en su figura solemne.

– Antes de acercarme más a esa piedra que me enseñáis –le dijo–, respondedme a una pregunta¿Es todo eso la imagen de lo que será o solamente la imagen de lo que puede ser?

El Espectro siguió señalando a la tumba junto a la cual se hallaba.

– Las resoluciones de los hombres simbolizan ciertos objetivos que, si perseveran, pueden alcanzar – dijo Seto –; pero si se apartan de ellas, los objetivos cambian. ¿Ocurre lo mismo con las cosas que me mostráis?

El Espíritu continuó inmóvil como siempre. Seto se arrastró hacia él, temblando al acercarse. y siguiendo la dirección del dedo, leyó sobre la piedra de la abandonada sepultura su propio nombre: Seto Kaiba

– ¿Soy yo el hombre que yacía sobre el lecho? –exclamó cayendo de rodillas.

El dedo se dirigió de la tumba a él y de él a la tumba.

– ¡No, Espíritu¡Oh, no, no! El dedo seguía allí.

– ¡Espíritu – gritó agarrándose a su vestidura –, escuchadme! Yo no soy ya el hombre que era; no seré ya el hombre que habría sido a no ser por vuestra intervención. ¿Por qué me mostráis todo eso, si he perdido toda esperanza?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Yami.- bien ahora si creo que esta sobreactuando**_

_**Eli.- lo que pasa es que tienes envidia de los dotes de actor de Seto**_

_**Yami.- si claro – dijo con sarcasmo**_

_**Seth.- dejen de discutir o Fanny los amarrara **_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por primera vez la mano pareció moverse.

– Buen Espíritu – continuó, prosternado ante él, con la frente en la tierra –, vos intercederéis por mí y me compadeceréis. Aseguradme que puedo cambiar esas imágenes que me habéis mostrado, cambiando de vida.

La benévola mano tembló.

– Honraré la Navidad en mi corazón y procuraré guardarla todo el año. Viviré en el pasado, en el presente y en el porvenir. Los espíritus de los tres no se apartarán de mí. No olvidaré sus lecciones. ¡Oh, decidme que puedo borrar lo escrito en esa piedra!

En su angustia asió la mano espectral, que intentó desasirse. pero su petición le daba fuerza, y la retuvo. El Espíritu, más fuerte aún. le rechazó. Juntando las manos en una última súplica a fin de que cambiase su destino, Seto advirtió una alteración en la túnica con capucha del Fantasma, que se contrajo. Se derrumbó y quedó convertido en una columna de cama


	5. Chapter 5

**Cuentos de Navidad**

**Al estilo Yugioh**

Fanny.- vaya 7 review tuvo buena aceptación – dijo contenta

Ishizu.- oye ¿Qué le pasa a Bakura? – pregunto al ver al ladrón tocándose la garganta y haciendo extraños movimientos con una mano

Duke.- parece como si se estuviera ahogando – dijo confundido –

Fanny.- ay Dios – gimió sorprendida y preocupada – olvide pedirle a Harry que le quitara el hechizo

Yami.- mejor déjalo así – dijo divertido

Fanny.- Mokuba ¿podrías ir a buscar a un chico de cabello negro, ojos verdes esmeralda detrás de unas gafas con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente y traerlo para acá?

Mokuba.- claro – dijo saliendo hacia el corredor

Ryou.- que te parece que mientras esperamos leas los review

Fanny.- vale – dijo asintiendo – Kura espera a que venga Harry

Bakura hizo un extraño moviendo como asintiendo y gruñendo y se quedo sentado bastante molesto por lo que se podía ver

Harry.- me llamaste

Tea.- vaya eso fue rapido

Mokuba.- es que me lo encontre en la puerta

Fanny.- podrías quitarle el hechizo a mi novio

Harry.- ya decia que algo se me olvidaba - dijo mientras sacaba su varita y decía el contrahechizo

Bakura.- ya era hora - dijo molesto

Ryou.- los review - grito interrumpiendo a Fanny

Fanny.- cierto

-.-.-.-.- **minikirara2 **-.-.-.-.-

Fanny.- mini, lady muchas gracias por sus comentarios, los regalos ya los reparti y Lady te agradezco los chocolates son mis dulces favoritos espero verlas en mis demás historias

Seto.- gracias por sus animos para la historia y decir que soy buen actor ya lo sabia a decir verdad

Bakura.- no me hizo nada de gracia tu comentario Lady a ver si yo te hechara un hechizo silencionador

Fanny.- no tienes varita

Bakura.- ¿y? se la pudo "pedir" al mocoso de Potter o a sus amiguitos

Harry.- a quien le dices mocoso ladron de quinta

Marik.- gracias por preocuparte ya estoy bien afortunadamente

-.-.-.-.-.- **Emperatriz Lady Sailor **-.-.-.-.-.-

Seto.- gracias por decir que eres mi Fan numero uno aunque ya he oido eso antes tienes un lugar especial en mi corazón por tus animos y temando un beso

Ani.- eso no sono muy propio de ti Seto

Fanny.- gracias por tu review oye lo de tu historia podrías decirme el nombre por fis asi podre dejarte un review espero verte en mis demás historias

Atem.- por favor si Kaiba no me a vencido antes mucho menos lo hara ahora

Eli.- crei que yugi era el rival de Seto

Fanny.- pues tal parece que cambio de parecer

La ojimiel salio al escenario donde la gente ya estaba sentada

Fanny.- ultimo acto espero les guste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo IV**

**El telón se abrió y la voz de Ryou se escucho para su fortuna esa era la ultima escena ya que de tanto hablar ya le dolió la garganta; Seto salio también ante el aplauso general**

¡Sí! Y la columna de cama era suya: La cama era la suya, el cuarto era el suyo y, lo mejor y más venturoso de todo¡el tiempo venidero era suyo, para poder enmendarse!

– Viviré en el pasado, en el presente y en el porvenir – repitió Seto, saltando de la cama–. Los Espíritus de los tres no se apartarán de mí. ¡Oh, Marik Ishtar¡Benditos sean el cielo y la fiesta de Navidad¡Lo digo de rodillas, Marik, de rodillas!

Se encontraba tan animado y tan encendido por buenas intenciones, que su voz desfallecida apenas respondía al llamamiento de su espíritu. Había sollozado con violencia en su lucha con el Espíritu y su cara estaba mojada de lágrimas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Joey.- ¿Cómo le hiciste para que pareciera como si estuviera llorando? – pregunto sorprendido a Eli**_

_**Eli.- le puse una orquilla en cierta parte que no voy a mencionar pero que la tiene muy buena y le deje caer un ladrillo en el pie**_

_**Yugi.- si eso haces con la persona que te agrada no quisiera saber que les haces a tus enemigos – dijo con una gota de sudor**_

_**Ishizu.- pobre de mi Seto – dijo bastante afectada ya que ella estuvo presente cuando Eli lo "maquillo"**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– ¡No se las han llevado – exclamó Seto, estrechando en sus brazos una de las cortinas de la alcoba–, no se las han llevado, ni tampoco las anillas! Están aquí. Yo estoy aquí. Las imágenes de las cosas que podían haber ocurrido pueden desvanecerse. Y se desvanecerán, lo sé.

Sus manos se ocupaban continuamente en palpar sus vestidos; los volvía del revés, ponía lo de arriba abajo y lo de abajo arriba, los desgarraba, los dejaba caer, haciéndoles cómplices de toda clase de extravagancias.

– ¡No sé lo que hago! – exclamó Seto riendo y llorando a la vez y haciendo de sí mismo con sus medias una copia perfecta de Laocoonte –. Estoy ligero como una pluma, dichoso como un ángel, alegre como un escolar, aturdido como un borracho. ¡Felices Pascuas a todos¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todo el mundo¡Hurra¡Viva!

Había ido a la sala dando brincos, y allí estaba entonces sin aliento.

– ¡Aquí está la cacerola con el cocimiento! – gritó Seto entusiasmándose de nuevo y danzando alrededor de la chimenea –. ¡Esa es la puerta por donde entró el Espectro de Marik Ishtar¡Ese es el rincón donde se sentó el Espectro de la Navidad Presente! Esa es la ventana por donde vi los Espíritus errantes¡Todo está en su sitio, todo es verdad, todo ha sucedido¡Ja, ja, ja!

Realmente, para un hombre que no la había practicado por espacio de muchos años, era una risa espléndida, la risa más magnífica el padre de una larga, larga progenie de risas brillantes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Serenity.- ver a Seto así esta empezando a darme miedo**_

_**Marik.- ya lo creo y lo peor es que lo tengo de cuñado**_

_**Fanny.- Eli estas segura que el ladrillo fue en el pie y no en la cabeza**_

_**Eli.- creo que si pero estoy empezando a dudarlo – dijo tan perpleja como su amiga**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– No sé a cuánto estamos – dijo Seto –. No sé cuánto tiempo he estado entre los Espíritus. No sé nada. Soy como un niño. No me importa. Me es igual. Quisiera ser un niño. ¡Hurra¡Viva!

Le interrumpieron sus transportes de alegría las campanas de las iglesias, con los más sonoros repiques que oyó jamás. ¡Tin, tan¡Tin, tan¡Tin, tan¡Oh, magnífico, magnífico! Corriendo a la ventana, la abrió y asomó la cabeza. Nada de bruma, nada de niebla; un frío claro, luminoso, jovial; un frío que al soplar hace bailar la sangre en las venas; un sol de oro, un cielo divino; un aire fresco y suave, campanas alegres. ¡Oh, magnifico, magnífico!

– ¿Qué día es hoy? – gritó Seto, dirigiéndose a un muchacho endomingado (que no era otro que Kevin), que quizá se había detenido para mirarle

– ¿Eh? – replicó el muchacho lleno de admiración.

– ¿Qué día es hoy, hermoso? – dijo Seto.

– De que demonios te fumaste… digo ¿Hoy? – repuso el muchacho (Kevin) correctamente al recibir ¿una trapeador? en la cabeza –. ¡Toma, pues, el día de Navidad!

– ¡El día de Navidad! – se dijo Seto –. ¡No ha pasado todavía! Los Espíritus lo han hecho todo en una noche. Pueden hacer todo lo que quieren. Pueden, no hay duda. Pueden, no hay duda. ¡Hola, hermoso!

– ¡Hola! – contestó el muchacho aunque algo nervioso ya que Kevin se asusto al ver a Seto muy ¿amable, cariñoso, loco? Ustedes desidan

– ¿Sabes dónde está la pollería, en la esquina de la segunda calle? – inquirió Seto.

– ¡Claro que sí!

– ¡Eres un muchacho listo! – dijo Seto –. ¡Un muchacho notable! sabes sí han vendido el hermoso pavo que tenían colgado ayer? No el pequeño, el grande.

– ¿Cuál¿Uno que era tan gordo como yo? – replicó el muchacho.

– ¡Qué chico tan delicioso! – dijo Seto –. Da gusto hablar contigo. ¿Sí, hermoso?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Bakura.- no puedo creer que diga esto pero hasta a mi Kaiba me esta asustando**_

_**Fanny.- bien es oficial Kaiba se lleva el Oscar… vaya actuación – genuinamente impresionada y para que ella se impresione así era muy difícil**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– Todavía está colgado – repuso el muchacho.

– ¿Sí? – dijo Seto –. Ve a comprarlo.

– ¡Qué bromista! – exclamó el muchacho.

– No, no – dijo Se –. Hablo en serio. Ve a comprarlo y di que lo traigan aquí, que yo les diré dónde tienen que llevarlo. Vuelve con el mozo y te daré un chelín. Si vienes con él antes de cinco minutos, te daré media corona.

El muchacho salió como una bala. Habría necesitado una mano muy firme en el gatillo el que pudiera lanzar una bala con la mitad de la velocidad.

– Voy a enviárselo a Joey Wheeler – murmuró Seto frotándose las manos y soltando la risa. No sabrá quién se lo envía. Tiene dos veces el cuerpo de Yugi. ¡Joe Miller no ha gastado nunca una broma como ésta de enviar el pavo a Joey!

Al escribir las señas no estaba muy firme la mano; pero, de cualquier modo, las escribió Seto y bajó la escalera para abrir la puerta de la calle en cuanto llegase el mozo de la pollería. Hallándose allí aguardando su llegada, el llamador atrajo su mirada.

– ¡Le amaré toda mi vida! – exclamó Seto, acariciándole con la mano –. Apenas le miré antes. ¡Qué honrada expresión tiene en la cara¡Es un llamador admirable!... Aquí está el pavo. !Viva¿Hola¡Cómo estáis!Felices Pascuas!

¡Era un pavo! Seguramente no había podido aquel volátil sostenerse sobre las patas. Se las habría roto en un minuto como sí fueran barras de lacre.

– ¡Qué! No es posible llevarlo a cuestas hasta Camden-Town – dijo Seto –. Tenéis que tomar un coche.

La risa con que dijo aquello, y la risa con que pagó el pavo, y la risa con que pagó el coche, y la risa con que dio la propina al muchacho, únicamente fueron sobrepasadas por la risa con que se sentó de nuevo en su butaca, ya sin aliento, y siguió riendo hasta llorar. No le fue fácil afeitarse, porque su mano seguía muy temblorosa, y el afeitarse requiere tranquilidad, aun cuando no bailéis mientras os entregáis a tal ocupación. Pero si se hubiera cortado la punta de la nariz se habría puesto un trozo de tafetán inglés en la herida y se habría quedado tan satisfecho.

Se vistió con sus mejores ropas y se lanzó a las calles. La multitud se precipitaba en aquel momento, como la vio yendo con el Espectro de la Navidad Presente, y al marchar con las manos en la espalda, Seto miraba a todo el mundo con una sonrisa de placer. Parecía tan irresistiblemente amable, en una palabra, que tres o cuatro muchachos de buen humor dijeron: "¡Buenos días, señor¡Felices Pascuas, señor!" Y Seto dijo más tarde muchas veces que, de todos los sonidos agradables que oyó en su vida, aquellos fueron los más dulces para sus oídos.

No había andado mucho, cuando vio que se dirigía hacia él el corpulento caballero que había ido a su despacho el día anterior, diciendo: "¿Kaiba y Marik, si no me equivoco?" Un dolor agudo le atravesó el corazón al pensar de qué modo le miraría el anciano caballero cuando se encontraran; pero vio el camino que se presentaba recto ante él, y lo tomó.

– Querido señor – dijo Seto, apresurando el paso y tomando al anciano caballero las dos manos –. ¿Cómo estáis? Espero que ayer habrá sido un buen día para vos. Es una acción que os honra¡Felices Pascuas, señor!

– ¿El señor Kaiba?

– Sí – dijo éste –, tal es mi nombre, y temo que no os sea agradable. Permitid que os pida perdón. ¿Y tendríais la bondad?... (Aquí Seto le cuchicheó al oído. )

– ¡Bendito sea Dios! – gritó el caballero, como si le faltara el aliento –. Querido señor Kaiba¿habláis en serio?

– Sí no lo tomáis a mal – dijo Seto –. Nada menos que eso. En ello están incluidas muchas deudas atrasadas, os lo aseguro. ¿Me haréis ese favor?

– Querido señor – dijo el otro, estrechándole las manos –. No sé cómo alabar tal muni...

– Os ruego que no digáis nada – interrumpió Seto –. Id a verme. ¿Iréis a verme?

– ¡Iré! – exclamó el anciano caballero. Y se veía claramente que pensaba hacerlo.

– Gracias – dijo Seto –. Os lo agradezco mucho. Os doy mil gracias. ¡Adiós!

Estuvo en la iglesia, recorrió las calles y contempló a la gente que iba presurosa de un lado a otro, dio a los niños palmaditas en la cabeza, interrogó a los mendigos, miró curiosamente las cocinas de las casas y luego miró hacia las ventanas y notó que todo le producía placer. Nunca imaginó que un paseo –una cosa insignificante– pudiera hacerle tan feliz. Por la tarde dirigió sus pasos a casa de su sobrino. Pasó ante la puerta una docena de veces antes de atreverse a subir y llamar a la puerta. Por fin se lanzó y llamó:

– ¿Está en casa vuestro amo, querida? – preguntó Seto a la muchacha. ¿Guapa chica, en verdad?

– Sí, señor.

– ¿Dónde está, preciosa? – dijo Seto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Alister.- ¿acaso le dijo preciosa a Rebeca? – pregunto sorprendido**_

_**Yugi.- creo que si debería de celarme pero es tan raro que…**_

_**Seth.- ¿Qué tanto haces? – pregunto mirando a Fanny que hablaba por su celular **_

_**Fanny.- mandando traer un Oscar – fue toda su respuesta**_

**_A los demás le salieron una gota de sudor pero estaban de acuerdo con ella… aunque no habría quien aguante a Seto cuando la obra termine_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– En el comedor, señor; está con la señora. Haced el favor de subir conmigo.

– Gracias. El señor me conoce – repuso Seto, con la mano puesta ya en el picaporte del comedor –. Voy a entrar, hija mía.

Abrió suavemente y metió la cabeza ladeada por la puerta entreabierta. El matrimonio se hallaba examinando la mesa (puesta como para una comida de gala), pues los jóvenes amos de casa siempre se cuidan de tales pormenores y les agrada ver que todo está como es debido.

– ¿Tristan? – dijo Seto.

¿Cielos¿Cómo se estremeció su sobrina política? Seto olvidó por el momento que la había visto sentada en un rincón, con los pies en el taburete: si no, no se habría atrevido a entrar de ningún modo.

– ¡Dios me valga! – gritó Tristan –. ¿Quién es?

– Soy yo. Tu tío Seto. He venido a comer. ¿Me permites entrar, Tristan?

– ¡Permitirle entrar!

Por poco no le arranca un brazo para introducirle en el comedor. A los cinco minutos se hallaba como en su casa. No era posible más cordialidad. La sobrina imitó a su marido. Y lo mismo hizo Topper cuando llegó. Y lo mismo la hermana regordeta cuando llegó. Y lo mismo todos los demás cuando llegaron. ¡Admirable reunión, admirables entretenimientos, admirable unanimidad, ad-mi-ra-ble dicha!

Pero Seto acudió temprano a su despacho a la mañana siguiente. ¡Oh, muy temprano¡Si él pudiera llegar el primero y sorprender a Wheeler cuando llegara tarde¡Aquello era lo único que le preocupaba!¡Y lo consiguió, vaya sí lo consiguió! El reloj dio las nueve. Joey no llegaba. Las nueve y cuarto. Joey no llegaba. Joey se retrasaba ya dieciocho minutos y medio. Seto se sentó, dejando su puerta de par en par, a fin de verle cuando entrase en su mazmorra. Se había quitado Joey el sombrero antes de abrir la puerta y también la bufanda. En un instante se instaló en su taburete y se puso a escribir rápidamente, como si quisiera lograr que fuesen las nueve de la mañana…

– ¡Hola! – gruñó Seto, imitando cuanto pudo su voz de antaño –. ¿Qué significa que vengáis a esta hora?

– Lo siento mucho, señor – dijo Joey –. Ya sé que vengo tarde.

– ¡Tarde! – repitió Seto –. Sí. Creo que venís tarde. Acercaos un poco, haced el favor.

– Es solamente una vez al año, señor – dijo Joey tímidamente, saliendo de la mazmorra –. Esto no se repetirá. Ayer estuve un poco de broma, señor.

– Pues tengo que deciros, amigo mío – dijo Seto –, que no estoy dispuesto a que esto continúe de tal modo. Por consiguiente... –añadió, saltando de su taburete y dando a Joey tal empellón en la cintura que le hizo retroceder dando traspiés a su cuchitril–. ¡Por consiguiente, voy a aumentaros el sueldo!

Joey tembló y se dirigió adonde estaba la regla, sobre su mesa. Tuvo una momentánea intención de golpear a Seto con ella, sujetarle los brazos, pedir auxilio a los que pasaban por la calleja para ponerle una camisa de fuerza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Rafael.- eso realmente le encantaría a Joey – dijo con sarcasmo_**

**_Yami.- esos dos parecen perros y gatos se la viven peleando… pero que niños – dijo negando con la cabeza – _**

_**Tea.- no te mordiste la lengua Yamito – dijo con ironía**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– ¡Felices Pascuas, Joey! – dijo Seto, con una vehemencia que no admitía duda y abrazándole al mismo tiempo (para desgracia y asco de ambos y la carcajada de sus amigos)–. Tantas más felices Pascuas os deseo, Joey, querido muchacho, cuanto que he dejado de felicitaros tantos años. Voy a aumentaros el sueldo y a esforzarme por ayudaros a sostener a vuestra familia: y esta misma tarde discutiremos nuestros asuntos ante un tazón de ponche humeante, Joey. ¡Encended las dos lumbres: id a comprar otro cubo para el carbón antes de poner un punto sobre una ¡Joey Wheeler!

Seto hizo más de lo que había dicho. Hizo todo e infinitamente más: y respecto de Yugi, que no murió, fue para él un segundo padre. Se hizo tan buen amigo, tan buen maestro y tan buen hombre, como el mejor ciudadano de una ciudad, de una población o de una aldea del bueno y viejo mundo. Algunos se rieron al verle cambiado; pero él les dejó reír y no se preocupó, pues era lo bastante juicioso para saber que nunca sucedió nada bueno en este planeta que no empezara por hacer reír a algunos: y comprendiendo que aquéllos estaban ciegos, pensó que tanto vale que arruguen los ojos a fuerza de reír, como que la enfermedad se manifiesta en forma menos atractiva. Su propio corazón reía, y con eso tenía bastante. No volvió a tener trato con los aparecidos, pero en adelante tuvo mucho más con los amigos y con la familia, y siempre se dijo que, si algún hombre poseía la sabiduría de celebrar respetuosamente la fiesta de Navidad, ese hombre era Seto Kaiba. ¡Ojalá se diga con verdad lo mismo de nosotros, de todos nosotros! Y también, como hacía notar Yugi¡Dios nos bendiga a todos!

**El telón se cerró mientras el publico se levantaba y aplaudía con entusiasmo**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El telón volvió abrirse en esta ocasión todos los participantes de la obra incluido el narrador salieron y tomándose de las manos hicieron una reverencia

Fanny.- Damas y Caballeros les doy las gracias por a ver venido y ver esta obra así mismo agradecer a las personas que me dejaron Review les agradezco que esta disparatada obra les haya gustado ahora y antes de que nos retiremos y por decisión unánime de varias chicas tengo el honor de entregarle a nuestro mejor protagonista Seto Kaiba este Oscar de Oro por su actuación como el Señor Scrooge

La chica se acerco a Seto trayendo un oscar de oro puro y se lo entrego, Seto lo tomo con una sonrisa mientras el publico aplaudía, además de escucharse varios chiflidos por parte de los Duelistas de la Academia de Duelo

Fanny.- para cuatro de los co-protagonistas también tenemos estos Oscar: Joey Wheeler como Bob Carchit, Atem como el Espíritu de la Navidad Pasada, Seth como el Espíritu de la Navidad Presente y Bakura como el Espíritu de la Navidad Futura

El publico volvió aplaudir esta vez a estos cuatro chicos quienes parecían muy contentos

Fanny.- bueno este ha sido el ultimo capitulo de este cuento, talvez de más premios pero eso será en la fiesta que le seguirá a este final por ahora me despido y los invito a que paseen a mis demás historias. A continuación un resumen de ellas:

**Phantom Memory** es una singular historia, en donde la mitología griega y egipcia, la acción, los celos, la traición, las memorias perdidas se entremezclan; así como la relación entre los personajes se complican día a día, un pasado oscuro que los persigue y un sin fin de cosas más, pasen y entren a ver a los peligros y las aventuras que Tyson, Ray, Max y Kai los príncipes de la preparatoria Bakuten Shoot Beyblade vivirán mezclando nuevos personajes como Akira Hiwatari, Asuka Minamoto y Aria Kinomiya entre otros.

**Serie: **Beyblade **Status:** En proceso, **Crossover con Saint Seiya antes o en vez de Overtur Teken aun no lo sabré**

**Harry Potter and the Wizard Last Supreme Elemental **es una interesante historia situada en el quino curso del niño que vivió quien descubrirá nuevas cosas, conocerá profesores indeseables, nuevas amistades, sabrá un poco más de su familia, podrá perder a un familiar muy querido, un curso oscuro, lleno de misterios, el regreso del innombrable complicara las cosas para nuestro héroe pero contara con la ayuda de 3 singulares chicas, 3 Ángeles que le ayudaran con su misión; pasen a esta singular historia que estoy segura los atrapara en intrigas, misterios, amor, fantasía, aventuras y la lucha por salvar su mundo de la oscuridad que el señor tenebroso traerá así como el descubrimiento de antiguos poderes que uno no sabía que tenía

**Serie: **Harry Potter **Status: **En proceso

**Encuentros Inesperados** Muchos años han pasado desde que Atem regreso al mundo al que pertenecía, Yugi y sus amigos tuvieron que seguir con sus vidas pero cuando 3 de los 7 Artículos del Milenio perdidos aparecen, una nueva aventura comenzara pero en esta ocasión involucrando a 3 singulares chicas logrando que su tranquila vida cambie para siempre al conocer a 3 chicos que ellas querían mucho: Nuevos Personajes, Nuevas Aventuras, Nuevos Problemas, Nuevos Amores, una alocada historia que los hará reír o al menos eso intento,

**Serie.- **Yugioh **Status:** En Proceso

**Un agradecimiento especial a todas aquellas que me han dejado review en modo de aparicion**

**Minikirara 2**

**Emperatriz Lady Sailor**

**Cazadora de Fantasias**

**Abi (Sandra Abigail)**


End file.
